


Nature and Soul

by Shade_Decay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Drug Use, F/F, Ghost Del, M/M, Magic, Medium Russel, Minion 2D, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Witch Murdoc, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Decay/pseuds/Shade_Decay
Summary: Stuart Pot meets a Witch for hire and has to work with him. This Witch is after fame, glory and most of all, Power. This isn’t exactly the fairytale Stuart was hoping for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing: the setting, it’s not our world, it takes places in a fictional one going through a small industrial revolution, so some machines exist, think late 17th early 18th century. Geography is different but I’ll explain that all in time.

* * *

When Stuart Pot awoke he was surprised to find a strange black liquid had been dripping onto his face. His eyes were completely covered in the stuff.

 The goo-like substance had been oozing out of the ceiling for who knows how long. He couldn’t remember if it had been there the night before. Stuart had heard that the goo had been appearing on walls all around the city.

 The city, Crawleycity, was in a country in the far East, far from the ocean and the capital. It was north of The Flatlands, where Stuart was from.

 Stuart was in his twenty-first year. He was a tall, lanky fellow with strangely blue colored hair and big blue eyes to match. His only discouraging trait was that his smile was missing its two front teeth.

 Stuart was working at Uncle Norm’s Inn, a little Inn on the outskirts of the city. The Inn’s tavern was popular with the locals. It was a good job; it had provided him with somewhere to sleep and two meals a day. Every day he had a list of ‘chores’ to do. It involved cleaning, sweeping, scrubbing and any other things Uncle Norm and his workers didn’t like doing.

  _“A simple man needs a simple job”_

 His father had always said that.

 Stuart couldn’t help but be distracted while getting dressed. The goo had covered all his walls and was beginning to drip down to the floor. He put on a simple white shirt and a pair of brown trousers with a brown vest to match and brushed his short hair back neatly.

 But his real chores took priority. He decided he would have to clean his room later. He left the room and walked down the stairs to the tavern where he heard Uncle Norm’s voice.

 “It’s an enchantment, I tell you!” He said, “I’ve seen my fair share of sorcery and this is it!”

 “You say that every time the weather changes” his wife replied.

 “It’s in my room too... the magic.” Stuart said, walking up to the taverns bar.

 “Keep your voice down, we don’t need our guests worrying for nothing...” She replied.

 “See! Now it’s in our damn rooms! If the guests don’t know by now we ought to warn them!” Uncle Norm said.

 “Enough! Stuart, get started on your chores!” She ordered.

 Stuart nodded. He started picking up around the tavern, cleaning the tables and chairs.

 Whatever was happening to the city started a few weeks ago. 

The city, for the most part, seemed unremarkable. With only one working train that came once a week and with its low crime rate, its residents didn’t seem to have a bother in the world. Until the strangeness began.

 It started with a fog that covered the entire town. Then a mold began to grow everywhere, random objects from all over started disappearing and wild animals were showing up in town. Then there was that black goo accompanied by some awful odor.

_It had to be magic,_ Stuart thought, _it had to be._

Everybody knew that parts of the old world remained outside their cities. It wasn’t a question of whether magic existed or not, but rather how did magic impact you?

There were many mysteries around the world: monsters, demons and other such things. But there was always some truth to the old stories everyone knew. Stories about princes, princesses, love and magic had always been told to Stu; he had loved fairytales since he was young.

Some never got to experience it, others were able to use it. The ones that were gifted with its power, Magic users, were given many names: Mages, Enchanters, Sorcerers, etc... 

He grabbed a broom and began to sweep around the tables. Nearby, Uncle Norm and his wife were speaking in hushed whispers. Stuart listened in.

His wife spoke, “If it actually is sorcery then why don’t we call in professional help?” She asked.

“The mayor doesn’t want to pay for some fancy sorcerer to fix the problem. So he sent for some witch.”

“A witch, really?” She didn’t sound convinced.

“Yes. I heard they’re from up north, near those weird woods.”

“That’s just what we need. A woods witch...” his wife said.

“A witch?” Stuart accidentally interrupted, “I’ve never met a witch before! Is that like an enchantress?" 

She shook her head at Stuart, “You and your blasted enchantress. No Stuart, a witch is nothing like that.”

“Witches are said to be wild, vile and of the unusual sort.” the man added.

“But they can still use magic, right?” Stuart tightened his grip on the broom.

“Aye, though I’m not sure what makes this witch special,” Uncle Norm said, “But, better a witch then nothing at all.”

Stuart smiled, “A real witch...”

“Enough of this witch talk. Get back to work, Stuart. I don’t want to hear another thing about enchantments!” Uncle Norm’s wife said.

Stuart spent a lot of time thinking about magic still. He had heard stories of powerful sorcerers who could actually grant wishes for a price. He touched the top of his head and thought about his enchantress.

Stuart had walked outside with the broom when he noticed he couldn’t see anyone. The fog was so thick he couldn’t see any of the other buildings.

He heard footsteps. Someone was walking towards him. Or something.

The shadow of something large almost suddenly appeared- perhaps it was a monster? Stuart couldn’t tell, but he knew it was too big to be human.

The shape was too different from a horse and the way it walked so slowly made him nervous.

In the distance, a strange beast walked the street. Its breathing echoed around Stuart. Its presence was the only thing he could focus on in this small grey world.

But it wasn’t until it was close to the inn, emerging from the fog, did Stuart see him.

The stranger appeared to have ridden the beast that had been so loud. The beast, Stuart could now tell, was some sort of cow. The stranger wore a dark cape and a long hat. He stopped his steed in front of the inn.

He was a man with green skin, dark eyes, sharp ears and black hair under his pointed hat. The cow he rode on was the largest Stuart had ever seen. It was dark with a big hump on its back.

The man lost his balance when he stepped off the cow creature’s saddle, falling into a puddle of mud. Stuart looked away and tried to pretend he didn’t notice.

The man stood back up, tied his steed to a post and walked into Uncle Norm’s Inn without so much looking at Stuart.

The innkeeper was unaware of what had happened outside, “Morning, what will it be?” 

The stranger stumbled to the counter where the keeper sat, “You got any good whisky in this place?” He asked.

Stuart walked back. While pretending to be cleaning, he watched the stranger carefully.

“It’s a wee bit early for whisky now, don’t you think?” Uncle Norm’s wife asked, standing beside her husband. 

“Fine. Any ale will do.” The stranger replied.

She rolled her eyes and poured him a pint, “What brings you around here? You aren’t local.”

He smirked, grabbing the pint, “Cheers.” he said before he gulped down the drink.

Stuart watched him carefully. New people were always fascinating but this person was terribly unusual.

He sighed, “I’m actually here to save your city from the unfortunate fate that has befallen it.”

Norm spoke, “Ah ha! You must be that witch they sent for! See, I told you!" 

“And I told you to keep your voice down!” His wife replied.

“The name’s Murdoc, Murdoc Niccals. Greatest witch alive!” He devilishly grinned.

It had been years since Stuart met a magic user, but this one was very different. He couldn’t place his finger on it but this witch seemed off. 

“Greatest witch, huh? So why are you here? Shouldn’t you be taking care of this situation? Or at the Mayors’?” Norm’s wife said.

“Your mayor is a burk. I told him my rates and he refused to pay until after the problem was dealt with,” Murdoc said, “So I tell him I need space to work and he told me this place was the best inn in town, plus it has drinks.”

“I see. Perhaps you’d like a table to sit at, away from my other customers.” she offered.

“That would be absolutely lovely.” he said.

She called out, “Stuart, come over here!”

Stuart jumped in surprise and rushed over to her counter, avoiding looking at the witch.

“This here is Murdoc Niccals, our esteemed guest. Get him a table in the corner and anything else he wants. Just help him get situated.” She instructed.

It wasn’t until then that Stuart realized how much shorter than himself the man was, even more so because he was hunched over. He walked him to a corner table.

“I’m sort of famished, bring me some bread and cheese. And bring some wine to wash it down. In fact, bring a little bit of everything you got.”

“Everything?” Stuart questioned.

“Everything with alcohol in it.” Murdoc snickered.

Stuart walked back and forth bringing the witch all he asked for. 

“Thanks, _pretty boy_.” the witch winked at him.

When he finished, Stuart just stood there and stared. He didn’t realize it but his brows had furrowed. He watched the witch drink and eat and drink some more.

There were stories about fake magicians too. It made him pause.

“What?” The witch asked. 

Stuart blinked, “I- it’s nothing.”

Murdoc waved him over, “No, no, you’ve been staring for a while now. By all means, speak your mind.”

Stuart took a few steps forward. “It’s just that...” He stood next to him, “Are you a real witch?”

“Real?” Murdoc questioned.

Stuart asked, “Is your magic real? Or are you just rubbish?”

“Yes my boy. I am a real witch.” He replied, his voice low and irritable.

Stuart sighed, “It’s just that... You don’t look like... What I expected.”

“And what, pray tell, did you expect?”

“Gold hair, gold eyes, shiny clothes...” Stuart trailed off. The witch was wearing dirty clothes, his hair looked greasy and his eyes were black and grey. 

Murdoc scoffed, “That sounds more like a fairy than a magic user.”

“Well you look more like a bum then a fairy.” Stuart said.

“You have to be pretty stupid to only trust your eyes,” He took a swig of another drink, “Looks like you want a demonstration, do ya?”

Stuart nodded.

Murdoc slammed his hand against the table, “Well I don’t have to prove anything to you!” 

“What?” Stuart jumped up, “Then, how am I supposed to know if you’re real or not? I’ve met an enchantress-”

“So you’ve met another magic user, big deal. You’ve never met anyone like me and it’s not my job to convince you of anything.” The witch said. 

“But-”

“Enough!” The witch said, “I’m done entertaining you.”

Stuart turned to walk away.

“What was he yelling about?” Norm’s wife asked.

“I think I made him mad.” Stuart replied. He tried to continue working, but when he scanned the room he noticed the witch staring at him.

Stuart tried to clean and not think about the witch but he could feel him staring daggers into his back.

It was then he wondered about the differences between the enchantress and this Murdoc Niccals. Stuart remembered the tales where witches turned bad people into toads and it only made him want to avoid the witch more.

Stuart walked by him as fast as he could.

“Wait!” Murdoc stopped him, “I’m not familiar with these parts. Do you think even a moron like you could show me around?”

“I-! Excuse me-?”

“ _Moron_.” Murdoc talked slowly, “Can you. Or can you not. Show me around?”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t. I have work to do.” Stuart said.

Norm walked by, “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, your man here just volunteered to be my guide!”

“What?” Stuart questioned.

Norm nodded, “Wonderful! Take him for as long as you need.”

Murdoc’s grin was ridiculously wide, “Thank you, and I will.”

He stood up and walked to the door. Stuart reluctantly followed him. Murdoc stopped and motioned for Stuart to walk ahead, “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on, _blue-boy!_ We don’t have all day!” Murdoc called out, “I thought you would know something as simple as where the center of the city is.”

Stuart rolled his eyes; “My name is Stu Pot and it would be nice if you called me that-”

The witch snickered, “Your parents named you ‘Stew Pot’?”

“Stuart! Stuart Pot! And-” Stu said, “And I’ve never been to the center of the city! Why does it even matter?”

“It matters.” Murdoc simply said.

Stu kept walking forward. He took a deep breath. The witch was obviously enjoying his misery a little too much.

Stu turned to face him, “I’m sorry… about before..." 

The witch looked surprised, “About what? Oh, you mean when you doubted my skills, demanded I exhibit my power, oh, and mocked my appearance? Is that what you’re apologizing for?”

“Yes.” Stu muttered.

“Takes a big man to admit when he’s wrong. But it’s too soon for you to eat crow.” The witch said.

“What?”

He sighed, “I’m saying don’t apologize yet. When I’m done, then you’ll be sorry.” 

“You realize how threatening that sounds, right?” Stu asked.

The witch only smiled.

“Please don’t turn me into a toad!” Stu squeaked.

That made the witch break out into a laugh, “Oh, the look on your face...”

He wasn’t sure how long they walked around It wasn’t easy navigating the fog, but when the two of them walked up to a lamp post, the candle inside was still burning.

“I think this is it. The center.” Stu said.

Murdoc sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

“Oy, what are you doing?” Stu asked.

“Shush” he said, “Damn, I didn’t bring any of my things.” He pulled out a flask and took a swig.

“So now what?”

“Now we wait until the perfect opportune moment.” The witch said.

“Why? Is this gonna help?” Stu asked, “And that’s not me thinking you can’t do it... I’m just curious is all.”

“To sum up, your cities rotting.” Murdoc replied.

“Rotting? How do cities rot?” Stu asked.

Murdoc sighed, “If I had to make a guess right now, I’d say this is a curse. One of this magnitude is rare. Affecting a whole city, turning it into a cess pool of mold, garbage and eventually... the dead.”

Stu blinked, “We’re going to die?”

“Of course. You can’t live in this squalor forever. The curse is destroying the city from the inside out.” He answered.

“What about the animals?”

“What animals?”

It couldn’t have been any more inconvenient for Stu to hear what sounded like footsteps. He had hoped it was another steed but unfortunately he was wrong.

Emerging from the fog was a large, ravenous-looking wolf. Its big yellow eyes frightened Stu. He couldn’t help but look directly at it.

“Um, I’m not sure how much this has to do with the curse. I think the lack of people around has allowed for these… wolves to enter your city.” Murdoc said.

“That’s not very comforting.” Stu said.

Murdoc look one big step away from Stu.

Stu noticed, “What are you doing?”

“Separating. Can’t get both of us.”

The wolf began to growl. The movement had caught its attention.

“I don’t like this solution.” Stu said. His voice made the wolf turn its head to look at him. “Oh no...”

Stu began taking small steps back, but that only seemed to encourage the wolf to stalk towards him.

It growled and made Stu fall over. He covered his face and called out, “Murdoc, help!”

A moment of silence went by. He didn’t hear the wolf anymore. He kept his face covered, fearing that if he looked up the wolf would surely charge.

“You know...” He heard Murdoc call out, “You can open your eyes now.”

When Stu sat up, he noticed the wolf had left him completely alone. It allowed Murdoc to pet it as the witch fed it something. Maybe something from the inn? Stu couldn’t tell.

Stu stood up, “You saved me?”

“I didn’t save you, I just stopped the poor dog from causing you bodily harm. Oh, I guess I did save you.” he snorted.

“I can’t believe it,” Stu said, “I thought you’d let it kill me for sure.”

“It’s rude to let an idiot die,” He scoffed, “Sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they reached the Inn, Stu was tired out. He didn’t even ask Murdoc if he needed anything before he left him without a word and went to bed. His small room was still covered in the gunk from that morning but he ignored it.

The adventure might have taken up the whole day but it didn’t mean he had been excused from his job. 

He had only slept an hour before waking up to do his night chores.

Stu had just walked through the kitchen when a worker stopped him. “Stu, that witch asked to be brought two cups of tea.” she said, handing him a platter with a kettle and two cups.

Stu sighed, “Of course he did.”

The witch had been staying on the second floor. It wasn’t really Stu’s job to deliver things to guests but all the workers seemed happy to unload anything regarding the witch onto him.

He wasn’t sure if they were tormenting him or thought he enjoyed it.

When Stu walked into the room, he expected the witch to be passed out drunk on the bed. But to his surprise he sat at a table by himself. He was slouching without any shirt. His skin was such a sickly looking green. In a way he was repulsive, but Stuart wondered if that was a trick, like when fairy godmothers pretended to be old.

“Evening.” Stu politely said.

“Hm.” he replied.

The witch was looking at several pieces of paper. Some books had been spread out around the table.

Stu placed the platter near Murdoc, pouring tea into both cups as requested.

“Um... do you need anything else?” Stu asked.

Murdoc waved his hand, which Stu took as a ‘no.’

Stu stopped at the door when he heard Murdoc take a sip of the tea. He turned his head and noticed Murdoc staring at the chair he wasn’t sitting in.

His eyes were wide, like he was puzzled or startled.

Stu had to know, “Are you expecting someone?”

It snapped him out of whatever he was thinking, “Er- yes...” Murdoc said, though he wouldn’t look at Stu.

Stu turned to leave but was stopped.

“Why don’t you pull up a chair and join me, blue boy?” Murdoc asked.

“Really? I didn’t think you liked me much.” Stu said.

Murdoc shook his head, “No need to be so gloomy. I just wanted a chat.”

“Okay.” Stu said, walking over to sit in the empty seat, “What do you wanna talk about?”

For the first time, Murdoc looked at Stu directly. Really looked at him. Murdoc had a puzzled expression. Those black and grey eyes were staring deep into Stu’s big blue ones. It was bordering on making Stu uncomfortable.

His eyes were drawn up, to the top of Stu’s head.

“You said that an enchantress changed your hair for you, right?” Murdoc asked.

“I can’t use magic if that’s what you’re asking.” Stu said shyly.

“Oh right. Why blue? Not that I have a problem with it, love the color.” Murdoc said, taking a sip of his tea.

“I didn’t pick it. She just gave it to me.” Stu replied.

“That’s strange,” Murdoc was only half listening, “And what was this enchantress like? I bet a snob.”

“No, she was very...” Stu tried to remember, even if it did cause him a headache, “Kind.”

“Really? I haven’t met very many kind enchanters.” He poured some rum into his tea.

“Maybe it’s because you aren’t kind.” Stu said before realizing he shouldn’t have.

But the witch started laughing, “That I am not. You know, you’re not as sweet as you look. In fact, you’re a little spicy.” 

 “Um, thank you?” Stu blinked.

 Murdoc’s smile disappeared, “So... Why’d she give you the hair at all?”

 “I don’t really remember. I climbed a tree, fell and hit my head. The villagers said I should’ve died. But she saved me.” 

“Did anyone else ask her any questions?” Murdoc questioned.

“No one else saw her.”

Murdoc groaned, kicking up his feet onto the table, “How do you know she exists if no one else was there to see it?”

“But I did! How else could I have survived?” Stu shouted.

“My head!” Murdoc rubbed his temple, “No need to shout. It just all sounds a bit ridiculous, even for an enchantress.”

It was hard to explain. Even Stu wasn’t sure what had happened; his head always started hurting when he thought too hard. He stood up and made his way to the only window in the room.

Stu stared off into the distance; “I don’t know who she was or why she showed up when she did. But she saved me, and that made me realize that magic was something that ought to be respected.”

 “As you should,” Murdoc mused, “So she just give you that blue hair or did she say anything else?”

 “I- ah- don’t remember. I hit my head really hard that day.”

 Murdoc rolled his eyes, “Great! And no one saw anything so for all I know your enchantress could be some head injury hallucination!”

 “I know what I saw! She was as real as you or me. And she had power! Real power! I bet she was better at it than you.” Stu said.

Murdoc stood up, knocking his chair over, and quickly walked up to Stu.

 Startled, Stu backed up until he was pressed against the wall. 

Murdoc poked one of his long nails into Stu’s chest, “Listen hear, _Blue_. You don’t know anything about anything. That includes magic, so shut up before I turn you into a toad.”

 Stu couldn’t hold his gaze, “I’m-I’m sorry.” Despite Stu being taller, Murdoc towered over him while he shrivelled against the wall.

They stood there for a while before Stu heard Murdoc sigh.

“That’s it. We’re leaving.” 

“What? Now?”

“Yes, now.” Murdoc’s voice held a hint of irritation.

“It’s the middle of the night! We can’t-!” 

“What did I just say? Listen, I need to get to the center of town. Doing it now might be to be our advantage.” Murdoc gathered his things, donning his cape and hat.

“Advantage?” Stu questioned.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is where we were earlier?” Murdoc asked.

“Ya, I think.” Stu replied, staring at what he hoped was the lamp post from before.

He had only had time to grab his satchel- he hadn’t even done any of his other chores or eaten.

It was well past midnight. Stu found himself liking the strange silence.

He looked around. Some of the fog had cleared making it easier to see. The city itself wasn’t very old. All the buildings and streets around here were made of stone.

Stu was used to seeing people here but not during these hours and especially not during this curse. He found it strangely quiet.

“If I was casting a curse on a whole town, I’d do it here.” Murdoc said, walking around.

Murdoc got down on his knees and began pulling at stones. Without success, he tried every stone in the middle of the street.

“What are we looking for?” Stu asked.

Murdoc pulled one stone at a time, “We are. Looking. For anything. Suspicious. Aha!”

One stone had come out with little effort. Underneath it was a strange symbol drawn into the earth. Dark plant roots with thorns grew out of the symbol.

“That is a nasty curse.” Murdoc said, standing back up.

“That’s what a curse looks like?” Stu asked.

Murdoc pulled out a bottle of rum and took a sip of it, “That’s what all permanent spells look like. They’re marked by seals.”

The symbol had a circle drawn around it. Stu wondered if that symbol was the seal.

“There are only two things that can remove a curse like this. We can either find the original caster, which I have no idea how to do. Or...”

“Or?”

“We place our own curse on top of it.” Murdoc said.

“We?” Stu blinked.

“Me. I could cast a curse and it should cancel it out as long as mine’s stronger. Which it will be.” Murdoc said loudly.

He pulled out one of his books and sat down, crossing his legs, “Blue, get some wood, would ya? We need to get a fire going.”

Stu looked around, “What? Right here?”

“I’m really getting tired of you questioning my methods.” Murdoc said lowly, turning the page in his book.

“Oh right.” Stu walked to any nearby trees and gathered sticks wherever he could. He put them in a pile, “There you go!” He said proudly.

Murdoc looked up briefly, unimpressed, then returned to his book.

Stu looked up and couldn’t help but stare at the clouds. He would normally be asleep by now. It made him feel calm watching them. He pictured the stars behind them.

Without a sound, the pile of sticks he had gathered went up in flames. It seemed to happen so fast and Stu wondered how it escaped his notice.

“Did you just-” Stu began to ask.

“Shush!” Murdoc hissed, concentrating on a certain page. He looked more bothered than usual.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Murdoc’s eyes widened, “Actually, yes.”

“What is it?” Stu asked.

Murdoc put the book down and took a deep breath, “There’s a teeny tiny little, very little, thing...”

“What?”

He stood up, his voice a lot softer than before, “Well, you see... the curse on your city is quite powerful. It’ll cost you an arm... or a leg.” 

Stu blinked, “I don’t know what you mean. You need coin?”

“I’m saying I need a leg. Literally, I need your leg.” Murdoc said. He then began to cackle.

Stu shook his head, “You’re joking. You’re having a laugh at me right now.”

Murdoc continued cackling, “No, no, no... I’m actually quite serious. A spell this strong requires a sacrifice. You have to give something just like the one who placed the curse.”

“But why me?! I’m not even from ‘round here!” Stu protested.

“Magic comes with a price. And this price happens to be something of great importance.” Murdoc replied.

What he said made sense, but what bothered Stu was the matter-of-fact way Murdoc said it with that big grin across his face.

“Wait a sec!” Stu yelled out, grabbing his satchel. He pulled something out of his pack and presented to the witch.

“What the hell’s that?”

“A flute. It’s my favorite one and I know magic likes things that have personal value.” Stu replied.

The witch stared at it, “It can’t be that important if you’re willing to give it up so easily. Why does it look so... fucked up?”

“I- I made it myself.” Stu admitted.

The witch began laughing, “I like you kid, but sadly that isn’t enough. I’ll keep this though.” He pocketed the flute.

“I’ll tell you what. I don’t need your leg.” Murdoc put a hand on Stu’s shoulder.

“You don’t?” Stu asked.

Murdoc put his other hand on Stu’s other shoulder, “No mate. Instead I’m going to need your eye.”

“My eye!? You can’t be serious!”

“I am,” Murdoc smirked, “Come on, you’ve got two of them. Imagine it, _Blue_ , you’d be the hero of the city!”

“But I like having two eyes...” Stu said, feeling caged between Murdoc’s arms, “Is this really the only way?”

Face to face he could clearly see Murdoc’s expression. Those eyes of his had a wild look in them. It wasn’t until now that Stu noticed Murdoc’s grey eye had turned red.

Murdoc raised a hand, “Yes. I promise it’ll barely hurt.”

Stu wasn’t sure what he was doing but nodded, “Okay... you can have one eye.”

Without a second thought he watched Murdoc snap his fingers and the world became fifty percent harder to see.

Stu screamed and fell to the floor, clutching his missing right eye.

“Sorry mate, it wasn’t supposed to hurt.” Murdoc snorted.

The pain was more than anything Stu had encountered before. He didn’t quite understand it, but it seemed like Murdoc had what he needed.

Immediately, Murdoc began his work. He pulled out what looked like a small cauldron and a ceramic bowl. He poured something into the bowl. Stu didn’t want to ask where his eye went or how Murdoc was using it.

He remained lying on the floor, looking up at the clouds again with his last good eye. Murdoc pulled a knife out and began mumbling some words that Stu couldn’t really hear.

After a while, Stu wondered how it was going when he heard a crash. He looked over and saw the bowl broken all over the floor, its contents with it.

Then Murdoc spoke, “Um, we have a problem...”

Stu said, “What? What’d you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. But the potion however, fell out of my hands.” 

Stu rolled his eye, “Probably because you’ve been smashed since the moment I met you.”

“My hands happen to be very sturdy. It was the stupid mixing bowl!”

“So what now?” Stu asked.

“Now, we try again.”

“Meaning?”

Murdoc stood up, “Meaning, I’m going to need your other stupid eye.”

“Oh no, no, no, no! Why me? Can’t you find someone else’s eye?!” Stu shouted.

“Do you see anyone else? You said it yourself, it’s the middle of the night!” Murdoc said.

“But-! What about your eye?” Stu said.

Murdoc scoffed, “I’m not giving up one of my precious eyes for this crummy city! Besides, you already don’t have front teeth! Honestly, how much are you going to miss that other eye? You already gave up one!”

“I’ll have no eyeballs!”

“You’ll have no city too. In a month, I project,” Murdoc said as he put his knife away, “Mate, I’m not gonna ask you a third time. But I am going to say: I really, really need that eye!”

Stu sighed. He couldn’t even think about how his life would be affected, “Okay.”

 Without warning, he heard Murdoc snap of his fingers again and Stu’s world went dark.

It was so sudden that it startled him far more than he expected.

 “Mister Niccals? Mister Niccals, where are you?” Stu reached for something, anything, _“Murdoc!”_

 He felt a taloned hand grab his wrist, “I’m right here.”

“This is awful! Mister Niccals, this actually might be the worst day of my life!” Stu felt liquid falling from his eyes, though he wasn’t sure if it was tears or not.

“Calm down-” Murdoc might have said something else but Stu wouldn't hear it.

 “No! I will not calm down!” Stu sobbed, “I can’t- I can’t -!” Stu couldn’t finish his words, only more cries came out.

“Stuart.” Murdoc simply said, “Open your eyes.”

Slowly, hesitatingly he opened his empty eyes. 

Murdoc stood in front of him, his grey eye still red.

“Murdoc?” Stu questioned, then he jumped, “I can see you! I can see!”

 “Of course. You really think I’d let you walk the rest of your days blind on account of me? I’m not that heartless!” Murdoc smiled, “It’s a spell that’s supposed to help people see. I’ve never used it but it looks like it works!”

“Wow!” Stu was amazed.

Murdoc looked proud, “Not too shabby, huh?”

Stu squinted, “It’s actually a little hard to see...”

“Well no one’s perfect,” Murdoc said, grabbing more things and pulling out a new bowl, “Now, back to business!”

Everything looked much further now. The clouds were harder to make out and the rest of the world was cloudy now too. Stu felt his face. Blood was still trickling down his cheeks coming from the two holes in his face. He wondered what he even looked like without eyes.

Murdoc was around the fire now. He poured the contents of his bowl onto it and spoke, “All right, it’s ready.”

Stu stood beside him, “Oy, how’d we know the other person won’t come back and curse the city again?”

“My curse should be able to ward off any others. In case someone gets any bright ideas,” Murdoc replied, “The curse I’m casting will summon spirits-”

“Like ghosts?” Stu gasped.

“No! They’re not ghosts! They’re shadow spirits from beyond this realm! They might not even be human.”

“Then why are you summoning them?” Stu asked.

“Questions, questions, questions! You sure ask more questions then I’d have guessed! Witches draw their power from dark sources. The spirits will only be here for a moment so just stay quiet, okay?” Murdoc said.

“Why?” Stu asked, covering his mouth upon realizing he’d just asked another question.

“You’re not a witch. They’ll know that. You’ll be fine so long as you don’t touch one. Got it?” Murdoc asked.

Stu nodded.

“Shadows prey on the weak. Are you a weakling, _dent face?”_

“I’m... not.” he said, unsure.

“Then don’t touch them, even if they look like you.”

“Even if- what?” Stu said, but Murdoc didn’t pay him any more attention.

He started by saying something that Stu couldn’t hear. Murdoc’s voice was low and with his knife he cut the palm of his hand and dropped some of his blood into the fire. The fire sparked and the lights from the lamp posts all went out. 

Stu began feeling nervous again. The clouds had covered the moon and the only source of light was the fire they had made.

Murdoc began speaking louder. Stu realized he was speaking in some otherworldly language.

 “ - - - - /  - - - - / - - - - / - - // - - - / - - / - - - - - - / - - - - - / - - - - - / - - - - - / - - - - /  - - //”

Despite the fire, Stu grew cold. The wind had picked up and he could feel something, something that made his skin crawl and his stomach turn.

Murdoc’s chanting only grew louder. As he raised his hands, so too did the fire raise in size. It began to burn brighter, emboldening the shadows of the area.

 The shadows of buildings and posts were changing, morphing into something unnatural.

Now the darkness seemed to be human shaped, leaving where they were and walking like ordinary people. There were many of these dark spirits surrounding them.

Stu looked at Murdoc, who, while still spell casting, was smiling a wicked grin.

When he turned around he realized his own shadow had begun to move, joining the other spirits and lifting off the ground. It stood before him and in the light of the fire almost resembled a person. Stu could have sworn his own shadow’s hand started reaching out for him.

 It may look like you but do not trust it, Stu thought.

 “Mister Niccals...” Stu took a step back.

 Murdoc shouted something and the fire died out, leaving both of them drenched in the blackness.

Stu screamed out in surprise, but Murdoc spoke,

 “It’s done.” 

 The clouds began to break in the center of town. The lights of the lamps returned. Stu looked around, wanting to be sure that none of those spirits had stayed behind. But the cold had disappeared, the stars were slowly returning and, for first time in a long time, Stu took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

 “Was that enough of a demonstration?" Murdoc asked.

 “You did it, you actually did it!” Stu exclaimed, hugging him.

 Murdoc smiled, “Well what did you expect?"

 

* * *

 

The next morning, sure enough, the entire fog had lifted.

 Animals had left the streets, and the black goo and moss had disappeared. The city hadn’t looked better in months, with everyone in high spirits.

 Stu on the other hand, hadn’t really been able to enjoy any of the celebrations the people were having.

 It didn’t matter that the folks around here had known Stu for years; the moment they saw him again, they all began acting differently around him.

 “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? You’ve been working so hard lately.” Uncle Norm’s wife asked, visibly shaken.

 With nothing else to do, Stu stayed in the tavern, looking out the window that faced the street.

 The window reflected his dark eyes back at him. He tried to ignore it but couldn’t help looking back.

 He had always looked different, but the combination of hair, eyes and teeth made him look almost inhuman.

 His thoughts drifted naturally to Murdoc. The witch was the strangest person Stu had ever met. His career choice fit his appearance, which was good, but it made Stu wonder about his place in the world.

 “Maybe I should join a circus...” Stu said aloud, to no one in particular. 

 He could always perform for people. Except Murdoc had taken his only flute.

 Stu put his hands to his face. It was while he was in thought that the witch walked in.

 “Oh… Morning Murdoc!” Stu greeted.

 Murdoc didn’t return the greeting, instead heading straight for the bar, “I’m checking out. Right now.”

 Uncle Norm was surprised, “Mister Niccals, I hate to see you leave us so soon. Did you finish your business with the Mayor?”

 He scoffed, “Yeah, I finished. And the wanker actually claimed I didn’t do anything! He only paid half of what he promised! We’ll see how smug he is when you all need help again!”

 Norm’s wife shook her head, “That’s a shame. I’m sorry to hear that. You only have to pay for the drinks, then.”

 Murdoc smirked, flipping a gold coin toward her, “Thanks deary. Would you mind if I borrow your Stew-Pot?”

 “Stuart! Do you mind helping Mister Niccals set off?”

 Stu nodded and followed him around, silently. From his room he and Stu grabbed several bags before they went back outside. Murdoc had started packing things onto his yak.

 “Mister Niccals?”

 “Yes?” Murdoc answered, his voice was short.

 “Is everything okay?”

 Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows, “No. This whole trip has been difficult and a waste of my time. I only took this job because I thought...”

 “You thought what?”

 Murdoc turned to look at him, “It’s nothing. The faster I get out of this terrible place, the better.” 

 Stu tightened his saddlebags, “You know Mr. Niccals, people’d like you better if you were nice-”

 Murdoc interjected, “Why should I be nice? They weren’t nice. Even you. You all look down on the witch profession!” He turned from Stu to tighten the reigns on the yak, “Until you need it! Until it’s the one thing keeping you alive!”

 He was right.

 When Murdoc finished he turned to face Stu, “Ugh, I suppose an apology is in order.”

 Stu thought for a second, “Oh! I’m sorry about before.”

“Not you, dummy. Me,” Murdoc sighed, “I’m sorry about before. This whole trip put me in one of my moods. And I’m sorry about your eyes, and threatening to turn you into a toad.”

“Yeah, that bit did scare me.” Stu said.

“Would it help if I told you I’ve never even turned anyone into a toad?” Murdoc replied with a sly smile.

Stu found himself smiling too, “Do you even know how?”

“Oy, watch it,” he said, “I could try if I wanted to.”

 Stu nodded, “‘S all right.”

 There was something reassuring about Murdoc looking him the eye. Something most people had had trouble with this morning.

 Murdoc stopped and took a deep breath, “As great as all this was, I don’t suppose you’d want to do this again?”

 “What?” Stu asked, “You want to do this again?”

 “It is my job, and well... it’s been a while since I worked with someone... not another witch... a helper? It’s been years since I had one.” Murdoc said.

 “Well, It was kind of fun...” Stu admitted, “If you ever come back I’d like to see you again.”

Murdoc laughed, then his eyes widened, “Well then, it’s settled!”

“Um, what’s settled, Mr. Niccals?”

“Why, I’ve decided to take you on as my underling.” Murdoc declared proudly.

“Underling?”

“Mmm, more like a henchman, lacky, a minion!”

“So a servant?”

“Come on now, Blue! Don’t tell me being a tavern wench is what you want to do with the rest of your life? You’ve gotta think bigger!” 

“And being your lacky is somehow better?” Stu asked.

“That spell on your eyes won’t last forever. Maybe a couple of years. If you stick with me I can recast it all you want!” Murdoc suggested.

Stu crossed his arms, “I don’t know, can’t I find someone else to do it?" 

“Fine! If you’re not interested then by all means, say no.”

“I’m not saying no, but I’m not saying yes.” Stu pondered.

“You had fun, right? And I can promise loads more!” Murdoc said, “We can just go. Together.”

Stu blinked, “Wait, leave with you? Right now? Without a word to anyone? Without my things?”

“You said it yourself, you’re not from around here! It’s a good offer, and all you have to do is say yes!” Murdoc held out his hand, “Come on, mate!”

Stu stared at the green wrinkly hand, then looked back at the inn. He thought about the people in there and then about his parents back home. Murdoc was right, it was his life, but was working for a witch really what he wanted?

The fairytales always warned about witches taking children and keeping them locked up. But Stu was starting to wonder exactly how accurate those stories were.

“Okay.” Stu shook Murdoc’s hand.

The deal was struck.

“Let’s get a move on.” Murdoc climbed onto his steed.

“Can I ride your cow too?” Stu asked.

“She’s a yak. And her name is Madge,” Murdoc said, “And as long as you stay on her good side.”

Stu pulled himself up, sitting behind Murdoc on the saddle.

He sighed while looking back at the inn.

“Oh, cheer up Dents! You get to bear witness to the rise of the greatest witch in the world!”

 

* * *

 

Beyond the north of the city was the Grasslands, a large hillside that covered all the land up to the Mountains of the north. There were no train tracks that ran through the Grasslands. Stu had never been this far north before. The city was where he'd stopped when he left home.

When the yak was beginning to step out of the city, it prompted Stu to ask, “Oy, Murdoc?”

“Mister Niccals,” He corrected Stu, “Or Master Niccals if you’d like.”

Stu nodded, “Can I ask you something, Mister Niccals?”

Murdoc sighed, “I don’t see why not, so long as it isn’t stupid.”

“Well I guess I was just wondering- wondering... W-why me?” Stu asked, “I just don’t understand it.”

“I already told you I needed a minion.”

“I know,” Stu said, “It just seems odd it had to be me. I thought there was a reason, maybe?”

Murdoc remained in thought for a moment, “Oh, I don’t know. If I had to pick a reason... uh, I had this dream...”

 “What? A dream?”

The witch sounded aggravated, “I have strange dreams all the time. They’re not images per se, but words.”

“Like prophecies?” Stu asked, thinking about all the stories he grew up with.

“No, and yes, sometimes!” He huffed and pulled on his reins, stopping Madge to face Stu, “So the other day I was minding my own business when I had a dream. I heard something along the lines of _‘You will meet someone unexpected’.”_ He said, waving his hand around.

 Stu just stared blankly with those empty black eyes.

 Murdoc continued, “I thought that meant someone I knew, but I didn’t recognize anyone these last couple of days and since we’re now leaving, I suppose that someone was you.”

“Wow...” Stu said, “I thought you just enjoyed torturing me.”

 “Well maybe it’s both,” Murdoc winked, his smile returning, “It's a little like fate, isn’t it?”

Stu didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know much about fate but he thought maybe this is where he’s supposed to be. He just kept looking back.

He rocked back and forth, watching the old city getting further and further away until it disappeared on the horizon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I wanna say about this au and questions I assume you might have:
> 
> The setting: In this AU, the world is a little different. Geography is different and technology has progressed very slowly, at most, 18th century (like fma or howls moving castle)
> 
> Magic: Magic is pretty straight forward; (I’ll be going more in debt with it in story) 
> 
> The difference between a sorcerer and witch? I will literally be explaining this in a future chapter.
> 
> Music: while music won’t be a priority, it’ll still exist in some way.
> 
> Since this is an au, I want to reference things that happened to gorillaz canon, but they will be a little out of order.
> 
> Murdoc’s satanism. Since it’s another world this is tricky.
> 
> Can you still cry without eyeballs? I googled this and from what I gather: Yes.
> 
> ( I actually really wanted this to come out in October so sorry about that)
> 
> This Chapter was edited by: FeliciaAmelloides  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stu agreeing to work for Murdoc. He now has to learn how to live with him and learn about magic too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a domestic chapter with some world building and setting stuff up.

* * *

 

Most people might not choose a yak as a first choice for transportation, but Stu found it oddly relaxing. Murdoc would occasionally speak but for the most part their traveling was done in silence.

The two of them had been traveling through the Grasslands for over a day. At night they camped out on the floor under the stars.

They each had a blanket laid on the floor next to a campfire. Madge slept pretty close by.

Stu looked up at the sky excitedly, “So Mister Niccals, how far is your home now? Is it much further?”

“Hn.” Was Murdoc’s only response. His eyes were closed, arms crossed on his chest"

Stu turned his head to look at the witch, “Still a long way? That’s okay, I can wait...”

Their makeshift beds were parallel. Stu kept looking over at Murdoc, but the witch seemed to already be sleeping. Stu realized he was best undisturbed.

“Hey, Dents...” Murdoc called out, suddenly sitting up.

Stu sat up too; he couldn’t help his nerves, “Um... yes?”

Murdoc kept his line of sight forward, not facing Stu, “There’s something we’ve gotta talk about.”

“Oh?”

Murdoc sat up, “Yes. You see, there’s something I need from you before you enter my service. It’s sort of a biggie.”

“You already took my eyes! What could be bigger than that?” Stu asked.

“Yes, that was fun,” Murdoc smirked, “But this is serious.”

“Okay?” Stu said.

“See, over the years I’ve had a few helpers here and there. I parted ways with some less prettily then others,” Murdoc admitted, “But one sure way to keep a minion in check is to enter a kind of contract.”

Stu just stared.

Murdoc coughed, “The contract entails that you, the henchman, should give something up temporarily as way to ensure we both get the best deal.”

“What are you saying?” Stu asked, confused.

“Before I allow you to work for me, I need you to, well, hand over your soul.” Murdoc said.

“You want my soul?” Stu asked, “Why? What are you gonna do it with it?”

“Nothing! I just need it as... insurance,” said Murdoc, “Besides, I can give back at any time.”

There wasn’t much to think about. It didn’t help that Stu didn’t quite understand.

“Okay.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna use it, I just need it to-” Murdoc blinked, “Oh, heh, you already agreed?”

Stu nodded.

“Brilliant, you’ll make a fine servant. I knew I’d found a gem when I saw you,” Murdoc laid back down, curling up in the blanket, “Goodnight, minion.”

“Night.” Stu replied, following suit.  
 

* * *

  
   
The next day, once out of the Grasslands, Madge began to travel more Northeast. She followed a trail until it divided into three roads. She then took the middle road that lead to some woods. They were surrounded by hills and too many trees to count.

Murdoc said aloud, “The ‘Weird Woods,’ sometimes called ‘The Witch’s Wood.”

Stu couldn’t pay attention. He had fallen asleep some time ago, sitting up with his head hanging down. The night before held too much excitement to sleep. Or rather, a mix of fear and anticipation. When Madge abruptly stopped, he fell off and crashed to the ground.

“We’re here!” Murdoc announced.

Stu stood up, looking around. The woods seemed to have a natural clearing. The clearing was a small field of grass that grew tall and pale. A wall of trees surrounded them, so thick you could only see one or two rows before it turned into darkness. Behind them had been the “road” they took to get there. In reality, it was nothing more than a small trail.

In the middle of the field was a small wooden house, or rather, a hovel.

“This is my place!” Murdoc proclaimed.

The hovel was made of wood. There was only one floor, small windows, and a small tree was growing out from the center of the roof.

“Madge’s stable is ‘round the back,” Murdoc said, “And a couple of leagues east, there’s a little town called ‘Little Chester’.”

Stu was still looking around. He couldn’t help but spin in place, looking from the house to the woods to the road to Madge to Murdoc and back to the house. He did it until he got dizzy and fell to the floor.

“Come on, dent face.” Murdoc left Madge in front of the house and let her graze. The two of them walked into Murdoc’s home.

 

* * *

 

The hovel was very dark. Candles were spread out around the room. The smells of oils and earthy herbs perfumed the air.

A small cracked mirror was the closest thing on the wall to the entrance. The oval mirror hung alone and when Stu saw it all he could focus on were the two voids in his head staring back at him. He disregarded the mirror.

Murdoc snapped his fingers and a couple of candles caught alight, “Go on, make yourself at home.”

A table sat in the middle of the room along with three chairs. Behind it was the tree Stu had seen sticking out outside. In the right-hand corner was a desk. Both had a massive number of objects on them. Amongst them, some books and scrolls had been laid out as well as many jars.

Stu observed the jars. Some contained plants, others food, and at least two had what Stu assumed were organs of some sort.

Stu circled around the base of the trunk. Some branches growing from it stuck out in little holes in the ceiling, “You like living with a tree?”

“Oh that? That was there when I bought the place. It’s nothing really, just a stupid indoor plant.” Murdoc traced the bark with his nail.

“Why don’t you just...” Stu clenched his hand and then opened it, “Poof it away?”

“Amazing,” Murdoc shook his head, “I’ll just get to work on that... what exactly is it you wanted me to do? _Poof_ it away? Exactly how should I do that?”

Stu shrugged, “I don’t know. You can’t just make it disappear?”

“No,” Murdoc said, “Because that’s not how anything works.”

“Ya make things appear, don’t you?” Stu asked, “Isn’t that how it works? The Magics?”

“That’s different. Magic is all about making things appear using other things.” Murdoc sounded more frustrated than ever.

“Burn it?” Stu offered.

“And set my house on fire?” Murdoc replied.

“If not with magic... then just cut it down...” Stu suggested.

“Can’t do that either. The house is built around it; it would ruin the whole structure.”

“Never mind. Forget it.” Stu crossed his arms.

On the desk were more writing materials. Beside it was a large wooden shelf and some wooden cabinets.

Stu walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it without thinking. He was startled by a large bird cawing in his face.

He jumped back, yelling out.

“You sly devil!” Murdoc called out. The bird flew to his shoulder.

“Is this your pet?” Stu asked.

“Not a pet,” Murdoc corrected, “Cortez here is my very special friend.”

“Aww...” Stu took a few steps closer, “He’s a handsome raven.”

“He isn’t just any bird. He’s a very sophisticated animal. In fact, I’ll wager he’s smarter than you.” Murdoc snickered.

The raven rubbed the top of its head on Murdoc’s chin while the witch stroked it. Stu turned around and walked back to the wardrobe.

Instead of clothes, Stu found the wardrobe contained vials, potions perhaps, and many more jars within its compartments. More candles, crystals and a couple of animal skulls also lined the shelves.

A second door stood across from the front door. When Stu opened it, he saw the field behind the house. A small stable was a little way from the house, and an outhouse lay even further than that. Lastly, there seemed to be a bath tub in the middle of the field.

Stu chose not to question it, at least not yet, and closed the back door.

Another door that lead to the left side of the house was the last unexplored place. When Stu reached out for it, Murdoc stepped in.

“Ah, ah, ah” he said, holding Stu’s hand in place, “That there is my room, and no one goes in there expect ol’ Murdoc.”

“Okay.” Stu said. Murdoc released his hand and backed off.

“Over there you’ll find where you’ll be staying.” Murdoc pointed at the right side of the house. In one of the corners hung a hammock.

An iron fireplace also sat on the right side of the house. An empty cauldron was placed beside it. The space by the fireplace was warm and it made the hovel feel oddly tranquil. It made Stu sleepy, “Can I go to bed?"

“Soon,” Murdoc said, taking a seat at his table, “Come over here, _blue-boy_. It’s soul giving time.”

“Oh right, my soul...” Stu took the seat directly next to Murdoc. The witch pulled out a bowl and a paintbrush.

Murdoc held out his hand. Stu realized he had to place his own in Murdoc’s.

When he did, Murdoc pulled on his wrist, bringing Stu’s hand onto the table in front of him.

The witch took a very deep breath and began to draw on Stu’s hand with the paintbrush.

Stu watched Murdoc carefully paint something on the back of his hand. The paint had been cold and whatever Murdoc was doing only looked crooked from where Stu sat.

“Now this is a seal. It’s gonna mark your soul as mine.” He said, grinning widely.

“Will it hurt?”

“No, no, no... Well, maybe a little.”

The black paint was shaped like a sloppy circle with what looked like a star inside it amongst various strange symbols. Stu wasn’t afraid, but suddenly everything began to truly sink in.

Murdoc’s eyes flashed up to look into Stu’s.

“Last chance...” he said, “You still fine with this?”

“Yeah. Just do it.” Stu said before he could change his mind.

“- - - - //” Murdoc spoke to fast for Stu to hear, but the spell seemed so short anyway.

The symbol on his hand burned and began to glow red. Stu’s whole body spasmed like it was rejecting something. He tried his hardest to spit out whatever was trying to get out, throwing his weight off the chair and falling to the ground. Then his false eyes began to hurt, like they too wanted to leave. He couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe. All at once everything turned white. Then the pain subsided and his vision returned to normal.

Stu took a deep breath from the floor and looked around. Everything was still where it was before.

“I’m not dead?” Stu stared at the ceiling.

“Nope. You gonna be alright, Dents?” Murdoc looked over at him.

Stu stared up into those grey and black eyes, “I need a minute.” He used his hands to cover his eyes, unable to see anything now. He screamed into his hands, this time yelling as loud as he could to express the pain his body felt.

Murdoc just stood there watching, his hands on his hips as he patiently waited for Stu to stop screaming.

When Stu finally stopped, he looked at his hand. The symbol and the paint were gone. It looked as if nothing was ever there. “Where- where’d it go?” He spoke between breaths.  
Murdoc leaned over him. “It’s still there.” He waved his hand above Stu’s. The symbol, now red, returned for a moment.

“What- what happened to me?” Stuart stuttered, grabbing at his face.

Murdoc shrugged. “That's just what happens when you give up your soul. Now you’re just a fleshy shell.”

Stu’s eyes widened. Perhaps he hadn’t considered the consequences of giving up his soul. When he stood up, he caught a glimpse of himself in the cracked mirror.

He gazed at the blue haired boy he no longer recognized. It was a feeling he’d had ever since he gave up his eyes.

“I look like a monster. Now I'm a soulless, ugly monster.” Stu stepped toward the mirror.

“Hey now, that’s not true! You’re still as pretty as a picture! I’d even say you look better now than before!” Murdoc said.

“What makes you say that?”

Murdoc joined him beside the mirror, “Well, before you were boring, but now you’re interesting! And you’re not soulless. You just aren’t in possession of your own soul. That’s not so bad, yeah?”

It was almost convincing. The black unnatural eyes were haunting to look at, but at least there was something to be seen.

_A reflection._

He looked down at his feet.

_A shadow._

He returned to his face. It was still odd, but at least he was still a human being.

“Don’t let that get you down! ‘S not all bad...” Murdoc kept talking, but Stu only paid attention to half the things he said.

“And you’re sure that... I’m still alive?” Stu asked.

“Your heart’s still beating, right? Still breathing?”

“I think so...”

“Right! Good man, you’ll be fine. And you already look like a great minion. A great witch needs a minion to match,” Murdoc said proudly, “Tomorrow you officially work for me, got it?”

Stu didn’t listen to another word. He crawled into his hammock and promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
   
“Alright then,” Murdoc started the next morning, “Can I assume a chore boy like you knows how do things?”

Stu thought about it, “I suppose so. What things?”

“Every day I expect you to wake up early and cook me breakfast.” Murdoc started.

Stu sat down at the table again. He thought, _I’ve never cooked a day in my life..._

“After that, you’ll do any laundry lying around. Then there’s lunch. You will also be providing that. And dinner too! You’ll also have to clean Madge’s stable and tidy up the place.” He gestured towards the whole home.

Murdoc continued, “You might wanna consider retiling the roof, that hasn’t been done in ages...”

Stu couldn’t help but stare at that wicked grin. Murdoc was still speaking, but all it did was bore Stu. All this talk of chores only reminded him of Uncle Norm’s. It made him wonder if there was actually a difference between here and there.

_Well, ‘sides the part where I had to sell my soul..._

“And besides all of that, you also have to do anything else I ask you to do. You got all that, face-ache?” Murdoc asked.

“Um... yes?” Stu responded.

It seemed to satisfy Murdoc, “Excellent. Get to it, _blue-boy!_ ”

Stu stood up when Murdoc spoke again,

“One more thing. Unless told otherwise, do not, under any circumstances, let someone into my home. Even if I’m here, I see most of my clients outside.”

“All right.” Stu said.

The first day didn’t start out too bad, although Stu had trouble remembering the list of chores. He remembered having to make Murdoc breakfast. He burned two eggs and served them to him. Then he walked around cleaning the inside of the home.

Murdoc spent most of the day writing notes and studying books, some with pictures and some without. In fact, a lot of them had blank pages. Stu looked over his shoulder. Murdoc had already had a few drinks, so he eventually fell asleep at his desk.

Stu stared at him while he snored. Little else could be heard in the little hovel. Stu’s mind thought of the Enchantress from his childhood. She had been the only physical magic he had seen for many years. Beautiful, ethereal and seemingly so intelligent. It was hard to see Murdoc as her equal.

By the third failed meal, Murdoc finally said, “I’ve decided I will be personally handling my own food intake from now on. Just get me my drinks. Think you can handle that?” His tone was sour.

“Of course.” Stu replied happily.

The next day he moved onto laundry. Murdoc had more clothes than he knew what to do with. Stu did his best to grab as many as he could.

He dropped them outside on the ground, noticing the copper bathtub in the middle of the field behind the house.

Stu approached it, wondering if maybe he could use it wash the clothes. As he got closer, he realized the tub was still full of water.

The water was a dark, murky color with all sorts of things sticking out of it. Plants and little creatures seemed to be growing in the tub. It was like a stagnant, dirty pond.  
The tub also had a faucet that lead nowhere and was awfully rusted. The whole thing looked like it was close to falling apart.

“Maybe I could drain it?” Stu said aloud.

“Don’t even think about it!” Murdoc said, suddenly standing next to him.

“What? Why?! It’s disgusting!” Stu protested, “You should just let me clean it.”

“This,” He pointed, touching the water with one of his nails, “Is my special bath. The water has been standing there for years and I will not have you throw that all away.”

“You use it? To bathe??” Stu asked. His skin crawled just looking at the bathwater.

Murdoc smiled proudly, “It’s a concoction of my own design. It’s better for you than that regular boring stuff.”

“You mean clean water,” Stu shook his head, “Where am I supposed to clean the laundry? Where am I gonna bathe?”

Murdoc shrugged, “Don’t know. There’s a river if you follow the trail west. Oh! Wait!”

Murdoc ran inside and returned with a little wooden washtub and wash board, “Here you go, _face-ache_.”

“Gee, thanks,” Stu sighed and sat on the floor, “What about water?”

Murdoc coughed and spoke, “ - - - - //” He snapped his fingers and the washtub became filled to the brim with water.

The words seemed far away again. Stu couldn’t understand what Murdoc had said, but it had made what he needed appear so it wasn’t worth questioning.

Stu snorted, “That you can do but you can’t poof away one little tre-“

“Do not start with that again!” He heard Murdoc say from afar.  
 

* * *

  
   
About a week went by without any problems. Most days the witch would practice his craft. Lately he had been collecting dead or dry flowers. Being a henchman meant more of tending to all of Murdoc’s whims than going on magical journeys.

Stu decided to do laundry again. While he washed the clothes, Murdoc came out of the house with a chair and a parasol. He set the chair down and sat down with a pipe in hand. 

“Did you need something?” Stu asked, feeling watched now.

“No, just enjoying the fresh air!” said Murdoc, lighting the pipe.

Stu wrapped ropes around the house and a couple of trees, allowing him to hang up the washed clothes.

Stu noticed the trail leading away from Murdoc’s. Someone was walking toward the hovel, alone.

“Murdoc... someone’s here.” Stu called out.

Murdoc sat up, “It’s still Mister Niccals.”

The man in the distance wore a great suit. He looked older than Murdoc. He wore a tall hat and walked with a fancy cane.

It reminded Stu of royalty. But Stu had never seen royalty outside of stories.

“Hello sirs. By any chance are either of you the witch who resides here?” The fancy-looking man asked.

Stu called out from afar, “I’m Stu Pot, and this neat fella is Murdoc Niccals. Best witch in the world he says!” He pointed at Murdoc.

Murdoc stood up fast, knocking over his parasol, “You know what’s else is neat, dent-face? You shutting up.” His voice was too low for the other man to hear.

Stu whispered, “Well excuse me for trying to have a proper conversation.”

“I don’t pay you to fraternize with my customers!” Murdoc paid no attention to their height difference. He looked up and faced Stu with his hands on his hips.

“You don’t pay me.” Stu pointed out.

“Why don’t you go inside, finish the laundry later?” Murdoc ordered, grabbing Stu’s shoulders and pushing him towards the door.

“Fine.” Stu walked inside with his arms crossed and the door closed behind him.

He ran over to the window to get a better look.

The man shook Murdoc’s hand. They were talking but Stu couldn’t hear anything. He looked around. The house was far too messy for visitors. It was no wonder Murdoc saw all of his clients outside.

Outside, Murdoc’s smile disappeared. His eyes widened and he yelled out, " _Are you fucking serious!?”_

Loud enough for even Stu to hear it. Stu watched the man wave his hands around before pulling out a pouch. The man threw it at Murdoc, who effortlessly caught it.

They continued speaking for a few more minutes before the man left and Murdoc stormed inside.

“Tosser.” He muttered to himself.

“Everything go well?” Stu asked.

Murdoc waved his hand, “It’s nothing. Just a job.” He began undressing, starting with his shirt before moving onto his belt and trousers.

“What’s the job? Another curse?” Stu asked, “Maybe I could- I could help again?”

Murdoc sat down, pulling on a pair of britches and boots, “It’s not like that. I have to find an ingredient. It won’t be pleasant. So you don’t need concern yourself with such things. But I might be gone from anywhere between four and twenty-four hours.”

“That long?” Stu watched him put on another shirt, “What’s the ingredient?”

Murdoc fastened a blade on his side and grabbed one of his bags, shoving things around him into it, “I told you, you don’t have to think about it.” He replied.

Stu looked back and forth, trying to push himself to say more. But the words refused to come. He took in a deep breath.

Murdoc stood up, wrapping his cape around his shoulders. He walked over to the cracked mirror.

Stu joined him with his hat in his hands. Murdoc put it on and the look was complete. Stu smiled, “Looks good.”

He sniffed, “All right. Sit tight, I’ll be back in a bit.” he said, adjusting his hat before making his way towards the exit.

“Perhaps- Um, you’d like some company?”

The door slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

Ever since moving here, Stu found himself walking through the woods every day. It was the only thing he could think to do in his free time. The woods, however, were scary without Murdoc. Stu did his best to walk on the small trail that went from Murdoc’s. He’d walk west, but the farthest he’d ever walk was a sign that pointed toward Little Chester.

As he walked on the trail back, Cortez flew overhead. He watched Stu with a keen eye.

Stu looked up and realized the wind had begun to pick up and clouds had gathered. A light drizzle started. Stu ran back into the hovel, then threw some pieces of wood into the iron fireplace.

Some water was leaking through, but it only trickled down the tree. The sounds of rain and wind only drew attention to how bored Stu was. He wanted to play his flute.

Stu stood up. The main room had slowly, thanks to Stu, become easier to navigate. Things weren’t as spread out as they used to be. Even if the place was still messy, Stu could remember where certain things were. But even after a week of cleaning this room, Stu had never seen his flute.

He realized that the flute might be among Murdoc’s things in his room. The most Stu could do was hope Murdoc kept it there. But that meant actually entering the room.

The door looked ordinary, but Stu couldn’t help but fear it. Magic was strange and unusual. It made Stu wonder if he’d burst into flames just touching it.

He reached for the handle and took a breath of relief when nothing happened. He stared at his hand until it finally turned slowly and opened Murdoc’s door.

To his surprise, the room seemed very ordinary. There was a bed, a small table, and a wardrobe. The room had no windows, making it appear completely dark.

Stu approached Murdoc’s bed carefully. The room had no lights on. Stu found a candle but no means to light it. He remembered Murdoc didn’t need anything to help him set a fire.

Stu began searching as best as he could. He took a step forward and heard something fall onto the floor. He quickly felt for whatever it was. The object had been on the little table next to Murdoc’s bed.

Stu realized it was a frame. The frame had a picture in it, a drawing. Stu pulled it out and was surprised to see a man staring back at him.

The man was older and wearing a top hat. His smile sent a shiver down Stu’s spine. The drawing had several holes in it. Stu gently touched them. Most of the holes were small. He wondered what could have caused that damage.

The next place he looked was a small chest beside the table. In it were many books and trinkets. Stu beamed with joy when he pulled out his homemade flute.

Once he had the object he intended to find, he left and closed the door behind him. He sat back down in front of the fireplace, flute in hand.

Stu took a deep sigh of relief. Everything was perfect now. Murdoc was the strangest person he’d ever lived with and it wasn’t like the chores were easier than at Uncle Norm’s, but with the sounds of the rain and the warmth of the fire, for the first time since he started staying there it felt like a home.

Stu raised the flute to his lips, not thinking about what he was going to play.

Then he heard a loud bang against the door.

“Just a minute!” Stu yelled out, hiding his flute. He ran to the front entrance.

“Is anyone there? Hello?” A voice that wasn’t Murdoc’s said.

“Hello?” Stu said from behind the door.

The voice was clearly a girl’s, “Yes? Hello! I was walkin’ by when the rain started. Then I saw this house! I was wonderin’ if I could come inside? Just until the rain lets up?”

Stu stood there quietly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Murdoc said not to let anyone in, but he had been gone for hours.

“Please! My clothes are drenched! I just need somewhere to stay for a bit!”

“Um...” Stu started twiddling his fingers, “I’m sorry, I can’t...”

“What do you mean you can’t? Please, sir! I need help!” She said.

Stu wondered what a character in a fairytale would do. Probably the heroic thing. But his own thoughts reminded him that nothing about him was particularly heroic. Except maybe if he let in the girl.

Without words, Stu pulled the door open. The girl immediately ran inside.

“Thank you, sir! Bless you!” she said, taking her hat off.

The girl had soft brown hair and bright lips. Her coat was a soft pink and she was much shorter than Stu. He could smell her perfume.

“I can take your coat for you and dry it off.” Stu suggested.

“Yes, that would be- Oh my.” The girl gasped, “Your eyes...”

Stu took a step back, “I’m sorry, I sometimes sort of forget about it.” he stumbled back.

The girl reached out, “No, no, no... it’s... breathtaking!” She handed her coat over and Stu took it.

She turned away and looked around, “Is this... your lovely home?” She asked.

“No, it belongs to The Great Witch M-” Stu stopped, wondering if he should actually say who owns the house, “M-me.”

“So you do own it?” She questioned.

“Er... Yes.” Stu said.

The girl blinked, “And you’re a witch?”

Stu nodded, “Yep.”

Her expression changed and she moved away from Stu, “I’m surprised.”

“Yeah, I’ve been a witch my whole life... In fact, I could turn you into a toad! So you best leave when the rain stops...”

The girl smiled. Unlike before, there was something so content about it. She walked over to the desk.

“Hmm...” she touched a book with an amused smile, “So, where is he?”

“He? He who?” Stu asked.

The girl’s voice was a lot less soft, “You know who, Mister Toad Witch.” She picked up the book and opened it, “Did he finally leave this place? Did he sell it to you?”

“I don’t-” he walked over to her, coat still in hand, “What are you saying? Who are you?”

The girl’s hair suddenly changed in shape and became a much darker shade. Her face melted away to reveal smaller eyes, a mole above her lip and pointed ears, like Murdoc. She was also taller than Murdoc, not by much but enough for Stu to notice it.

A different woman entirely stood before him now. This was one looked a lot less happy too.

Stu gasped, “Are you a witch?”

“No! I’m not a witch!” The woman yelled, “I myself, am a sorceress.” her voice was very different, scratchy and piercing

“Oh, like an enchantress?” Stu asked.

“You’re a bit thick yeah? What kind of witch are ya?” She took her coat out of Stu’s hands, “You don’t know the difference between a sorcerer and enchanter?”  
“It’s because… I’m - not - a witch...” Stu admitted.

She sighed, “A sorcerer is a magic user that studies in potions and spells. An Enchanter also studies spells but power. Am I makin’ sense?” The girl began to go through the things on Murdoc’s desk, throwing books back.

“No! I’m still confused! Hey, stop that!” Stu tried to catch a book, “Whoever you are, I think you need to leave.”

“Paula,” She opened a certain book and began reading, “My name’s Paula Cracker. And don’t worry, I know Murdoc.”

“You do? I mean... Wait, you do?” Stu asked.

“We met at a ball years ago. We had a great time, but after that I never heard from him again. So occasionally I like to find him, screw with his head, all in the name of good fun of course.” Paula said, closing the book she was reading.

“So you’re friends?” Stu asked.

Paula stood next to him, “I wouldn’t call it that. I actually quite fancy him.”

“Fancy?” Stu questioned

Paula nodded, “Mhm,” She turned to look at Stu and her smile dropped, “You’re livin’ with him and he didn’t tell you nothin’ about magic?”

“Only some things. Like why he had to use my eyeballs for a spell. But I don’t really understand it. I’d like to.”

Paula thought for a moment then she said, “Listen here boy, I’m only gonna say this once.”

“Okay.” Stu said, listening closely.

Paula smiled, “I’m gonna give you a quick lesson in magic. Even for someone like you.”

Paula began mixing things together. First she grabbed a bowl, then she added one of the plants from a jar into it. She started mashing it, then added some liquid.

“You need three things to properly do magic. First, you need ingredients...” Paula grabbed some kind of powder to add to her mixture.

“Different things need different ingredients. Magic users used to spend their whole lives figurin’ out what spells need what. It’s all common knowledge nowadays.”

Stu watched, “What are you making?”

Paula ignored the question and continued speaking, “The second thing you need, is, well, Magic. You can’t just throw a couple of mushrooms or eyeballs into a pot. You gotta summon magic with a seal, or an incantation.”

Paula brought the bowl to her mouth, “Like this, - - - - -/ - - - - - / - - / - - // “

Paula poured her brew into a small vial, “Lastly, you need intent.” The small potion she had created was deep blue.

“Intent?” Stu questioned.

“Magic relies on the user. It’s just a tool for the users to do whatever they want. You can be the kind of person who only makes sweet charms, like an Enchanter. Or you might wanna study magic just to be powerful like a wizard,” Paula said, “Your intentions are the most important because you can’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“This is all very complicated... I thought magic was just for helping people,” Stu said, “That’s what Murdoc’s doing.”

“Murdoc isn’t helping people. He’s doing whatever he wants. Like how he wants to waste away out here. It’s why he never took any proper schooling,” Paula set the bowl down, holding the vial, “There. It’s finished.”

“Does Murdoc know how to do this too? Or do witches do different things? I’m still confused. What do enchantresses do?” Stu rubbed his head, “What did you even make?”  
Paula drank the contents of the vial suddenly. Her lips became as blue as the potion.

Paula stopped moving, “Well, I thought maybe it would be better if ol’ Murdoc didn’t know I was here.”

“Oh...” Stu said, “Um, I thought you wanted to see him.”

“I do, I do!” She said, “But the timing’s not right. He was supposed to answer the door, not you. And I doubt he’ll be happy about me being here. Maybe we could keep this between the two of us?”

“Oh!” Stu said, “You don’t want me telling Murdoc?”

“Can you? Please?” Paula took a step closer to Stu.

“I don’t know...” Stu said. Paula’s perfume was sweet and it drew him in. One of her hands found his. He looked up and down. Her eyes were so near his. It made him shake a little.

“Promise me?” Her voice was low, her lips so close.

Stu couldn’t take it, “I promise.”

Then Paula closed the gap between them and started kissing Stu. He allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a moment. Her lips parted and she whispered something still against his lips. His mouth began to burn.

He pulled away, “Ow! Ow! What was that?”

She smiled, “Just a precaution. I sealed your promise with a kiss.”

“You didn’t have to do that! I already promised!” Stu rubbed his mouth, “You didn’t have to burn me...”

“I didn’t burn you. It’s just a little spell. Think of it as me making sure you keep your word,” Paula smiled, grabbing Stu by the chin, “You know, you’re kinda cute.” It was the last thing she said before leaving.  
 

* * *

  
   
Even hours after she left, Stu couldn’t stop thinking about Paula. He would have lied for her had she only asked instead of cursing him. Instead she decided to trick him, twice in fact.

 _It’s ‘cause your stupid_. Stu thought.

He stared at the fire, hugging his knees. He rubbed his lips. They still stung. His gaze was then drawn to his hand and the symbol he couldn’t see.

“Magic users...” Stu muttered, “Maybe I should try to tell Murdoc anyway...”

 _That would show them_.

Inevitably, Murdoc returned late at night. The door opened and Stu looked up from his spot.

The witch looked awful, almost as if he hadn’t slept in days. Murdoc hung his cape and hat on the rack. His black hair was a mess and there were scratches spread out over his whole body. Three scratches stood out across his cheek.

“Um... Hello.” Stu stood up, nervously walking over to Murdoc.

Murdoc looked over and snorted, “I forgot you were living here for a second. I’m not really used to it yet.”

“Me neither,” Stu coughed, “I think it’s important to tell you that today —-“

‘ _Someone came here for you_ ’

Stu wanted to say but the words died in his mouth and he just stood there with his mouth open.  
“Yes?” Murdoc asked.

Stu took a deep breath and tried again, “Today, —-“

‘ _A lady barged in_ ’

Stu could tell Murdoc was getting bothered. He already looked like hell. Now Stu only seemed to be making matters worse. The spell Paula had cast had worked better than Stu would have guessed.

“Spit it out, boy.” Murdoc said softly, too exhausted to be annoyed.

“Today…” Stu spoke, not knowing what to say, “I missed you...”

A smile cracked across Murdoc’s face, “Missed me? I was only gone a couple of hours.”

“It was... a scary few hours.” Stu admitted, unable to elaborate past that.

Murdoc sat in thought for a while, “Hm, today seems to be very enlightening.”

“Does it?” Stu questioned.

“Yes. You see two-dents, I had the strangest thought on my hunt today.” Murdoc started.

“You went hunting today?” Stu asked.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Murdoc ordered and then continued, “I had the strangest thought-”

“What was it?” Stu couldn’t help asking.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, “You see, it all started when I met with Mister Bald Man. After he asked for one of my famous curses and after I told him I could do it, you know what he said to me?”

Stu shook his head.

Murdoc deepened his voice, “’Name your price.’ Can you believe it? He actually said that.”

“That’s... Great?” Stu replied.

Murdoc stood up, “It is great. You see, this only means one thing. After all these years of hard work, some people are finally starting to understand exactly what the talent I have means. My reputation precedes me. I’m an upscale witch now.”

“That’s wonderful!” Stu said.

“And since I’m too important now, I shouldn’t be doing the hunting anymore. Not while I have a minion that can do all the hard work!” The witch said excitedly, “In fact, you will be accompanying me on all of my missions and errands from now on!”

“Really? Promise?” Stu asked.

Murdoc shrugged, “Sure, why not?"  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot planned, a lot I wanna write.
> 
> Maybe some pictures too.
> 
> This Chapter was edited by: FeliciaAmelloides


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go on their first official Adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I keep trying to edit this chapter but its not saving? I'll keep on it but there are still weird spaces between words)

* * *

 

When Murdoc awoke, he was surprised to hear the sound of a teapot going off. The steam had caused it to wail loudly. It rang through the whole house until Murdoc couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Murdoc feared maybe it wasn’t just a kettle and walked  out of his room shirtless, “What in hell’s name are you doing?”  He yelled over the  shriek of the pot, covering his ears.

One boy with two holes for eyes stood before him, his big black eyes looking at him in shock. “Sorry Murdoc! I was making tea and I went outside for a minute -”  he pulled out the iron kettle from the fireplace with tongs and oven mitts.

His eyelashes were so long  and  unusually thick today. Murdoc shook his head, “Why’d you have to wake me up so early?”

“It’s evening.” The  dent-face replied.

“Oh.”

Dents’ blue hair was getting longer and shabbier by the day. Not that Murdoc minded . The messy look fit him quite well.

Murdoc rubbed his face and reached out to his table where a bowl of fruit sat. He discovered the bowl was empty. When he looked over at Dents, he saw him eating an apple. It was the last one he was sure.

He looked into all of  the cabinets for food,  but  all he found was an old , hard piece of bread.

Dents sat at the table, drinking his tea and eating the apple. Murdoc  sat  next to him, using his knife to cut the bread into pieces and eating it.

Wh ile he had intended to just eat the bread, this quickly bored Murdoc. He could barely even cut  it . He sat there with his legs spread out and  head hanging back while he casually used his knife to start stabbing the bread. Slowly he drew the blade up and back down.

Dents watched intently, having finished the apple . He sat quietly with his hands  in his lap.

“I like your knife.” He said with a sheepish smile.

Murdoc looked over and noticed some books on Dent’s lap he hadn’t seen before.

“What have you got there?” He asked.

“Oh, these?” Dents looked dow n and back up , “I’ve been reading some of your books...”

“Didn’t peg you as one of those literate peasant boys.” Murdoc laughed, continuing to stab the bread.

“Reading’s important. That’s what my mum always said , ” Dents said,  “ ‘Sides there’s some really interesting books in here! Some are old and this one has a lot of cool stories!”  He held up a blue book with a swirly symbol on the cover.

“That rings a bell...” Murdoc said, “I think I’ve read that one.”

“According to this book, legends say the seas were once still!” Dents said excitedly, “No waves, no tides, no nothing!” 

“Yes, it’s the one where the ocean only became wild and ravenous once men entered its domain, ” Murdoc snorted, “Another old wives’ tale. I’ve got a whole lot of those...” 

“It could be real!” Dents said, “Maybe this one’s a history book?” 

“It’s not, ” Murdoc sighed, “I have too many books I’ve never even touched. Most of these are just books I’ve had my whole life. ” 

Dents grinned widely, “This one’s my favorite!”  He held up a grey book in front of  Murdoc’s face.

Murdoc  glanced at  the book. It had a  skull on its cover. “ ’Rising of the Dead?’ What the hell is this book?” 

“It’s a tome!  It details the history of successful resurrections, ” Dents said happily, “Really creepy, wicked stuff!” 

“Shouldn’t you be off doing chores?” Murdoc asked.

“Oh right!” Dents stood up, “I  gotta clean Madge!” He walked around grabbing things, leaving Murdoc sitting alone.

Murdoc opened the book and scanned the pages, “Um,  these aren’t successful resurrections. All the people that were brought back remained rotting corpses . None were truly brought back as they were.”

“Nuh -uh!” Dents grabbed the wash tub, “They were moving and walking... That counts as successful.” 

“It doesn’t.” Murdoc simply said .

“Well, they’re successful to me!” Dents said, before leaving out the back door.

“Well,  you’re wrong!” Murdoc called out , but he had a feeling the bloke didn’t hear him. 

 

* * *

 

 Murdoc paced around his home . Normally he’d do his own chores but since acquiring a henchman he found himself with much more free time. 

_More time for spells? _ Murdoc thought about it,  _ Bah, who needs more time for work... _

He grabbed a nearby bottle and began today’s daily happy hour. Every hour can be happy hour if you’re bored enough.

He walked outside. The last of the sun’s rays beamed down and the wind brought the scent of something sweet. The sky had beg u n to turn a delightful pink. 

Murdoc took in a deep breath before thinking about smoking . Then he heard something unfamiliar.

“ _After a hard_ _ day, ” _ a voice sang , _“ After a hard daaay…” _

The voice cau ght his attention immediately. O nly him and the _blue boy_ were supposed to be here.

Before he knew it, his feet carried h im toward the voice, the song. Towards the stable, he realized.

When he peered in he saw his manservant  scrubbing Madge’s coat hair. The boy was the one singing!

_ “ After a hard day _

_ It's time to wake up... _

_ After a hard  daaay _

_I need a make-up... _

_ After a hard day ” _

Murdoc’s mouth was agape. I t had been so long since he had heard half decent singing. This boy of his was a natural.  

The bottle he was holding fell out of his hand and hit the ground.

_ “_ _After a hard da-_   Hey!” Dents yelled out, startled.  He dropped  the brush by accident. 

Murdoc jumped back, too stunned to speak.

“Mister Murdoc?” Dents questioned, “Why ’re you sneaking up on me like that?”

“I wasn’t sneaking!” Murdoc protested, his voice wavering, flustered; “This is my property so I can go wherever I want! Got it?”

“That’s good and fine but you could have at least war ned me!” Dents said as he picked  up the brush.

“I was just- caught off guard, ” Murdoc coughed, scratching the back of his neck , “I’ve never heard you sing before...”

“I told you I liked music .” Dents smiled widely, showing off those missing teeth.

Murdoc couldn’t shake the feeling of  embarrassment away, “Yeah, but you didn’t say  you were any good at it.”

“Mum loved listening to me sing. Dad too, sometimes...” Dents’ smile disappeared, “But they told me that singers don’t put food on the table. And  that’s that.” He faced Madge again.

The words reminded Murdoc of his own life, his own father and the things he used to say. “Dents...”

Dents looked over, but somehow Murdoc realized some things were better not said.

“Hey, how would you like to join me on a journey?” Murdoc suddenly asked.

The question made Dents’ face light up, “Really? Right now?”

“Sure. I’ve been putting it off anyway.” Murdoc smirked.

 

* * *

 

“When you said ‘Journey,’ I thought you were talking about a real adventure...” Dents said, his arms crossed.

Murdoc sat on Madge while the two of them traveled through the woods. Dents opted to walk instead of ride Madge. 

“This is an adventure... sort of . ” Murdoc said, looking downward.

“Shopping a t Little Chester is not what I thought you meant! I hate shopping... Uncle Norm used to make me carry everything.” Dents complained.

“You’re looking at this wrong, ” Murdoc started to  say, “You and I are setting out on an important errand! You should feel honored!”

The blue boy pouted, “A week ago you said you were going to let me join you on one of your...”

“My excursions?”

“Yeah, that! You said you needed me!”

Murdoc shrugged, “I said I should probably be bringing a minion. And I never promised anything . ”

“But  Murdoccccc! ” Dents whined.

Murdoc growled, “Stop that! If I need you for something, I’ll tell you!”

The boy started kicking at the d irt as they continued walking, h is eyebrows furrowed and his hands in his pockets.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, “Don’t be upset Dents, it’ll only take a couple of hours. There hasn’t been any real work since last week. When I need you, you’ll be the first to know.”

It didn’t improve Dents’ mood, much to Murdoc’s annoyance. He had never had a minion  who  mouthed off so much.

“I’ve got it! Why don’t you sing while we walk? Come on, Dents! That’ll raise your spirits!” Murdoc suggested.

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that.” Was all he said.

“What, _‘_ _Dents_ _’_? That’s who you are, ” Murdoc said nonchalantly, “ ’Cause of the two dents in your face.”

“But my name is Stu.” Said Dents.

“It’s a nickname. You telling me you’ve never heard of that?” Murdoc asked, already sick of this conversation.

“I never had one ‘sides Stu...” he said, “Can’t you call me something else?”

“Okay, ” Murdoc said, “ _Stu-_ _ Pid_ _!_ How about that?”

“No! That’s even worse!” Dents yelled out.

“Make up your stupid mind!” Murdoc yelled back.

Dents just glared at him with his arms crossed.

“Fine. Be that way.” Murdoc faced forward. If the bloke didn’t want to speak then neither would  he.

 

* * *

 

Little Chester  was the closest town to the Weird Woods. Both  were at the base of two great mountains.

Little Chester was  ordinary for the most part. The good ordinary people  were holding an outdoor market that day.

“Woooow!” Stu  exclaimed.

The market was held in the biggest street with many vendors trying to sell their wares and goods. Some sold spices, flowers or clothes, t hough many had closed by the time Stu and Murdoc showed up.

Some of its residents had even set aside an area for food and drink. Some people were dancing around there. It was all very lively.

One person was  painting the Mountain and the Weird Woods as a night landscape.

Stu spun around, taking all of  it in, “You didn’t tell me there was gonna be all these things!”

“It happens about once a week,” The witch  shrugged, “Didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”

“Look, that person has fish!” Stu squealed  while running.

“All right, you can look. But don’t go too far!” Murdoc yelled out.

The person was selling many live fish in small jars. Some were goldfish, others had stripes and one Stu thought looked like  a  weird jellyfish.

Stu walked away,  looking at the  other vendor stands and observing the people of Little Chester.  

Then one stand caught his eye. It was  a  smith who was selling his crafts. The man had swords, shields and metal jewelry.

“What can I get for you? Need something repaired? Or perhaps I can interest you in some lovely chains?” The man asked.

“No, thank you. I’m just looking.” Stu replied. Then he noticed a knife for sale.

The knife wasn’t like Murdoc’s,  His was old, with a brown grip and a sharp cross-guard.

The knife for sale had a gold handle and the blade  was curved. It even came in a nice-looking box.

Murdoc happen to be walking by when Stu called for him. 

“Oy, Murdoc! Come over here and look at this!” Stu said, “Isn’t this something that you’d love to get?”

“Hm. No thanks, I already have a good knife.” Murdoc said. 

“Oh, ” Stu said, “Then it’s something I’d love to have...”

“Are you asking me to buy it for you?” He asked.

Stu nodded with a small smile.

“And what, pray tell, will you be doing with this? Hm?” Murdoc asked .

“I  dunno. It be nice tool to have?” Stu shrugged. 

Murdoc huffed and stepped forward, “Excuse me, how much for that not-so- great knife?”

The smith narrowed his eyes, “Twenty silvers.”

“TWENTY!?” Murdoc exclaimed , “That’s like- twice the amount of a regular knife!”

“It’s a special price.”  the smith smiled.

“Oh,  pleeeeasse Murdoc!” Stu folded his hands, “I’ll never ask for anything again!”

“Ugh. Here.” Murdoc pulled out twenty silver coins and handed it the seller. 

“Enjoy.” He said with a content smirk.

“ Yipee!” Stu cheered. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He grabbed the box and pulled out his new knife.

“Whatever.” Murdoc grunted.

 

* * *

 

There were a few tables around the dancing area. A great fire had been  lit  right in the middle,  and  many couples danced around it. Depending on the music,  the dance  was different. Right now everyone danced slowly with their palms touching and walking in circles.

Stu sat a way from everyone else. He  had  already got ten enough  odd looks for the day. He played with his knife, not noticing that Murdoc had walked away at some point.

When he did look over, he saw Murdoc at one of the near by food stands. He was chatting with a group of ladies and his laugh could be heard over the music.

Stu’s eyes were drawn away from everyone, towards the darkness.

One girl stood away from the crowd, her brown hair  tied back into two pig tails. She had dark skin and freckles all around her face. Her pale dress was worn out and had patches sewn onto it. Stu could tell by her face she was staring at Murdoc.  She seemed upset, her fists  were clenched. Suddenly, she turned and walked away from the merriment.

Stu couldn’t help but think of Paula,

_ “I never heard from him again"_

When Murdoc walked up he was still laughing, “Here , Dents.” He handed Stu a little tart.

“It’s strawberry. You’re gonna love it.” Murdoc sat next to Stu, his own tart and drink in hand.

Stu blinked and stared at it, “Thanks, Murdoc!”

Murdoc took a drink, “Don’t just gawk at it! Have some!”

The tart looked amazing. The crust was a perfect golden brown, the red on top just popped and the smell made Stu’s to stomach growl.

He took the first bite. His eyes widened and he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. But then he began to cough from eating too fast.

Murdoc spat out his drink, laughing.

“Aw... it’s already gone...” Stu said with it still in his mouth, “Can I have another?”

“Do I look like I’m made of money?” Murdoc asked.

“Excuse me!” A girl shouted.

When Stu looked up he realized it was the girl from before, “It’s you.”

“It’s who?” Murdoc asked, “Who’s this?”

“You’re that witch who lives in the woods, right? The one who got drunk at last year’s harvest festival and jumped off the tavern’s rooftop?” She asked, her voice low and rough.

“The very same,” Murdoc said, “Though I’m not proud  of that one. Not one of my finest moments.”

Stu talked with his mouth full, chewing his food, “Why’d you jump off a roof?”

“I was  trying to prove I could fly. I can’t. But I thought I could...” Murdoc said, “Anyway , what can I do for  you  deary ? Perhaps a dance? You’ll have to get in line. A lot of birds want my attention tonight.” 

“No, thank you. I had something else I needed to speak to you about. Something important.” She said shortly.

“I didn’t see you dance with any other ladies .” Stu’s mouth was still full of tart.

“No one can understand you face-ache...” Murdoc turned his attention back to the girl, “I’m sorry dear, I’m not accepting any jobs right now. Come find me  tomorrow, I live off the trail-”

“I need to speak to you now! It’s important , sir.” She said, not dropping her sour tone.

“What part of  ‘no’ don’t you understand?” Murdoc asked.

“I’ll buy you a pint.” She simply said.

Murdoc smirked, “Now you’re talking my language!” He yelled out.

 

* * *

 

The three  of them shared a table outside.  Murdoc started to drink his pint, “So, what is it you wanted to say?”

“Well... My name is Ava.”

“Murdoc  Niccals, extraordinary Witch.” Murdoc said.

Stu spoke, “I’m Stu by the way. And not Dents.”

Ava took a deep breath, “My parents own a local bakery...” she said, her voice low. “And I guess I’ll just get to it. My fiancé left two days ago and she hasn’t returned.  I’m worried and no one wants to help me look for her.”

“That’s awful!” Stu said, sitting across from her.

“Why’s that?” Murdoc asked.

”My parents don’t approve. No one does. It’s because of who my fiancé is. Or rather, where’s she from.”

“Where’s she from?  The Flatlands? The Coastlands? She can’t be from  the  Drylands?!” Stu questioned.

“Further West. She’s from The Capital.” Ava said reluctantly.

“Huh? What’s wrong with that?” Stu asked.

“You’ve clearly never been out wester than the Flatlands. People from the Capital are the most insufferable people you’ll ever meet.” Murdoc replied.

“That’s what everyone says!” Ava said, “But I think they’re alright. At least, my Marie is...”

“Every ridiculous magic  user packs it up and heads West, ” Murdoc shook his head, “Everyone thinks they’ll make it rich out there...”

“Marie is a knight. She serves her Royal Majesty at the Capital, ” Ava said, “She was born there...”

“A knight? What exactly do knights even do anymore?” Murdoc took another sip of his drink.

“It’s more for tradition than military. Everyone in Marie’s family has a knighthood. She studied the blade for years and she’s studied art and music even longer.”

“We get it. Knighting is a very respectable occupation blah blah blah , ” Murdoc said, “So what happened?”

“Do you know where she went?” Stu asked.

“You ever been North? Beyond the mountains?” Ava simply asked.

“No. Why?”

“If you follow the pass through the mountains you’ll end up in the Wildlands. It’s a strange place where monstrosities and abominations live. Only the brave or stupid go there, usually...” Ava said, “Many oddities bleed into the mountains and once upon a time they used to bleed into the woods. That’s why we call them the ‘Weird Woods.”

“Ah, yes. Then a brave witch warded the woods. ‘The Witch’s Wood’ it also became known as.” Murdoc said with a content smile.

“Was that you?” Stu asked.

Murdoc snorted, “No, that was like fifty years ago... Though I did get to meet her. We’re living in her hovel right now.” Murdoc  turned his attention back to Ava.

 "What does  this  have to do with your girlie?” He asked.

“Lady Marie was pa rt of hunting party years ago. They came to fight and kill any horrible creature they could find. When Lady Marie entered our town, she was drawn in by its charm and never even went to the Wildlands. Instead, she stayed as a sort of holiday away from all  the duties she normally had...”  Ava sighed, “We met in spring. She came into our shop with flowers in her hair...”

Stu giggled, “You fell in love?”

Ava nodded, “There’s no one in this world I  would  rather be with... But Marie insisted on getting my parent’s blessing before we married. She’s old-fashioned like that.”

“And?” Murdoc asked.

“And my father decided to  give Marie an impossible task. A mushroom supposedly grows on the mountains, called the ‘Deep Shroom’. It’s said to have magical properties and it’s supposed to be delicious,” Ava said, “Marie said, ‘how hard can picking one mushroom be?’ But that was the day before yesterday and now I fear something might have happened to her!”

Murdoc finished the pint, and slammed it back on the table, “Right! Shouldn’t be a problem. We can leave now.”

She smiled for the first time, “That’s great! Thank you!”

“Now there’s just the small detail of payment.” Murdoc said.

Ava’s smile disappeared, “I’m afraid I’ve already given you all I can afford...”

Murdoc growled, “So what? You buy me one measly pint and suddenly we’re square? You realize you ’ r e asking me to go on an impossible task for free?”

“I guess I was hoping  you would hear me out and... help anyway...” Ava looked stunned.

“Nope! No, no, no!” Murdoc stood up, “Murdoc  Niccals doesn’t do things for free. Good luck with that wedding!”

“Wait! Hold on!” Stu said, “Maybe there’s something else we can work out?”

“Hmph, ” Murdoc said, “How about your parents? Maybe they could give us baked goods?"

Ava shook her head, “Mother and Father would never if they knew you were helping me and Marie... “

“So nothing? Nothing!” Murdoc shouted, “Come along Dents, this is a waste of time!”

“Please! I don’t have any choice! You’re the only one who can help me!” Ava cried out.

* * *

 

Murdoc walked away, not wanting to give those girls another thought , when Dents ran in front of him.

“Where are you going? ” He used his size to tower over Murdoc, placing both of his ha nds on the witch’s shoulders.

“Where does it look like?  I need to buy supplies for home, ” Murdoc said, “That’s why we came tonight.”

Dents blinked, “I know... But that girl needs us...”

“Us? There is no us, ” Murdoc grabbed Dents’ hands, pushing them back, “I’m the witch... you’re just a stupid mortal.”

“Then she needs you, ” He said, “Why can’t you help her? Just a little?” Dents tried to grab Murdoc again but the witch walked past him.

“I already told you no,” He replied, “You heard her, she’s got nothing.”

“Why does this have to be about money?” Dents asked, his voice wavering.

“It’s the law of the land, boy. You want something? You  gotta pay for it.” Said Murdoc.

“I thought witches played by their own rules.” Dents said

Murdoc stopped walking, “You! You fucking always have something to say! I don’t think I’ve ever had a minion who talked back as much as you! If I helped every sad sob story that asked then I’d be ruined, don’t you understand that? Are you really that daft?”

Dents stared, “Please. You can do it, you know you can... “ 

Murdoc took a deep breath. The boy meant it, He  really wanted him to do it. 

Ava caught up with them, “Mister Witch! I have this!” In her hand were three bronze coins, not even enough for another drink.

“Keep your chump change , ” Murdoc said, “I’ve decided to help you... For free...” his voice cracked while speaking.

Ava smiled, “I promise you, sir! I’ll repay you one day!”

“Bleh ! ” Murdoc shook his head, “Don’t even...” 

“Thank you, Murdoc!” Dents said, running up to him and embracing  him.

“Get off me, you sod!” He cried out, “And you!” He pointed at Ava, “When we find that girlie of yours she’s gonna hand over any Deep Shrooms she found!”

“Sounds like a deal!” Ava said. 

Murdoc sighed, “All right, let ’ s get going. Our Madge is tied to a post outside town.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could take my father’s horse!” Ava said, “It would be faster than that bull you came into town on.”

Dents turned around sharply, “Oy! She’s a Yak!” He yelled . 

Murdoc put a hand on his shoulder, “Settle down, Dents.”

Dents huffed, “Sorry... She’s very sensitive about it!”

“I know, I know...” Murdoc said calmly.

“Yak, ” Ava said, “Either way, your yak is slow and my father has a shire horse. It can carry about three people!”

“Excuse me, who said you were going with us?” Murdoc asked.

Ava placed her hands on her hips, “Me.”

“Those mountain passes are no place for some baker’s daughter.” Murdoc pointed out, “Me and my minion are perfectly capable of going alone.”

“I don’t care!” Ava said, “Marie wouldn’t let me tag along with her and look what happened! You’re not going anywhere without me!”

“Ugh, ” He grumbled, “Fine. We’ll take the horse and you.” Murdoc rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Before leaving the three of them checked on Madge on Dents’ insistence. 

Dents stroked her silky hair, “We’ll only be gone for a few hours. Be a good girl while we’re away...”

“Come on, Dents!” Murdoc yelled out from the seat of the horse. 

Ava rode in front with Murdoc holding on to her  while Dents was to sit in the back of the saddle.

 Dents planted a kiss on the yak’s forehead. “Bye! Bye, Madge! Bye!”

 “He’s an odd one.” Ava whispered to Murdoc.

 “Yeah, ” Murdoc sighed, “But he’s my odd one.”

 Dents joined them and wrapped his arms around Murdoc. When they were ready , Ava nudged the horse to walk forward. Once they left Little Chester  it broke into a gallop.

The mountains were three leagues north of Little Chester. The horse traveled on the trails into the Weird Woods. It didn’t take long for it run the distance and before they knew  it they had arrived  at the base. A full moon shone down and illuminated the grandeur of the Mountains.

 “Woooah…” Dents breathed, awed by their size.

As Ava had said, there  was a small road going through the Mountains. Another trail  higher up led off to the left, much smaller and windier.

 “I bet that’s the one Marie took!” Ava exclaimed, “We’ll have to go on foot for the rest of the way.”

Murdoc snapped his fingers and summoned a small flame.

The three of them began their ascent up the small trail. It wasn’t hard for Ava and Dents to walk uphill. Murdoc, however, had a hard time climbing over rocks \-  he was out of breath after a minute of walking.

The mountain pass was surrounded by pine trees. The wind howled and made the air unbearably cold. Murdoc held onto his hat, though he could already feel himself shaking as it sent chills among the group.

As the three moved on, the trail became smaller and they were constantly on the edges of cliffs. On the higher reaches of the mountain they stumbled upon a cave,  seeming to be perfectly set in to the center of the mountain. Its  mouth  was lined with moss and other plants.

 “Wonder if this is it?” Murdoc said.

 “We might as well check. ” Ava said.

 Stu pulled out his blade, “You think it’s dangerous?”

 “I doubt we’d be here if it was safe.” Murdoc said, smirking.

 Ava grabbed a branch and held it up to Murdoc. Without words he grunted and snapped his fingers , c reating a nice little torch for her. 

The flame lit up her face and a small smile crossed her lips. 

The three of them  entered the cave. Stu and Ava walked in front,  while  Murdoc couldn’t keep up with their pace.

“You really think she’s in here?” Dents asked, fidgeting with his knife and t wirling it around occasionally.

Ava held the torch high, “Don’t know. Who knows how many caves are in this mountain? Or how deep this one goes?”

“Or if she even survived in here for days...” Murdoc grumbled. 

Ava’s eyes widened and she began to walk  faster. Dents looked back, horrified.

“What?” Murdoc simply said.

 Dents began to run to catch up to Ava, “I’m sure she’s fine-” he started to say before he tripped on something. His foot kicked something heavy, causing a ringing sound to echo through the cave. Everyone stopped moving.

 Dents reached down and pulled up something metallic.

 “Is that a frying pan?” Ava asked.

 “I think?” Dents studied it, h olding  it up to his nose, “Still smells like food.” 

 “Now that’s strange. Why the hell would that be here? Did your fiancé leave it?”

 “She doesn’t cook . Not  well, anyway .” Ava said.

 “Why would someone bring this here? Unless they were living here!” Dents yelled out.

 “You think someone lives in this here cave? Now that’s just dumb.” Murdoc shook his head.

 “Maybe it’s a monster, ” Dents suggested, “A monster that cooks its victims?”

 “Marie!” Ava suddenly called out, walking forward, “Marie! Where are you ? !”

 “Shush! What are you doing?” Murdoc  hissed.

 “What if he’s right?” Ava yelled back, “What if some horrible creature is in here? And what if it ate my Marie?! ” She ran  past them , deeper into the cave.

 “Come back!” Dents yelled, running after her, “Ava!”

 “Fuckers! I’m not running!” Murdoc said but both of them left his line of sight. Ava’s light was nowhere to be seen and the blue boy went with it.

 “Shit.” He said, alone.

 

* * *

 

Stu couldn’t see anything, Wherever Ava ran off to , she had somehow escaped him. When he finally looked back he realized he couldn’t see Murdoc either.

 “Oh no!” He gasped, holding  on  to his knife tightly with both hands. He began to take slow, big steps forward. The last thing he wanted was to run into a wall or fall into a hole. He could still hear the wind \- a breeze had been passing by him the entire time. 

 Eventually the cave walls began to expand and the size of the cave with it. At one point he began to wonder if he could see in the dark but then he realized something was sort of lighting up the cave. When he looked at the ground he saw a little light against the walls.

It was a small blue mushroom with pink dots. It was  only  the size of a fist, but it  appeared to be the source of the light.

 “Oh, wow!” Stu said, picking it up  while  still holding the blade, “You must be one of those Deep Shrooms I’ve heard so much about!”

 The light wasn’t very strong. He tried to use to light  the way, discovering with surprise that he had been standing right on the edge of a cliff.  Stu  was in a giant cave chamber. He quickly backed away and hugged the wall.

 “Scary.” He said to himself. He then noticed a tunnel with a much brighter light coming from within it.

 “Murdoc? Ava?” Stu called out, “Maybe Marie?”

 “Is that you Stu?” Ava called out . She soon emerged from the tunnel with the torch in hand.

 “Any luck?” Stu asked.

 She shook her head, “No...  You?”

 “Sorry...” Stu looked down, “I found a mushroom!”

 Ava didn’t look impressed and she began to walk back towards the tunnel. 

Stu stared at the mushroom for a moment, contemplating eating it.

“There you are!” Murdoc said behind him.

“Ah!” Stu screamed and,  without thinking, threw the knife at Murdoc.

“Hey!” He yelled out, taking a step to the right. 

The knife whizzed past him and fell into the chasm below , l ost in the darkness and making no sound.

“ Aurgh ! I just bought you that knife!!” Murdoc yelled.

“My bad...” Stu stated.

“My bad?! Yes, it’s your bad!” Murdoc said, rubbing his face, “There goes twenty silvers I’ll never see again.”

“Something wrong?” Ava asked, walking back to them.

“Yes. This trip is not only nonprofitable but now it’s officially losing me money.” Murdoc said, “Everything’s great! Just great! Now that we’re together, let ’ s keep going! You two in back . ”

 As the three kept walking, the air began to thin ; the wind could no longer be heard ; and the tunnel’s walls  were slowly beginning to close in around them.

 The deeper part of the cave was littered with the most random of things. Blankets, old clothes, boxes and mostly just junk l ay around.

 Murdoc held his fire out as he walked ahead, then a clank sound was heard.

 “Hold it, ” Murdoc held  out his arm to stop the others , “I think someone’s here.”

 “It could  be  Marie.” Ava whispered.

 “Or a monster.” suggested Stu.

 “Shush!” Murdoc whispered back.

 He took a few tentative steps forwards. Suddenly, a sword appeared from the darkness.

“Die, Goblin!!” A voice yelled. 

Murdoc ducked under the sword with flame still in hand.  It crashed into the rocky wall, cracking it.

 A person  dressed  in full armor tried to pry the sword out of the wall. The armor was incredibly clean and shiny . The person also wore several bags with one satchel across their chest.

 “Marie!!” Ava shouted out .

 “Ava?” She removed her helmet  to  reveal long red curly hair and bright brown eyes.

 Ava’s face lit up as she ran to her, “You’re alive!”

 “What are you doing here?” Marie asked, holding Ava with her armored arms.

 “Are you okay Murdoc?! ” Stu ran over to him.

 “What the bloody hell was that for?! ” Murdoc screamed , “You ruined my hat!”

 “Who’s this?” Marie asked, “A hobo?”

 “Sweetness, this is the witch I told you about!” Ava said.

 “The witch in the woods?” Marie looked back and forth, “And you are?” She asked Stu.

 “I’m his minion -”

 “Oh, who cares ?! ” Murdoc yelled, standing up, “Now I’m out a knife and a hat!”

 “Forgive me, ” Marie said, “I thought you were the goblin that lives in these caves.”

 “Goblin?” Murdoc asked, “Do I look like a goblin to you?”

 “Yes,” She said, “But this goblin is purple, so I suppose you’re not too goblin-ish?” 

Murdoc growled, “Well now that we’ve found you we can leave this god awful place.”

 “I’m not leaving, ” Marie said, “Not until that goblin’s been dealt with!”

“You can’t be serious!” Murdoc groaned.

“I have to kill it!” She said, “He’s been threatening to grind my bones for days! The bastard runs away before I can get a swing at him!”

“I’m a bit surprised. What happened to never killing senselessly?” Ava asked.

“His bed is lined with human skulls. I have no qualms about killing a killer.” Marie said, pulling her sword out of the wall.

Murdoc chuckled, “You want a dead goblin? Fine. Might as well add to the list of things I’ve done out of charity today.”

 “This cave is smaller than it seems. It only breaks off to a couple of tunnels. If we split up maybe one of us can find it , ” She suggested, “You two can be one group and Ava and I will be the other.”

 “All right,” Murdoc grumbled, “But your girl promised me any Deep Shrooms you found.”

 “Sounds fair, ” Marie took her satchel off, “Here’s all the ones I picked.”

 The witch chucked, “Excellent.”

* * *

 

Stu didn’t like the idea of the four of them separating. He had never seen Murdoc kill anything and wondered if he could take down a goblin. Marie at least acted like she was versed in it.

 “Oy Murdoc.” Stu called to him when they were alone.

 “What?”

 “Can I borrow your knife?” Stu asked.

 “It’s not good enough for you to lose one knife , now you  gotta take mine?” Murdoc said.

 “It’s just that I feel so unarmed, ” Stu said, “Please! I’ll give it back!”

 Murdoc began to mumble something but Stu couldn’t understand. He angrily reached into his pocket and pulled out his old knife,  harshly putting it in Stu’s hands.

 “Try not to throw this one.” He said.

 “I won’t.” Stu  replied. The cross guard was the most unique part of it . In fact, Stu liked the way this blade felt compared to that pricey one. Not that he would ever tell Murdoc.

“We should have never left those two alone . W ho knows what they’re up to? Probably canoodling while we do all the hard work...” Murdoc said , annoyed . H e used his fire to light up the cave .  Stu walked behind him.

 “It’s okay, Murdoc, ” Stu said, “They’re in love...”

 “So?” Said Murdoc, taking a bite of a Deep Shroom.

 “Well, haven’t you ever been in love?” Stu asked.

 “Sure, sure, everyone has, but those sorts of things are reserved for sad mortals. An ambitious witch such as myselfhas no time for that.” Murdoc said.

 “Okay. Well, those two aren’t witches,  so  they actually have time for such things.” Stu said with a smile.

 “You mean nonsense.” Murdoc said .

 “I  dunno why everyone’s so mean to Marie. She seems fine... Is the Capital really that bad?”

 “The worst. It’s like all these other poverty stricken cities out here but with the wealthiest elite running things. And the Magic users that serve the royal highness are all a bunch of passionless morons.”

 “You sure know an awful lot about them. Did you go West?”

“Yes Dents, I went West too. ” Murdoc sighed.

“Why didn’t you stay out there?” Stu asked, “Not that I’m not happy you’re here, but... Didn’t you say they make a lot of money?”

“Because I’m a witch. I wouldn’t be able to study what I wanted with those pompous... scholars...” Murdoc said, “Besides, I wasn’t always this good with magic as I am now.”

“What  d’ you mean?” Stu asked. 

Murdoc faced him, “A long time ago -”

A sudden screech cut him off. Stu and Murdoc looked in the direction of the noise. Before them stood a five-foot-tallpurple goblin. It wore bones around its neck and worn out human clothes. It screamed again before turning back and making a run for it.

“Get back here coward!” Murdoc yelled, placing both his hands together and summoning a large flame before throwing it at the goblin.  

The goblin managed to dodge it and kept running before tripping on what looked like a cooking pan.

“Aha!” Murdoc yelled before throwing a fireball at the goblin. It screeched out as it caught on fire. Within minutes it was reduce d to nothing.

 

* * *

 

The four of them left the cave together and walked down the mountain as fast as they could. When they reached the bottom, they took some time to sit down.

“My horse must have ran off days ago.” Marie said as she unstrapped some of her armor, starting with her chest plate.

Murdoc ate another mushroom, “You had your fiancé horribly worried.”

“I know...” Marie took Ava’s hand, “I’m sorry.”

 Ava blushed, “It’s fine! You’re here, I’m here! That’s what matters.”

 Stu had the biggest smile on his face . It was wide enough to disgust Murdoc. 

 It was hard to tell how much time had gone by, but the sun still had not risen. After a while Marie and Ava climbed on Ava’s horse.

 “Where the hell are you two going?” Murdoc asked.

 “Leaving. We’re heading for my home, the Capital,” Marie said,  taking the reins of the horse while Av a sat behind her, “Thank you for everything, witch.”

 “Don’t thank me, pay me.” Murdoc put his hands on his hips.

 Marie smiled, “I have nothing I can offer you at this moment. Perhaps if our paths shall ever cross again -”

 “Yeah, yeah! Just go already...” the witch turned around.

 “Um, goodbye. Ava, I hope you two make it...” Stu said with a small grin.

“Thank you, Stu.” Ava held on to Marie tightly. 

Marie pulled on the  reins and the two of them rode away into the night.

“Wait!” Murdoc suddenly realized, “How are we supposed to get back?!”

But the horse was long gone. Murdoc cursed. 

“Guess we  gotta walk now, huh?” Stu asked. 

“Yes , ” Murdoc said, “Except I don’t quite feel like taking another step.”

“Well if you don’t wanna walk then what am I supposed to do? Carry you?” Stu asked.

Murdoc grinned.

* * *

 

“You better not drop me.” Murdoc said, throwing another mushroom in his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stu said, carrying  him on his back . H e was heavier than Stu imagined.

“Seriously, if you let me fall -” Murdoc started to say.

“I‘m not gonna drop you!” Stu replied, shaking his head, “You’re relentless...”

 Stu  started walking. It was over a two hour walk to Little Chester. Not that Ava or Marie would know, but Stu didn’t blame them . They just wanted to get their life started as fast as possible.

“You know, those two girls  really are like something out of a fairytale...” Stu said with a bleary smile.

 “Oh yes, the baker’s daughter and her valiant knight, ” Murdoc laughed, “Sounds like a love story for the ages.”

 “I’d read it.” 

 Murdoc laughed again, “You’d read anything...  You’s like a fairytale book worm, alwayzz digestin ’ the stuff-!”

 “You okay? You’re slurring your words.  You  drinking?” Stu asked .

“No, no, nooooo” Murdoc said, “Haven’t had - decent drink since Wittle Chester. Maybe it’s the Deep Shrooms?”

“How many did you eat?” Stu tried to look over his shoulder.

Murdoc opened the satchel and turned it upside, but nothing came out. “All of them.” He threw the bag and fell back. 

“Hey! Hold on to me!” Stu yelled, but Murdoc had already hit the ground, still laughing.

 “Those mushrooms sure did mess you up.” Stu said.

 From the ground Murdoc was waving his hands around, “They were so tasty! Let’s go back and get more!”

 “No! I’m tired and Madge is waiting for us,”  Stu got down to his knees, “Hold on this time.” He tried to prompt Murdoc to wrap his arms around his neck,  eventually picking him up bridal style. Once he had a tight grip he began walking again.

Murdoc used one of his hands to comb through Stu’s hair, “Blue! Your hair is so  bluuuuuuue … ”

“Yeah?” Stu said.

“I like your hair!” His  taloned hand was stroking the side of Stu’s face and his voice was much higher than usual, “And I like your eyes! I hated those ridiculous eyes you had.”

“You did?”

“Yes , they were so big and piercing... They were creepy.”

“Most people would consider my current eyes creepy.” Stu said.

“No! They’re perfect now!” Murdoc said, his voice was suddenly low, “Did you have fun today?”

“Oh, yes!” Stu said happily, “I’m sorry about the knife again. When we get home I’ll give you yours back.”

“Nah, you keep it, ” Murdoc’s head hung back, “You were right. You need it more than me.”

“You mean it?” Stu asked, “What if you forget?”

“I won’t, ” Murdoc said,  closing his eyes , “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to sleep the rest of the way.”

 “Sure.” Stu sort of shrugged.

 Murdoc leaned his head on Stu’s shoulder, “I suppose you’re not the worst minion I’ve ever had...”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Stu replied.

“Don’t let it go to your head. I’ve had a lot of crummy minions.” Murdoc said as he nodded off.

Stu snorted, “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: Don't eat Mushrooms you find in a cave)
> 
> I wanted to experiment with POVs this chapter, I also wanted to see how "Dents" looked in story. Still deciding some things...
> 
> The song Stu is singing is “Faust” by Gorillaz (obviously)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new job for the witch and his minion. But this is no ordinary task. It’s one where machinery and the supernatural meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I’ve written so far. But I kinda always knew This chapter would be.

* * *

 

The sun’s rays stung worse than usual that day. Stu walked around Murdoc’s land with his tongue sticking out while sweating up a storm.

Close by, Murdoc was sitting on his chair. A parasol shaded him from the heat. He tried to hold a pipe in one hand and start a small fire with the other.

“Oy, Dents!” Murdoc called out.

Stu sighed, “Yeah?”

“Yes?” Murdoc corrected him, mocking his higher voice, “Yes, Mister Niccals? Whatever do you need?”

Stu didn’t respond. He just kept his tongue out.

“I was just gonna offer you a break. You look awful,” Murdoc said in his normal voice, “Sit down! Take a load off!”

The summer was always the worst growing up. Sure, the blue skies were nice, but all Stu could remember was the heat. He sat next to Murdoc on the ground with his legs crossed.

Murdoc took a long drag from his wooden pipe, then glanced over sideways at Stu.

“Want some?”

“I’m not supposed to.”

“Says who?” Asked Murdoc.

“My dad.” Stu replied.

“Your dad?” Murdoc smirked, “I don’t listen to my dad. You don’t have to either.” Murdoc handed him the pipe.

“What do I do?” Stu asked, taking it in hand carefully.

“Breathe in. That’s it. Even a dummy like you can figure it out...”

Even the littlest smoke made him start coughing awfully. Murdoc cackled as Stu shook his head, trying catch his breath.

“That tasted terrible.” He handed the witch the pipe again.

“It’s not supposed to taste good.” Murdoc said before breathing more in.

The two of them sat in silence for a while. The wind blew through the trees and the cloudless sky was brighter than ever.

“Want me to play my flute for you?” Stu asked.

“Please don’t.” He simply said.

“Then I’m leaving.” Stu stood back up, using the hovel to balance himself, his head still a little fuzzy.

“Where you off to?” Murdoc questioned with the pipe still in his mouth.

Stu dusted off his clothes, “I’m gonna go take a bath.”

“All right, but don’t forget to come back before dark.” Murdoc pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stu waved his hand.

 

* * *

 

While walking Stu noticed two people heading in his direction. As they approached him, he realized they were two ladies.

The women were dressed very finely. Their clothes appeared much more expensive than anyone who lived in Little Chester could afford.

The older one wore a thin maroon dress with a big maroon hat to match. Her hair had been done up and pushed inside the hat. The younger one wore a blue dress, much poofier than the maroon one. Her curly red hair was untied.

“Hi?” Stu yelled.

“Yes, hello!” The older one said, “We are looking for a Mister Murdoc Niccals. We are in dire need of his... witchcraft?”

“He’s back at the hovel.” Stu pointed down the trail.

“Would you be a dear and announce our arrival? We are here presenting the city of Oldreach. Lady Georgia and Lady Colette.”

“Um... Okay?” Stu said, walking back home. Both ladies followed closely behind him.

“I don’t see why you can’t announce yourself...” he muttered under his breath.

Murdoc was still where he left him, smoking without a shirt.

“Um...” Stu called out, “Presenting Lady... and other Lady.”

“The hell are you going on about?” Murdoc looked up and immediately jumped out of his seat, “Oh!”

The ladies took a step back. Both seemed startled. “You’re the witch?”

“I’m Murdoc Niccals! You’ve caught me on one of my leisure days...”

“Pfft...” Stu would roll his eyes if it showed.

“Hello Mister Niccals. I am Lady Georgia of Oldreach. This here is my ward, Lady Colette.” Georgia said. Colette did a small curtsy.

Murdoc bowed with a big grin, “I am at your service.” 

Stu walked up beside him, not sure what to do so he curtsied with his shirt.

“Oy, Dents,” Murdoc called out, “Go make tea for the lovely Ladies, use the good stuff. And bring out some chairs.”

“Okay.” Stu walked back into the hovel and did as he was told.

Lady Georgia was the first to sit, “Do you see all your patrons outside? Or just strangers?”

Murdoc chuckled, “I’m sorry darling, but my home is sort of my temple. I don’t allow anyone in unless under extreme circumstances.”

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to cause offense.” She said.

“None was taken,” Murdoc said, still smiling. “So you’re from Oldreach? That’s right in the middle of the Flatlands, right? That’s quite a far ride.”

“We took a train as far as we could and then we took a carriage through the Grasslands. It only took little more than a day in total.” Lady Georgia said.

Stu walked out with a tray containing three cups of tea. He carried it over the trio. Murdoc was first to take a cup, then Stu held the tray out for the Ladies who each took one.

“Thank you dear.” Lady Georgia said.

“You’re welcome.” Stu smiled.

Colette spoke, “Are all you Grasslanders so... unusual looking? Or is it because you’re witches?”

Stu’s smile disappeared.

“Colette!” Lady Georgia said, “That was very impolite! You’ll have to forgive her, she is still young and brash.”

Murdoc didn’t seem bothered, “It’s fine, children often speak their mind. And no my lady, the people of Grasslands aren’t missing their eyes, and I’m from the Beachlands.”

“And I’m from the Flatlands too!” Stu pointed out.

“Oh,” Colette said, “I see.”

“Mr. Niccals, we traveled far because we’ve heard tales of your successful missions. Particularly that of Crawleycity.”

“You hear that?” Murdoc asked Stu, “They’ve heard of me.”

“Crawleycity? That’s where we met!” Stu said.

“Hm, so what exactly did you hear?” Murdoc turned his attention back to the Ladies.

Colette replied, “That the city had been under a horrible curse and you showed up and stopped it.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened,” The witch recalled, “I did it within a day as well.”

“Some representatives of Oldreach spoke to the mayor and he gave them your name. You see, I’m afraid our city has befallen a curse of its own,” Lady Georgia said, “We’ve asked The Capital to help but it’s been months and we can’t wait anymore. That’s why we’ve come to ask for your expertise.”

The witch snorted, “Me? Well, I do have a high success rate. Tell me a little more about this curse.”

The lady took a deep breath, “It all started ten years ago in spring-”

Murdoc cut her off, “Shorter than that, darling.”

The Lady blinked, “Oh! Well you see, Oldreach has one of the oldest train tracks on the continent. And about ten years ago a horrible crash happened. The whole train derailed.”

“Ohhhhh...” Murdoc said, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“About nineteen people sadly perished. It’s always been a dark chapter for Oldreach,” Lady Georgia said. “Then one day, about six months ago, this unscheduled train began to travel through Oldreach in the dead of night.”

“You don’t say.” Murdoc took a sip of tea.

“Many onlookers have witnessed it, but what’s strange is that it’s the train from the crash all those years ago!” Lady Georgia said.

“And have you personally seen this train? Are you absolutely sure?” Murdoc asked.

“Me? No,” The Lady said. “But the train is very old, outdated really, and it has a very distinct look.”

“I have,” Colette said, “In fact, everyone from school has seen the ghost train. It shows up every night two hours past midnight.”

Murdoc chuckled, “A ghost train, eh?”

“Sounds spooky.” Stu said with a little grin.

“It is!” Lady Georgia nodded, “Every night, it supposedly has its doors open for anyone to walk in-”

“Wait, are you telling me people have actually boarded this ghost train?” The witch asked.

The Lady and Colette looked at each other and the younger one spoke, “Yes.”

“I’m afraid some brave citizens tried to investigate it themselves and haven’t been seen since.” said Lady Georgia.

“More like stupid...” Murdoc mumbled.

“As you can see, this has caused a lot of trouble for Oldreach and that’s why we need your services.” The Lady said.

Murdoc looked up and sighed, “Ummm... I’m not sure I can do it...”

“Please, Mr. Niccals!” The Lady pleaded, “Oldreach is willing to offer you six-hundred gold pieces.”

“I’ll do it!” The witch yelled.

Both ladies smiled, “Excellent! We should leave immediately. Our carriage is back in town.” The Lady said.

Murdoc coughed, “Actually... I’ll need a couple of days to prepare... for... magical reasons, you understand?”

“Yes, anything you need. We’ll be in Little Chester in the meantime, so come and find us when you’re ready to depart.” replied Lady Georgia.

 

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Murdoc yelled, frantically going through stacks of books. He threw books after skimming through them.

Stu walked into the hovel and just sighed at the sight of new mess. He stepped towards the green skinned witch.

“Oy, what’s wrong, Murdoc?” Stu asked.

“I don’t know anything about bloody ghosts!” The witch replied.

“I thought you could summon ghosts? Like back at Crawleycity?” Stu asked.

“Those are spirits of the damned! Some straight from hell! Not haunting ghosts!” He said, tossing away a book with a skull on it, “Useless!”

Stu just watched. He began to tilt in place until the witch spoke again.

“I’m afraid this is out of my expertise.” He slapped his face and left his hand there.

Stu knelt next to him, “Then there isn’t anything you can do about them ghosts?”

The witch shook his head.

“Then how come you told those ladies you could?” Stu asked.

“Because it’s six-hundred gold pieces!” The witch cried out, “You know what I could buy with all that money?”

“Booze?” Stu suggested.

Murdoc finally smiled, “Exactly,” Then he sighed, “I’m gonna get some shut eye. Maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to figure something out.” He stood up and entered his room.

“G’night!” Stu called out.

 

* * *

 

In his bed, the witch stared at the ceiling. The darkness was always a source of comfort for him.

When Murdoc closed his eyes, he felt his mind drift away. Where it took him was always different. Sometimes he dreamt of the ocean, walking along its shores. He swore he could even smell it.

Then there were dreams that sounded like they were trying to tell him something, sometimes words but more often feelings. Things he had to sort out himself.

Tonight he had one of those.

In this dream, he felt like he was floating. The earth for a moment was far beneath him. Space itself seemed distant and close at the same time, as if his vision was strong enough to see the far reaches of infinity. The moon was close, close enough for Murdoc to reach out and touch it. But then he began to drift downwards, lower and lower until he found himself atop a mountain.

His mind and thoughts were blurry, but he could feel where he was. He realized it was a mountain by Little Chester, except he wasn’t facing south. Instead he faced North, toward the Wildlands.

The Wildlands were vast, with so much land unclaimed by man. Forests, swamps and other such things were there. The night sky made it hard to see anything. Murdoc for a moment tried to think why he was there, before something caught his eye.

One forest was different than the rest. The Forlorn Thicket, it was called. He had heard of it, thousands of grey trees growing together in the Wildlands. In his vision, Murdoc saw blue lights among the trees in the thicket. The blue lights were small and traveled slowly, like fireflies.

Murdoc suddenly found himself there as well. The night was illuminated by the lights. They had guided him towards something. He followed them until he came upon what they wanted him to see. A person.

A silhouette of a man stood before him, though Murdoc could not see his face. The lights were drawn to the man and many circled him.

When Murdoc opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly couldn’t breathe and the world melted away.

 

* * *

 

Murdoc gasped for air as he awoke, sitting up and catching his breath. He scratched his head and tried hard to remember every detail.

 

* * *

 

“You wanna go to the Wildlands? Why? I thought you said it was scary and dangerous!”

“I’m scary and dangerous,” Murdoc said, “This’ll be a piece of cake!”

Stu watched the witch walk around from the table, “I don’t think it’s a very good idea...”

“Where’s that adventurous spirit? I thought you’d love the idea,” Murdoc shook his head, “But if you don’t wanna go then I’m not gonna force ya.”

“No! I’ll go! I want to!” Stu stood up.  

“Good,” Murdoc threw a bag at Stu, “Get packing.”

 

* * *

 

Murdoc decided that Dent-face would be the one riding in front, handing him the reins.

“What do I do?” He asked.

Murdoc sat behind him, facing the back, “Just follow the trail until we get to a fork. We’re going north.”

Dents nodded, “‘kay.”

Once they disembarked the witch pulled out his torn witch hat. He pulled out a sewing needle and thread spool.

He tried to stick the thread through the needle’s eye but the rocking of the yak made it difficult.

“Fuck!” He cried out when he poked himself.

The blue boy turned his head, “You sure you should be doing that now?”

Murdoc curled his lip at the boy, “I need to do this now before we enter the Wildlands.” 

Dents just stared, “Why?”

“Because I said so! I gotta have my stupid hat!” The witch said, “Who knows what we’ll find out there? I want to look how I’m supposed to.”

Dents just shrugged and turned back to face forwards.

Murdoc pulled out a cloth square and began sewing it onto the hat, “ ’sides, if we run into trouble, I’ll have to fight it alone.”

“You won’t be alone, you’ve got me!” Dents said.

“You? Pfft...” the witch scoffed, “What are you gonna do? Toss them your knife?”

The blue haired boy pouted, “No.”

The pass between the mountains was narrow. Madge walked slowly on the path. Cliffs surrounded them and few plants grew.

They passed by a sign that read:

_“Be Wary of the Wildlands”_

Murdoc paid no attention to it. The Wildlands were no different than anywhere else in his mind. And in a way, he had already been there.

 

* * *

 

Beyond the pass was mostly normal. The same things lay in front the mountains than there had been behind: fields of grass, rocks, and many flowers.

“Shit!” Murdoc yelled, suddenly throwing his hat to the floor.

Stu stopped Madge, “I’ll get it!” He jumped off and landed on his feet.

“It’s no use, I can’t sew for shit.” Murdoc said, climbing Madge to get to the rider seat, “I’ll be driving for the rest of the way.”

“All right.” Stu said, bending over to pick up the hat. When he did, his face was above little flowers that were growing all along the road. The petals were white with yellow centers. Stu grabbed several handfuls and shoved them in his pockets.

“Hurry up! I don’t want to grow old and die here.” Murdoc whined.

Stu happily skipped back to Madge, hat in hand. He got back on her and settled down, sitting with his back against Murdoc’s.

The two of them traveled this way for almost an hour. Murdoc occasionally would take a drink from his flask. 

Stu hummed happily as he tied the stems of the flowers together. First he made a string of flowers, then a large ring, then he began to tie more around that to reinforce it.

 Then they came upon an unusual-looking group of trees. Stu looked over his shoulder, seeing the large grey trees. They were all growing extremely close together. Their leaves were a haunting dark purple, but they didn’t appear to be dead. A fog had enveloped the forest, making it hard to see anything past the first row of trees.

“What’s that?” Stu turned his whole body around.

“The Forlorn Thicket.” The witch replied. He was the first to dismount Madge. Stu followed suit.

“Yeah, but what is that?” Stu asked, “It don’t look like a normal forest.”

“Because it’s not,” Murdoc replied, “This is supposedly one of the most haunted forests in the whole world.”

“Wow, really?” Stu looked up. The trees were so tall he couldn’t see the tops of any of them. 

“A great and terrible battle happened here. Thousands died in the carnage. They said the land was cursed and nothing would ever grow, but after half a century, these giant trees appeared,” He placed a hand a trunk of the closest tree; “They say each tree contains a soul that died here.” 

“Wow, I never thought I’d see a ghost...” Stu’s voice lowered.

“Oh no, Dents. Don’t tell me you’re scared?” Murdoc snickered.

“I’m not...” Stu said fearfully. “Just don’t like the idea of going in is all...”

“We don’t have a choice. All signs point to this forest and whoever is in there.” Said Murdoc.

Stu tilted his head, “Someone’s there? Right now?” 

The witch tied a rope around a tree and then around Madge’s saddle. “That’s why we’re here. We’re getting help.”

“Whose help?”

“The only kind of person who’d live here, offering shelter to wandering souls, speaking the language of the dead; a Medium.” Murdoc smirked.

“Language of the dead?”

Murdoc sighed, “They can talk to ghosts, D.”

“Oooooh, that’s ruddy mysterious.” Stu grinned.

“Exactly,” Murdoc said proudly, “We’re gonna find this person and with luck, they’ll be friendly.”

Stu nodded, grabbing his satchel and knife.

“Let’s get a move on Dents.” Murdoc said, pulling his cape around his shoulders.

“No hat then?” Stu asked.

“I’m not gonna wear it with that big hole,” The witch said, “Though, I admit, I almost feel naked without it.”

“Ooh! Wait! If you want a hat so badly you can wear this!” Stu pulled a crown made of little flowers out of his bag.

“You can’t be serious. Is this one of your stupid jokes?” Murdoc asked.

“No!” Stu pulled a second one out of his bag, “Look! They match!”

The witch stared at the pair of flower crowns, “If you had time to make these, why didn’t you just fix my hat?”

Stu shrugged, “I dunno how to sew. But here! Since you can’t wear your witch hat!” He tried to put the flower crown on Murdoc, but he stepped away.

Murdoc shook his head, “No dignified witch would ever wear that in lieu of a majestic hat.”

Stu furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, I’m wearing mine!” He placed the flowers on his head and smiled again.

The two of them sauntered into the forest, the fog immediately surrounding them. The forest had no trail or road, and the closeness of the trees made it hard to walk around them. Many of them had roots growing above the dirt. The fog made it hard to see the sun or anything for that matter.

 Stu stayed close behind Murdoc but accidentally tripped. When he looked at the ground, he found his feet were caught in grey roots.

“Um, Murdoc? I’m stuck.” He looked up and couldn’t see where he’d gone.

 “Hold on. Can’t see a damn thing.” He heard Murdoc say.

 Stu pulled his knife out and started cutting away at the plant.

 Murdoc emerged from the fog, “Got yourself out, huh?” He held his hand out.

 Stu reached for it and Murdoc helped him stand up, “Yep!” He said happily.

 Murdoc looked at him up and down, then frowned, “You look ridiculous.”

 “So? You always look ridiculous.” Stu said back, dusting off his trousers and fixing his crown.

 The witch groaned, “Oh, sod off you stupid-”

 “What are you all doing here?” A man suddenly asked.

 Both Murdoc and Stu jumped back and gasped. Stu grabbed onto Murdoc before being pushed off.

 The man standing before them was tall and broad. He was wearing mostly bright colors, an orange hooded cape and dark trousers. His eyes were missing their pupils and were even glowing a bit.

 “Ahem… My name is Murdoc Niccals! World famous witch! Practitioner of the dark arts and generally great with impossible tasks.” Murdoc said.

 The man’s face remained unchanged, “I’ve never heard of you.”

 Stu stared at the white eyes. They were so unusual, like his own. He couldn’t help but sheepishly grin, feeling very akin to those eyes.

 “Er, yes, I suppose I’m only a wee bit famous. But you do live in the Wildlands so you might as well live under a rock.” Murdoc said.

 “Hm,” The man looked between them, “What brings you here? This place isn’t for the living.”

 “Well, I had this...inkling that someone lived up here who could help us. A medium perhaps?”

 The man didn’t respond.

 “And perhaps, that medium is you? Or maybe you know the medium?” Murdoc asked.

 The man looked to his side, “No, I don’t think so...” he said under his breath.

 “What was that?” Murdoc asked.

 “It’s nothing,” He said, “Listen, this place is dangerous. The dead never sleep here and they don’t like the living bothering them.”

 “We’re not trying to bother them!” Murdoc yelled, “We’re looking for a bloody medium!”

 “But ain’t you alive?” Stu asked and then gasped, “Unless! You’re a ghost?!”

“I’m not,” He replied, “Trust me, you’ll know a ghost when you see one.”

“So then can I trust that you are the medium? The one who dwells here?” Murdoc asked. 

The man nodded.

Murdoc clapped his hands together, “Excellent! Then do I have a proposition for you Mister...?”

“Russel,” He said, “Russel Hobbs.”

 The witch smirked, “Once again, I am Murdoc Niccals... This lad here is Two-Dents, my person lackey.”

 “Hello!” Stu waved.

 “Hn.” Russel waved back.

 Murdoc wrapped an arm around Russel, “Listen Mr. Hobbs, I’ll get right to it. I’m here because someone hired me, but now I’d like to hire you for your ghost know-how.”

 “Hire me? You have a spiritual problem?” Russel asked.

 “In fact, yes,” Murdoc said, “See, I don’t personally deal in ghosts so this case has me stumped. That’s why we’re here! To bring you with us and solve this ghostly issue.”

 Russel looked to his side, “I’m not sure. We haven’t left this place in years.”

 Murdoc and Stu looked at each other and then returned to Russel, “We?” Murdoc asked.

Russel turned back to Murdoc, “I’m not exactly the ‘using my powers for the living’ kind of medium.”

“How come?” Murdoc asked.

Russel shrugged, “Just don’t. My powers are for comforting the dead. Living people don’t need me.”

“But they do!” Murdoc whined, “Come on, mate! Come work for me! It’s for a good cause, you’d be helping a sad city with a dead people problem... Best of all, you would get paid!” Murdoc cackled.

“Hmm...” Russel said. He looked away for a moment, but it was hard to tell what he was looking at without any pupils.

Murdoc began tapping his foot impatiently. His face was scrunching in frustration.

“How much would I get paid?” Russel suddenly asked.

Murdoc returned to smiling, “Well! You see that’s something we can discuss later-”

“I’d like to discuss it now.” Russel said.

“Right,” Murdoc’s face remained smiling, “Smart man...”

Stu just watched. He could already sense the boredom to come from money talk. He just kept blinking.

“Let’s see...” Murdoc scratched his chin, “Well... We did have to travel to find you, and there’s also a job founder fee...How about fifty gold pieces?”

 Russel crossed his arms.

 “Ugh...” Murdoc thought again, “A hundred gold pieces! Now that’s a generous offer!”

“I don’t know. Exactly how much are getting for this ghost job?” Russel asked.

Murdoc scoffed, “I don’t have to divulge that information-”

“Six-hundred gold!” Stu blurted out.

Murdoc’s eyes widened, “Shut up, you moron!”

“Sorry.” Stu said.

Russel’s eyes narrowed, “And you were only gonna give me fifty?”

“Fine!” The witch cried out, “Two-hundred gold pieces! That way it’s split three ways! That’s my final offer!”

“That’s all?” Russel asked.

“And this flower crown!” Stu yelled out, pulling out his work from his bag.

Murdoc growled, “That’s so stupid-”

“Deal,” Russel suddenly said, pulling the hood of his cape down, “Bring it here.”

“Yippee!” Stu skipped over to Russel and gently placed the flower crown onto his shaven head.

Russel smiled, “How does it look?”

“Dashing!” Stu replied.

The witch groaned, “We should get going. No use staying out here.”

He began to walk out of the forest when Stu caught up to him, “I didn’t even know I was getting a cut of the money!”

“You’re not. I’m getting your share too.” Murdoc replied grumpily.

 

* * *

 

The walk back didn’t take as long as they thought. Murdoc led them straight to Little Chester rather than his house.

A local inn, the Blue Rabbit, was where the ladies had been staying.

“You were beginning to worry me, Mr. Niccals,” Lady Georgia said, “Thought you were abandoning us.”

“Sorry dearie, I had some recruiting to do.” Murdoc said, gesturing toward Russel who followed behind them. Both him and Stu were still wearing their flower crowns.

“Russel Hobbs, medium.” Russel held his hand out.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Lady Georgia took Russel’s hand in hers and shook it.

“So is this everyone? Can we go now?” Colette asked.

 “Yes! It’ll just be the three of us.” Murdoc replied.

 “Our coach should be big enough for all of us. We’ll ride it to Crawleycity and from there we’ll catch a train.”

 “Oh! A train! It’s been so long since I’ve been in one!” Stu said happily.

 “Me too. Should be interesting.” Said Russel.

 “Nah, once you’ve been on one train you’ve been on them all.” The witch stated.

 

* * *

 

Traveling through the Grasslands proved to be much faster in a horse drawn carriage than on a yak.  

“Murdoc, do you think we could stop at Uncle Norm’s? I’d like to see them and explain what happened.” Stu said.

“Not today, Dents. We’re on a business trip.” Said Murdoc.

“Oh, okay...”

Russel spoke, “When we get there, to Oldreach. What are we gonna do?”

“I was sort of hoping you’d come up with the plan.” Murdoc replied.

“Hmm...” Russel looked around, “I’m thinking we gotta get on that train. See what’s going on with it.” 

Murdoc shrugged, “If you say so, but you should know people have disappeared on that thing.”

Russel nodded, “I understand.”

Once at Crawleycity, the five of them boarded a train that would travel through Oldreach.

Stu played his flute from his seat. Russel and Murdoc sat nearby, both choosing to sleep for the rest of the way.

Oldreach was a lot bigger than Little Chester, but smaller than Crawleycity. It made up for it in architecture. Many of the buildings were made of brick or various types of stone, with large glass panes for windows. Statues made of clay had been built around the city. 

“Some place you got here.” Russel commented.

“Oldreach has the pleasure of being one of the oldest towns in all the Flatlands. We also benefit greatly from all the business and materials that come from our trains.” Lady Georgia said.

It was the middle of the day, and since the train the three were looking for didn’t come until night, Lady Georgia should them to one of the finest inns in Oldreach.

“The Lazy Pony?” Stu questioned. The sign had a picture of sleeping horse carved into wood.

“It’s my favorite inn in town!” Lady Georgia said. 

She paid for the room the three of them would stay in. It had two beds and a sofa.

When it finally became night, the three went to the train stop where the ghost train had been seen. They arrived much earlier than expected so they sat waiting at the station. Murdoc sat on a bench with Stu and Russel.

“Oy! There’s the witch I told you about!” Colette showed up with a group of kids of various ages.

The children surrounded them while Colette stood in front of them. Some were teenagers and others looked like school children. They were all dressed much more finely than Stu had been growing up.

“Woow! You a real witch?” One kid asked.

Murdoc sighed, “Yes. I don’t know why that’s so hard for people to get,” The kid began poking at his hand, trying to get the green skin to wrinkle up, “Stop that!” He pulled it away.

 “Well, you are missing your hat.” Stu said, before a boy pulled on his hair, “Ow! Hey!”

“It’s real! That’s really his hair!” The boy yelled out as he ran behind Colette.

“I meant to say this earlier...” Colette had a smug grin, “I like your flowers.”

Stu rubbed his head, “Why, thank you.”

“You a witch too?” A little girl asked, leaning over Russel.

“Not really. Just a medium.” He replied

“A medium? My mummy says I’m a small.” She said with her hands behind her back. 

Russel smirked. 

“I like those flowers on your head! Can I have them?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, this was a gift.” Russel replied.

“It’s all right, Russel,” Stu took his flower crown off and handed to Colette, “Here.”

Colette took it with a frown, “Thanks...” 

Russel placed the flowers on the little girl, but they fell past her head and became more of a necklace. 

“Sorry...” he said.

“It’s all right!” She smiled, “Colette! Put yours on!”

“Ugh.” She said, carelessly putting it on top of her head.

“You three are really getting on the ghost train?” A teenage boy asked.

“That’s the plan.” Murdoc said, unamused.

“Wicked...” A little boy said. “John’s cousin went on that thing and now he’s gone.”

“That’s cause he’s dead. Everyone knows if you get on you die too.” The teenager said.

“You’re gonna die.” A kid said next to Murdoc.

“Everyone dies.” Russel said nonchalantly.

“What if it hurts?” The little girl asked.

“It might...” Stu said slowly.

The one kid got really close to Murdoc, “Dieeeeeeee...” he whispered creepily.

Murdoc stood up, “All right! I’m sick of you brats! Get out of here!” he yelled.

All the children ran away except for Colette, who just frowned, “Good luck boys...” she said before walking away.

“That was rude.” Russel said

Stu nodded, “Yeah Murdoc, what’s your problem?”

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair, “Sorry... I don’t do well with kids...” he muttered before returning to his seat.

The three of them didn’t really speak after that. Russel was the first to fall asleep. Murdoc kept his arms crossed and eyes closed, his head hung low. Stu twiddled his fingers for what felt like hours. Then, a bright light suddenly shone on his face.

He stood up and shielded his eyes. When he stepped forwards he realized it was the front light of a train. One had suddenly appeared without anyone hearing it.

“Guys! It’s here! The train!” Stu yelled out.

Both the witch and medium opened their eyes. Russel stretched his arms and yawned.

“This must be it.” He said while standing up.

The train was very different to the one that they had rode from Crawleycity. It looked much older and was a haunting white color.

Only one railway carriage had its door open. Something seemed to be flowing from within. The light poured out, inviting anyone to enter.

“Let’s go.” Russel said to no one in particular. He stepped towards the door and quickly entered.

Murdoc had taken a few steps towards it when he realized Stu was lingering at the stop.

“What’s wrong now?” He asked loudly.

“I’m nervous.” Stu said.

“’Cause of what those stupid kids said? Get over it, we’ve got a job to do.” The witch said.

Stu shook his head and didn’t move.

“It’s gonna be fine. That’s why we brought the expert, remember?” Murdoc said.

Stu looked down, “I know...”

“You need to come with us. You’re my minion and I’m telling you to get on the train!” Murdoc ordered.

It didn’t get Stu to move. He began biting on one of his nails.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, “Come on. Would it help if we went in together?” He held his arm out.

“Yeah…” Stu walked to him and hooked his arm in the witch’s. They stepped in at the same time.

The door closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

The train seemed ordinary, better than ordinary in fact. It had beautiful wooden seats and what looked like a full bar in the middle of the car. Lit lanterns lined the walls and passengers sat in various places.

“Are all these people ghosts?” Stu asked.

“I think so, Dents.” Murdoc said lowly.

“It’s fine. They seem friendly.” Russel said.

With a small ‘bump’ the train began to move. A horn sounded and it began to travel on the track slowly.

“Make yourself comfy. I’m going to check if there’s anything to drink on this thing.” Murdoc said with a smirk.

“Wait, would the alcohol even be real?” Stu asked.

“Does it matter?” Russel asked, sitting in one of the seats.

The rocking of the train was steady. Stu felt his mind was getting fuzzy like it had been when he smoked earlier.

He decided to sit in the row in front of Russel’s, but when he sat down a girl suddenly faded in next to him.

 “Uh, hello! I’m Stuart!” He greeted, startled.

The girl had blue hair and blue skin. She wore a green dress and her pupils were missing.

“Oh...” Stu said, remembering she was a spirit. Despite that, her face was quite lovely and her big eyes were so inviting.

 She looked over at him and opened her mouth, but while it moved no sound came out.

“Huh? What’d you say?” He scratched his ear.

“She said, ‘I’ve never seen you before.’” Russel said, looking over from behind them.

“Wow, Russel! You really can talk to them!”  Stu said.

“I can touch them too,” Russel said proudly, “Let me know if you need me to translate anything.”

Stu thought for a second, “Tell her ‘I’m new’. No wait! Tell her I’m just visiting.”

“He’s new and visiting.” Russel repeated.

The girl spoke again. 

“She says she’s from Oldreach, where are you from?”

Stu replied, “I’m from this little village far from here...”

“What are you doing?” Murdoc asked from the bar. 

“Dents is talking to a girl.” Russel replied.

“Oh really?” The witch asked. “A girl, you say?”

She used one of her fingers to point at him and said something again.

“She says for a boy you look odd.” Russel said.

Murdoc burst out laughing from the other side of the cart, “Not so easy getting girls, ain’t it, face-ache?”

The girl talked again but it was lost to Stu.

“Tell her I’m sorry, I’ll sit somewhere else if she wants.” Stu said. 

When Russel said it back to her she replied something.

“She says she likes you and would like to stay sitting next to you.”

“You like me?” Stu questioned, “I like you too...”

“Pfft, so the only birds he can get are dead ones. Kinda sad really.” Murdoc said aloud, but everyone ignored him.

The girl smiled and kept talking. Russel was relayed what they said to each other.

“This flute is one I made. My mum always said I had a talent for making stuff.” Stu said, showing it to her. 

Russel looked bored but he repeated it to the girl. 

The girl looked like she was laughing. Stu couldn’t help but smile too. 

“I’ve liked a lot of girls in my life. Some were nice and some were mean, but I’ve never liked a dead one before...” Stu said with a smile.

Russel repeated it to her, but it made her smile disappear.

“I mean! Not that there’s anything wrong with being dead! Lots of people are dead! I love dead people! Especially the walking dead!” Stu said.

Russel said it exactly back to her and she looked away, saying something to him. 

“Um... she said she’d like to be alone now... Sorry.” Russ returned to sitting in his chair.

Stu stood up and Russel whispered to him, “Sorry, some spirits are sensitive about the whole dead thing.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings...” Stu said sadly.

“It’s okay. She might not even be aware she’s dead...” Russel said lowly.

“Ohh... Do any of them know?” Stu asked, looking around. Most of the passengers just sat around like ordinary people.

Russel stood up, “I’m not sure, I’ll ask around.”

He walked away. Stu stared at everyone. The other passengers all seemed to be in a daze. He slowly walked through the railcar. Every person was blue just like the girl. He found himself at the bar and sat next to Murdoc.

Murdoc was enjoying a glass of something brown and looked over when his minion joined him.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Pretty-Boy? She didn’t like you?” Murdoc asked teasingly.

Stu frowned, “Yeah... I said the wrong thing and now she don’t want nothing to do with me.” He held his head in his hands.

“Oh, mate,” Murdoc shook his head, “It’s ill-advised to fall in love with a dead girl.”

Stu’s face turned red, “I don’t love her!”

“I’m only joking!” The witch cackled.

Stu faced the bar, his hands still holding his face, “I just wish I was better with words...”

“Don’t you know how to talk to birds?” Murdoc asked.

“Yes! Well, no... not quite,” Stu replied, “I’ve never been very good with the ladies...”

Stu hated thinking about Paula, but since she had been the last bird he kissed his mind gave him no choice in the matter.

“You just gotta go up to them and say,” Murdoc spoke with a sultry voice, “You know what darling? The more I drink, the prettier you get.”

Stu giggled, “Does that even work?” 

The witch grinned, “Sometimes! For the right lady..." 

“But what is the right lady?” Stu asked.

“There are many kinds of birds in this world. Some you’ll love for a few years, some you’ll love forever. You’ve met my favorite kind, the ones you love for a night.” He chuckled to himself.

 “Have you ever loved anyone longer than a night?” Stu asked instantly without thinking.

 “Oh, Sure. A couple,” He replied, “But it’s better to live freely.”

Stu said, “What about that other one?”

 “What d’you mean?”

 “Like what you said. Is there a bird you love? Forever?” Stu asked curiously.

 Murdoc was still smiling but now his gaze remained in his drink, “I’m not nearly drunk enough to talk about this.”

 Stu just watched as the green man downed another drink.

 “Go on, run along,” Murdoc said, “Go try again with that ghost girl. The night is still young.” He stayed facing the bar.

The train shook suddenly, causing the two of them to lose their balance.

“What the hell was that?” Murdoc asked.

“I think it just changed tracks!” Russel replied.

 The train began moving in a slow, rhythmic pace. The flames of the lanterns began to flicker on and off.

 All the ghosts stood up and lifted their heads, their eyes glowing in the dark. Most let their mouths hang open.

 "Russel?” Stu asked.

 Russel grabbed the shoulder of a ghost, one wearing a military-like uniform, “What’s going on?” He asked.

 The whole train shook again. This time it started moving a little faster. 

 Murdoc fell over again, dropping his drink. He sat up, “The hell?!”

 Stu could feel the drum of his heart beating harder. It was starting to get painful. 

 Just as he was about to say something the cart shook again. This time he fell next to Murdoc.

 “Russel!” Murdoc cried out.

Russel was on the floor too, “The train is close to reaching its destination!”

“And that means?!” The witch questioned.

 The train was speeding so fast that it was scraping against the tracks. It sounded like the whole train was screaming as it only traveled more rapidly.

 “It means that this train’s gonna go to where the crash happened! When it gets there it’s gonna go to the other side!” Russel shouted over the noise.

“What about us?!” Murdoc yelled, fighting for volume over the train’s screeching.

 “If we’re still here by the end then we’ll be joining them!” said Russel.

 Stu covered his ears, “Joining what?!”

 Murdoc screamed next to him, “We’ll be fucking dead!”

Russel pushed himself up, “We have to leave. Now.”

Russel and Murdoc tried to get the door to open, pulling on the lever together.

Stu stayed on the floor, his head spinning. He felt trapped, like this place was trying to keep their souls.

The door slid open and Russel held onto the inside before looking back and forth. He couldn’t see anything in the night.

“Remember to roll.” He said, before hopping out.

Murdoc grabbed Stu by his arm, “Come on!”

Stu was pulling back with his hands still around his head, grounding his feet, “No! It’s too scary!”

“You’re going to!” The witch said, “Listen! If you don’t, you’ll die. Is that what you want?!”

Stu blinked, “No!”

“Then we’ll do it together, yeah? Like last time?” Murdoc held his hand out.

Stu took it, “Okay.”

The two of them stood side by side at the exit as the rush of wind blew their hair. Stu could barely keep his eyes open. The train's horn kept going off, blasting loudly into their ears.

"I know it's scary," The witch yelled, "But you only need to be brave for one second!"

"Okay..."

“We go on three!” Murdoc stated, squeezing Stu’s hand, “One! Two! Three-”

“I can’t!” Stu said at the last second, pulling his hand away.

The witch was already about to jump but Stu pulling on him made him lose any shred of balance he had. Instead he fell over the edge, “Oh! You fuck-”

Stu watched Murdoc’s body fall into the darkness and he was lost. 

“Oh god!” Stu cried out, realizing his mistake, “Murdoc?! Russel?!”

No answers, only the wind.

Stu sat down on the edge, unable to breathe. The ghost train was too fast, too loud and he couldn’t even think.

He felt tears in his eyes. When he looked up, ghosts began to come toward him. Some had their hands extended, trying to touch him.

“Jump!” A voice yelled out.

 Stu looked around outside, still unable to see anything.

 “Jump you moron!” He heard Murdoc yell out.

 Murdoc was still alive. He blinked and wiped his eyes. He stood up, trying to catch his breath. It was now or never.

 “Um...” Stu looked back at the dead girl, “Bye?” he said before leaping off the train. The speed made it feel like his body had been flung through the air. He rolled onto some grass, scraping his knees and hands, even hitting one of his eyes. When he opened his eyes, his found his whole body ached.

 He heard feet running, coming closer, until he saw Russel standing above him.

 “You okay, man?” Russel asked. Murdoc soon caught up to them.

 Stu stayed on the ground, “Yeah...”

The three of them watched the ghost train disappear into the night.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards they all returned to the inn, each bearing their own scratches and marks. Murdoc was the first to change and use the bathtub.

The sun began to rise as Russel and Stu sat patiently at the little table. One of Stu’s eyes wouldn’t open and Russel was wrapping a bandage around his head.

“Russel? Can I ask you a question?” Stu asked nervously.

He nodded, “Shoot.” 

“I’ve been thinking about those poor souls. Are they really doomed to relive that night over and over forever?” Stu asked.

Russel looked over to his left for a moment before facing Stu, “It’s possible. It’s hard to get ghosts to give up this realm if they don’t want to. And if those souls think they’re alive then they’re just gonna remain here.”

“I see...” Stu frowned.

Murdoc stepped out, his face still covered in scrapes and one big gash down his cheek. His nose looked bruised and was swollen.

“What the fuck are we going to do about that bloody train...” He stated, his voice short and exhausted.

“I dunno, maybe we can pray for them?” Stu suggested.

“Shut it. I don’t wanna hear a thing out of you for the rest of the day.” Murdoc said, not looking at Stu. He sat down at the table.

“Come on, man,” Russel said, “This isn’t his fault.”

“No?” Murdoc said, “It’s not his fault we had a deal to jump at the same time? He might as well have pushed me off that damn thing,” He turned to Stu, “Wanker.”

“I’m sorry.” Stu whispered softly enough for no one to hear him.

“Still, there’s no reason to take it out on him. We were all there and we all got hurt.” Russel pointed out.

 “Hmph,” Murdoc said, “What we should be talking about is the ghost train. That thing’s only been around for a year... It shows up every night and who knows how many people have died on it by now?”

“It is a hazard,” Russel said, “But what’s so strange is what you said about it being recent. Since the crash happened so long ago...”

“So?” Murdoc asked.

“So, a haunting this powerful doesn’t take a decade to appear... Maybe a couple of years but not ten years.” said Russel.

“What does it mean?” Stu asked.

“Shush!” Murdoc snapped, “What does it mean, Russel?”

 “I think this haunting is man-made. I think a medium or maybe another type of magic user summoned these spirits.” Russel said.

 “What? Why?” Murdoc asked.

 Russel shrugged, “I can’t be sure. But just this whole thing seems fishy to me.”

 “Shit,” Murdoc sat back in his chair, “What do we do then? Is there a curse seal? Fuck... Where would it even be?”

 “Maybe we should ask someone. Do you think we can ask Lady Georgia?” Russel asked.

 “No,” Murdoc replied, “I’d rather not get the client involved...”

Downstairs, like at Uncle Norm’s, was a tavern. The three of them walked there and sat at the bar. 

“Whiskey please. Make it a double.” Murdoc said. The bartender turned around and fixed it up.

“We’re not here to drink.” Russel said to him quietly.

“I don’t know about you, but I am.” Murdoc replied. He smiled widely when it arrived and quickly drank it.

“Excuse me, we have some questions about the train crash. The one that happened about ten years ago.” Russel said to the bartender.

The tender started cleaning glasses, “Sorry lad, I wasn’t living here at the time. I don’t know much about it.”

“Oh...” Russel said, “Is there anything at all you can tell us about it?”

“I just know a few employees who had family die at that crash. Every year they visit that tiny graveyard.” He replied

 “What was that?” Russel asked.

 “Tiny graveyard. It’s where they buried most of the victims of the train crash.” He replied.

 “Thank you, that’ll be it.” Russel got up and pulled Murdoc away, drink still in hand.

 “Hey! What are you doing?” The witch asked, irritated. Stu followed behind them.

 “Guys, I have an idea.” Russel said.

 “An idea? I hope it’s better than your last one.” Murdoc pointed at his nose.

“Yes,” Russel spoke gravely, “We only have one option. It’s the fastest and simplest way to fix things. But it is messed up.” 

“Fast and simple sounds exactly like my style,” Murdoc chuckled, “With a sprinkle of messed up.”

“What have we gotta do?” Stu asked.

“We have to burn their remains. Or whatever remains of them.” Russel suggested.

“That is sick,” Murdoc said, “But if you think it’ll work…”

“It will. It’s the most effective way.” Russel said.

Stu spoke, “I don’t like this...”

“I thought you loved corpses?” Murdoc asked.

 Stu scratched his head, “Yeah I do... but it just seems wrong to disturb people who are already buried...”

 “I don’t like it either, but we don’t really got any choice.” Russel said.

 “Stay here. I’ll be back.” Murdoc said, walking out of the tavern to a different part of the inn.

 

* * *

 

 The Innkeeper sat alone in the lobby of the inn. He was reading when a green-skinned fellow approached him.

 “Um, excuse me?” Murdoc asked the innkeeper.

 “Yes? Mr. Niccals, right?"

"Yep." Murdoc replied.

"Lady Georgia asked us to take care of you.” He said.

 “Yes, she’s quite the fine lady,” Murdoc said, eyes half lidded, “I was just wondering, do you have any shovels lying around?”

 “Shovels?” He asked, “Yes I believe so, for gardening mostly... Why?”

 Murdoc smirked, “It’s just that... Well... Is it at all possible for me and my chaps to borrow some?”

The innkeeper thought about it, “Lady Georgia did say to give you anything you wanted... But I don’t see-”

Murdoc cut him off, “Brilliant! We’ll take three shovels!”

 

* * *

 

At sunset the three of them set off to the city’s outskirts, where a small cemetery had been set aside for the victims of the crash all those years ago. They walked through its metal gates and counted nineteen graves. Russel and Murdoc wasted no time to start but Stu stood away from the graves.

“This is the worst thing you’ve ever asked me to do.” Stu said.

Russel and Murdoc both had shovels in hand and were digging.

“D, we’re not asking you to do anything we’re not doing ourselves.” Russel said.

“Listen, I’m not asking. I’m telling! And I’m telling you to start digging right now!” Murdoc yelled.

“I won’t do it,” Stu crossed his arms, dropping the shovel. “It’s like we’re killing them all over again.”

“Oh!” Murdoc groaned, “Is this about the ghost girl?”

“...No...” Stu said.

Russel stopped digging, “I understand what you’re going through. But these people didn’t come back by their own accord. They were forced and that’s not right.”

“Yeah... But what if it hurts them?” Stu asked.

“Nothing hurts more than being trapped between life and death. Their current existence is suffering.” said Russel.

Stu's expression softened, “Really?”

“Mhm,” Russel nodded, “Now if you don’t help us help them then that’s your choice. You don’t have to.”

“Hey! He’s my bloody minion! Don’t tell him what he doesn’t have to do!” The witch yelled.

Russel ignored him, “It’s okay. Really.” He gave a small smile and then returned to shoveling.

Stu sat on the floor, hugging his knees. Murdoc gave him a dirty look before turning away and digging. 

Stu felt so small, like he was shrinking. He wished he had a shell like a turtle. 

What felt like hours passed. All the graves they could find of the crash victims had been dug up, including some that were unmarked.

Murdoc wiped the sweat off his face, “Shit, this sucks.”

“Alright, now we gotta set all these coffins on fire.” Russel said, out of breath.

“Right,” Murdoc said, “Boy. Bring me the knife.” He held out his hand.

Stu stepped towards Murdoc to give him his knife, but the witch did not face him. Instead his eyes remained narrowed as he carved something on each of the coffins.

Russel remained sitting on the floor watching him. Stu watched as well. He realized Murdoc was drawing circles and symbols on each wooden coffin. The symbol vaguely looked like the one on his hand. Stu couldn’t help but touch the back of his left hand.

Murdoc stood in the middle of the graveyard, “- - - - - -//” he whispered.

And all at once the coffins were ignited. Russel stood up and joined Stu outside the area of effect. Murdoc stepped to the other side, watching the fire carefully with a serious expression.

The flames engulfed every grave and they watched until there was nothing left but piles of ashes. Murdoc and Russel buried the ashes and tried to make it look like the graves had been untouched as best as possible.

Afterwards, with nothing else to do, they walked to the train station and waited patiently. No one spoke out of anticipation- the silence was preferred over the alternative. What would they do if the ghost train still showed up?

At 2 o’ clock, everyone held their breaths. No one could hide their worry, but once the clock struck 4, they assumed they had accomplished their goal.

The ghost train was never seen again. A bittersweet feeling overcame Stu. He let himself take a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, it was the talk of the entire town. Not one person had heard the dreaded train that night and they all heard it was thanks to a witch and his companions.

Lady Georgia came to visit them, “Is it true?! Did you three actually stop it?”

The witch sounded exhausted, “No need to worry. That ghost train won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“That’s wonderful! How ever did you accomplish that?”

He shrugged, “Oh, you know. Just a little magic here and there. Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Well that’s just brilliant!” she said, “I’m glad we hired such great experts.”

“Yeah. We had to burn corpses...” Stu said, though the Lady didn’t seem to hear it.

Russel nudged him, “No need to give them all the details.”

“Sorry, right.” Stu said.

“A very special thanks from the people of Oldreach. It was very nice to meet all of your acquaintances.” Lady Georgia said, handing a sack of coin over.

“It was no trouble, really.” Murdoc said, with a big grin.

“Your trip back home has already been paid for. Please come back and visit whenever you want.” She said.

Murdoc bowed, “But of course...”

When Lady Georgia left them, Murdoc dropped his pleasant facade, “We should get going to the train station. I, for one, can’t wait to not have to ride those bloody things again.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Russel said.

“I can’t wait to go home.” Stu said to Murdoc.

Murdoc ignored him and began to walk towards the train station.

“Whatever.” He muttered, walking away.

Stu looked at Russel, “I guess I should talk to him...”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Russel replied.

Stu had to run to catch up to him, “Murdoc! Wait! I need to talk to you!”

“Oh?” The witch stopped, “About what?”

“About last night...” Stu said, “It seems like you’re unhappy about it.”

“I’m not unhappy about it. I’m pissed off!” Murdoc snapped, “You deliberately didn’t do what I asked, even though you knew we had to for the job!”

“I...” Stu stuttered, “Russel said I didn’t have to...”

“You’re not his minion! You’re mine!” He said.

Stu became frustrated, “You just want me to always obey you. You don’t care about what I have to say.”

“It’s not about obedience! It’s about trusting my judgement! If I say we have to do something then we do!” He yelled.

“I’m not sorry.” Stu said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you really just say that to me?” Murdoc asked.

“Well, I’m not. I’m your servant, not your slave, and if I don’t wanna do something then I won’t!” Stu declared.

Murdoc clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Stu took a step back, fearing the witch and his wrath. But Murdoc only turned away.

“Bah,” He said, “Fine, do whatever the hell you want. Just remember, you work for me and I do own your crummy soul,” Murdoc faced him, “And when I’m done with you then you’ll be the first to hear it.”

Stu blinked, “You’re gonna kill me?”

“No, idiot!” the witch yelled, “I’m saying the moment I don’t need you anymore you’re hitting the road!” He took a deep breath and looked away again.

“You need me?” Stu asked.

The question threw them both off. The witch stuttered but still with anger, “I already told you I needed a servant! Shut up!” He huffed and stormed away, leaving the blue haired boy puzzled.

“Fucking moron!” Murdoc yelled from afar.

 

* * *

 

Russel was lost in thought when the three of them boarded the train.

He watched the witch sit down, huff and cross his arms.

The blue haired boy stood by him with a blank expression, “You still mad at me?” Stu asked.

“I don’t know. Ask me tomorrow.” The witch replied. 

Stu sat a seat away from the witch. Russel walked over and decided to sit between them. 

“I think this trip was pretty nice.” Russel stated.

“Oh yes, if you like almost dying jumping off a moving a train... Or were you referring to the part where we had to disturb a bunch of graves? Hm?” Murdoc said.

Russel shrugged, “I just meant it was nice getting out of the Wildlands for once. I’ve been living there for a few years.”

“I’ve been wondering about that. Not that I care, but why were you living all alone like that?” Murdoc asked.

Russel took a deep breath, “It’s complicated...” 

“Stop right there,” Murdoc ordered, “You can tell me about it later. Right now I need some shut eye.”

He closed his eyes without another word.

Stu looked up, “I kinda had fun.” He whispered.

“Me too. You guys aren’t so bad. Well... mostly you, you’re cool.” Russel said.

“Thanks,” Stu said, yawning, “I think I’m gonna sleep too.”

“Go ahead. It’s a long ride to Crawleycity.” Russel said.

Before he knew it, both Stu and Murdoc were leaning on his shoulders. Russel looked at them. He didn’t mind; it kind of amused him.

 _“They’re kinda cute when they’re not bickering.”_ a voice said in his mind.

“They’re alright,” Russel replied softly, “I’m surprised, you didn’t talk all day.”

A figure stood before him in the form of a blue skinned man with white eyes. The man had known Russel his whole life. He had a great smile across his lips, _“Didn’t want to intrude on you hanging with your new friends...”_

“Don’t sweat it, Del,” Russel said, “I like it when you intrude.”

Del sat down across from him, _“So what now? We going home?”_

“Hmm...” Russel said, “Not yet. I kinda wanna stick around a little longer.”

 _“No problem. But you are gonna tell them about me, right?”_ Del asked.

“Mhm,” Russel nodded, “Tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much have a good grip on what’s going to happen next.
> 
> If the next chapter is done before the month is out then I’ll post it. 
> 
> Fun fact: so I’ve had this chapter planned since September 2018. But life got in the way, the plan was always for this to be chapter 4 and the plan was for this to be submitted on the 4th Week of October. In time for Halloween. I actually thought at the time I could write a chapter a week. But chapter 1 used to be very different and I decided I wasn’t going to submit anything until I was happy. That’s how chapter 1 didn’t get submitted until December 2018.
> 
> Canon stuff: So Stu in canon was born in Crawley, UK. but Crawley and Crawleycity aren’t similar, I just used the name. Also Stu wasn’t born there.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> Special thanks to my commenters, it really motivates me.
> 
> This Chapter was edited by: FeliciaAmelloides


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a well-deserved rest, and what starts as a fun day out quickly becomes a lesson in magic and a painful conversation about the past.

* * *

 

In dreams he often forgot who he was. For a few hours, he was just a human. Empty, a blank slate with infinite potential.  
   
It wasn’t until he woke up that he actually remembered who he was.  
   
Murdoc Niccals.  
   
Murdoc stared at his ceiling. He was sprawled across his bed, wearing nothing but drawers. His head was hurting. The darkness enveloped his bedroom, as per usual.  
   
But he couldn’t remember the day of the week or what year it was. He was losing time, or at least his awareness of it. Sometimes he’d blink, and another few years had passed. Sometimes he woke up somewhere else entirely.  
   
Dreams or memories, he couldn’t always tell the difference.  
   
_-BANG-_  
   
A loud sound came from behind his door.  
   
Murdoc rolled over in his bed. His thoughts felt far away. The center of his head pulsed painfully. Maybe more sleep could alleviate it.  
   
_-BANG-_  
   
_What’s that...?_ Murdoc thought.  
   
He awaited his mind to return to him.  
   
The days were too short and the misery felt so long. Good days were rare for him. Murdoc began to feel trapped in time-  
   
_-BANG-_  
   
“All right!” He yelled out, falling off his bed when trying to stand.  
   
_-BANG-_  
   
He swung his door open, “My head! I can’t hear myself think!”  
   
“Oh, hi Murdoc!” The blue-haired boy yelled, hammer in hand. He stood above the wooden wash tub.  
   
“What is that banging? Stop it right now!” Murdoc rubbed his forehead.  
   
“It’s this eel! Russel asked me to knock it out ‘cause he’s gonna cook it!”  
   
“Who? Oh, my head! What the hell are you talking about?!” Murdoc groaned, staring at the boy. He couldn’t remember his name.  
   
“Me and Russel are gonna cook this here eel!” He said happily. A small black eel wiggled around in the wash tub.  
   
Murdoc blinked. _Dents_ , that’s who he was. The witch scratched his face. Russel…? The bloke he met... yesterday? He wasn’t sure.  
   
“Why is Russel still hanging around here? I thought he’d have gone home by now.” Murdoc said quietly.  
   
“He is at home. He and Madge left at half past six this mornin’. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Dents explained.  
   
“Back? And what is he coming back for?” Murdoc asked, annoyed.  
   
“You told him he could. Last night you said he could stay here for as long as he wanted. You even offered him my hammock! Not that I mind...” Dents said.  
   
“What? No,” Murdoc’s eyes widened, “I don’t remember that.”  
   
“Well, you were pretty smashed last night...” Dents admitted.  
   
“Ahh, that’ll do it then. Am I to assume I allowed him to take Madge?” Murdoc asked.  
   
“Yep,” Dents said playfully, “You insisted!”  
   
“Shit,” The witch cursed, using his fingers to knead at his temple, “This fucking headache...”  
   
“I get those too. Sometimes lying down helps! Or maybe eating!” Dents suggested.  
   
But Murdoc paid him no attention.  
   
He went outside. The warm sun beamed down on him. The woods were greener than ever, and the sky bright and cloudless. Everything was so peaceful. It almost disgusted him.  
   
The witch took a deep breath and stood there thoughtfully.  
   
Since when did he make it a habit of allowing strangers to live with him? This was obviously somehow Dents’ fault.  
   
He couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling. _Why the fuck did I agree for someone else to live here?!_  
   
Dents walked outside and stood beside him, “What’s wrong, Murdoc?”  
   
“Nothing. Everything,” He rubbed his face again, “Bugger off, won’t you?”  
   
“Okay.” Dents blinked and returned inside.  
   
Murdoc sat in his outside chair, his head still ringing. This hangover seemed unusually irritating. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t ground himself. His thoughts kept floating somewhere else. He tried to stare at the grass below him but his mind didn’t want to be there. He put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.  
   
_Stay in this moment._ Murdoc thought, _Fucking stay here..._  
   
But his thoughts were drowned out as he drifted away.

 

* * *

  
   
Suddenly he was a child again. He stared at a field of grass outside his old home.  
   
When he turned around, he was facing the ocean in all its glory. The skies were grey with clouds and the winds were loud.  
   
A boy of eight stood on the edge of land and sea, his black bangs short and his grey and black eyes big. His ears were still rounded. He wore a grey shirt and short black breeches without shoes.  
   
His mind free of thoughts, he simply looked around. He felt his heartbeat accelerate when he saw his home.  
   
The house was very similar in size to the one he would have one day in the Weird Woods. The boy wondered if his father was home.  
   
A raven flew over him and the boy recognized it instantly. It was his best friend, Cortez.  
   
Cortez perched on a nearby tree. The child did his best to reach for it, but he was simply too short.  
   
He turned his head when he heard something in the distance. Not too far away, on the beach, he found the source of the sound he was sure was laughter.  
   
The boy growled, remembering who he was and what today was. He left Cortez behind and moved towards the laughs.  
   
He stomped on the sand and walked alongside the dark blue water until he reached a group of youths who were also on the beach.  
   
Four young people were levitating about six meters off the ground. Some were spinning, while others were in much more relaxed poses. One was even smoking a pipe as he floated in the air.  
   
Murdoc watched from the ground and called out to the smoking one, “Hannibal! Hannibal!!” The boy screamed over the sound of waves crashing, his feet in the water.  
   
The man turned his head but didn’t move, “What d’you want?” He yelled.  
   
“Come down here!” The boy cried out.  
   
“Wwwhhhhyyyy?” He asked, dragging out the word. The others snickered.  
   
The green boy’s face began to turn red, “Come down here right now!!”  
   
“Angry fucker, ain’t he?” A companion asked.  
   
“Hold on.” The man said.  
   
He floated down to the boy’s level without leaving the air. He was fairly young, not a day over twenty. His skin was green, matching Murdoc’s, and his hair was black and wavy but cut very short. His eyes were grey and his sharp ears had three piercings in each. Hannibal Niccals was his name, not that he was proud of it.  
   
“Hellooooo!” Hannibal said, floating on his back so he was looking at the boy upside down.  
   
“Hannibal! What’s this about you leaving?!” Young Murdoc questioned.  
   
Hannibal twisted his body in the air. He now was looking at the boy right side up, “Now Murdyyyy... What’d I tell you about being nosy?” He poked the boy’s nose harshly.  
   
Murdoc slapped his hand away, “Dad said you’re leaving. Is that true?!”  
   
Hannibal sighed, “Yeah, I’m leaving.”  
   
“What?! Why?” Murdoc exclaimed.  
   
“Why? Well, ‘cause I want to. Dad’s taught me everything he knows. Which ain’t a lot, you know. Time for me to move on.” The young man shrugged.  
   
“But- but!” The boy stuttered, “You can’t just leave me and Dad! Dad’s a great sorcerer!”  
   
Hannibal poked the boy in the forehead over and over, “He’s rubbish, and you’d know that if you weren’t so stupid.”  
   
“I don’t- I’m not! I’m not stupid! You’re stupid!” Murdoc yelled.  
   
Hannibal’s friends listened closely. Murdoc could hear them laughing at him. It made him feel so nervous. His body started trembling and his eyes began to water.  
   
Hannibal rolled his eyes and turned to plant his feet on the ground. He easily loomed over the boy, “Listen Murdy, dad’s a half-wit sorcerer and apprenticing for him isn’t gonna get me anywhere in life. So I’m going. And your little tears aren’t gonna stop that.”  
   
The boy tried to wipe them away, “But where are you even going?”  
   
“I don’t know,” Hannibal shrugged, “I could go anywhere! Even West, make my way to the Noblelands... Who cares? I’ll be free and that’s all I want.”  
   
The young Murdoc just couldn’t grasp what his brother was saying, “But you’re leaving me all alone.”  
   
Hannibal shook his head, “Oh, you poor dummy. You really need to find yourself some mates. Real ones,” He took in a deep breath, “And not that stupid bird.”  
   
“But-”  
   
“No. No more talking,” Hannibal turned his back on him, “Away with you.” He jumped off the ground and rose to where his friends were.  
   
The boy turned around and walked away. He felt so heavy with each step. The young Murdoc couldn’t stop himself from crying as he returned home, face in his hands. He pressed his fingers into his closed eyes, hoping the pressure would stop the tears.  
 

* * *

  
   
Murdoc rubbed his head. He hated it when his mind disconnected from the world. For a second he had to convince himself this was reality, not some stupid dream world. It was just as hard when he was sober.  
   
“Murdoc, you okay?” A voice asked.  
   
When he looked up he saw Dents, Madge and...  
   
“Russel?” Murdoc questioned.  
   
Russel kneeled to meet him at eye level, “Yeah?”  
   
“He’s been like this since he woke up. I think he’s really sick.” Dents said.  
   
“I’m not sick!” Murdoc spat out, “I’m just having a really, really, shitty hangover.”  
   
Russel stood back up, “Hm... You sure about that?”  
   
“Yeah… What else could it be?” Murdoc growled.  
   
“Well, you’re outside in nothing but your underwear... And I don’t know how to say this, but...” Russel scratched his head.  
   
Dents took a step forward, “You’ve been crying.”  
   
Murdoc’s eyes widened and he felt his face. Sure enough, his cheeks were moist with fresh tears.  
   
“Shit!” He stood up, wiping them away as fast as he could.  
   
“Wanna talk about it?” Russel asked.  
   
“No!” Murdoc turned around, “I just want to be left alone!” He opened his front door when Russel spoke again.  
   
“That’s actually what I want to talk to you about.” He said  
   
Murdoc stopped in his tracks, “What?”  
   
Dents was twiddling his fingers, nervously looking back and forth.  
   
“I was wondering if I could borrow D for a couple of days. Probably only two.” Russel asked.  
   
“What? Why?” Murdoc demanded to know.  
   
“Me and Russ are gonna go camping!” Dents said, “With your permission, of course...”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“We want to go live off the land for a couple of days, just for fun. I’ve lived like that for years and I wanted to show D how I used to do it. Plus it’d be good for him to get away from the city and work,” Russel said, “You can come if you want. Might be good for you too.”  
   
“Why would I volunteer to sleep in the wilderness when I have a perfectly decent home right here?” Murdoc asked.  
   
“Come on, Murdoc! It’ll be a load of fun!” Dents said happily.  
   
“This sounds idiotic.” Murdoc said.  
   
Russel shrugged, “You don’t have to come. But you should let D.”  
   
Dents looked at him pleadingly, his big black eyes reminding Murdoc of a cute animal, “Fine. Go...”  
   
“Yay! Thank you!” The blue haired boy spun in place.  
   
“I’m coming too.” Murdoc crossed his arms.  
   
“You are?” Dents stopped spinning.  
   
“What’s wrong? Disappointed?” Murdoc asked.  
   
“No, no! Just surprised! I’m glad you’re coming with us!” Dents said.  
   
“Me too,” Russel nodded with a smile, “It’ll be a great chance for the three of us to get to know each other better.”  
   
“Yeah, whatever.” Murdoc walked back inside to grab some clothes.  
 

* * *

  
   
Stu walked ahead of Madge, holding her reins and pulling her forward. Russel was beside him. Murdoc sat on Madge while they followed the trail that led east. It went farther than he’d ever walked before.  
   
“What exactly is it you two plan to do out here?” The witch asked, riding the yak.  
   
“We’re exploring!” Stu said.  
   
“Exploring what? There’s nothing here but trees, trees and more trees. Very uninteresting.” Murdoc said.  
   
“Well, we just wanted to check it out. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to know the area surrounding where you live.” Russel said.  
   
“Except this is boring.” The witch held his head with one hand.  
   
Stu looked back at Murdoc. He had been more strangely than usual today. His face was set in a permanent scowl, and his gaze was distant.  
   
Stu didn’t know how to approach the subject without angering the witch. He sighed and tried to come up with a way to cheer Murdoc up.  
   
The day was short and the sun soon began its descent. When the three of them found a clearing among the woods, they halted.  
   
“Wanna stop here? We can get to cooking that eel.” Russel suggested.  
   
“Okay!” Stu said, pulling his things from Madge’s saddle.  
   
Murdoc couldn’t help but staying on Madge, crossing his legs and watching the two men set up their little ‘camp’.  
   
Stu unpacked the bags he’d brought, including Murdoc’s things. There were some blankets and a couple of pillows. He fluffed the pillows and gently set them down.  
   
Murdoc groaned very loudly.  
   
Russel turned around, “Why don’t you gather us some sticks, Murdoc?”  
   
“Me?” Murdoc asked.  
   
“Yeah, we need to get a fire going,” Russel said, “You wanted to camp, remember?”  
   
“Yeah, I remember.” Murdoc grumbled as he slid off the yak.  
   
Stu was laying the makeshift beds on the ground while Russel placed rocks in a circle, setting up a bonfire.  
   
The witch half-heartedly pulled branches off the nearby trees with one hand.  
   
Stu glanced over at him and looked him up and down. Something was off, something was different. His eyes were drawn up to the top of the witch’s head.  
   
Murdoc threw the pile of sticks he had gathered into the fire ring. Russel sat down and repositioned the rocks and sticks together.  
   
“It’s your hat!” Stu suddenly shouted.  
   
It caused Murdoc to jump in surprise while Russel simply looked at Stu.  
   
“What was that?” Russel asked.  
   
Stu stepped in front of Murdoc, “I just realized why you look so weird! You’re still without a hat.” His smile was wide.  
   
Murdoc looked around uncomfortably, “Yeah, what about it? It’s still torn to shit...”  
   
“What hat?” asked Russel.  
   
Stu looked at him, “Murdoc used to have the most wicked hat! Tall, big... What’d you call it? Majestic?”  
   
“Yeah...” Murdoc rolled his eyes, “But then this knight cut it up and now it’s ruined. So I don’t wear a hat anymore.”  
   
Russel stood up, “Why not just buy a new hat? You did just come into some money.”  
   
“I can’t. I already have that money earmarked for other things. Besides, it’s not time yet...” Murdoc said, looking away.  
   
Russel asked, “Time for what?”  
   
The witch held his face with one hand, “Ugh. Nothing, it’s stupid.”  
   
“I’m sure it’s not stupid.” Russel said kindly.  
   
Stu stood even closer, “Tell us!”  
   
Murdoc groaned, “I’ve had that stupid hat forever. I guess I’ve always felt I had to wear it until... I don’t know... I was strong enough, or famous enough... Until I really deserve a better hat.”  
   
“You think you don’t deserve a new hat?” Russel questioned.  
   
“See! I told you it was stupid!” Murdoc cried.  
   
“It’s not stupid...” Stu said, “I think it’s kinda... admirable...”  
   
“Hmph!” Murdoc sat down on ground, legs and arms crossed.  
   
Russel got a fire going then grabbed various ingredients including spices and vegetables. He brought a frying pan and began cooking. Stu watched closely. Russel threw the dead eel in and stirred it around.  
   
The smell of the frying eel made Murdoc’s stomach growl, not that he would admit it.  
   
“Maybe I could read us a story? I brought a book!” Stu suggested.  
   
Russel shrugged from where he was sitting, “If you want.”  
   
“Uggggh....” Murdoc groaned.  
   
Stu pulled out a red book, “This one’s a good one! It’s fairy tale, but it’s really creepy!” Stu looked at Russel for approval.  
   
“Go ahead.” Russell said, using a wooden spoon to stir the contents of the frying pan.  
   
Stu turned to Murdoc, who rolled his eyes, “Go on.” said the witch.  
   
Stu opened the book, “Ahem. Long, long ago, there was a King who had three daughters... Triplets! All three were named after things he thought they’d love. Jewels, Sweets, and Love.”  
   
“I hate this one.” Murdoc said.  
   
“Shush.” Russel hissed.  
   
“The princesses looked very alike, and therefore had to prove their individual worth to their father. The king made each learn special talents. Jewels learned fencing and dancing, Sweets learned to recite every book she read and as many languages as she could. But Love, the youngest princess, wanted to learn the way people lived. She began to travel...”  
 

* * *

  
   
Russel had never really been into fairytales. That was the sort of thing he’d left behind in his childhood, but Stu seemed very passionate about it so Russel made the effort to pay attention.  
   
The three of them ate the eel while Stu read. Eating didn’t stop Stu from reading with his mouth full.  
   
When he looked over, he noticed the witch was looking at Stu intently. He was still scowling, but at least he was quiet.  
   
“And after the death of their father, the three princesses lost their kingdom but were now free to do whatever they wanted, together. The end.” Stu said.  
  
_“Wow. I liked the part where those girls all stabbed their dad and ate him.”_ Del said  
   
“That’s not what happened!” Russel whispered.  
   
Del said, _“I was only half listening...”_  
   
“What ‘cha think?” Stu asked.  
   
Russel looked over at him, “That was very... interesting...”  
   
Del tapped Russel’s shoulder, _“The king was a jerk, right? What was the lesson again?”_  
   
Russel took a deep breath, “I think the lesson was family is important. It’s important to stick together even if it’s against other family.”  
   
Stu blinked, “I guess... I just liked the part where they kill their dad...”  
  
_“Aha! I knew that’s what happened!”_ Del said.  
   
“Yeah, but no one got eaten!” Russel whispered to his side.  
   
Murdoc sighed loudly, “Are we done camping yet?”  
   
“No, silly! We gotta sleep first!” Stu smiled.  
   
“Then we should go to sleep.” The witch suggested.  
   
“But I’m not tired! I’m having fun telling stories around the fire!” Stu whined.  
   
“That’s ‘cause you’re the one telling the stories. You greedy reader.” Murdoc said.  
   
“Then maybe you should tell us a story!” Stu suggested.  
   
“No.”  
   
Stu looked over, “Or... Russel! You could tell us a story?”  
   
_“Yeah, Russel.”_   Del said.  
   
“I don’t really know any stories off by heart...” Russel said.  
   
“That’s all right. I think I’ve had my fill of fairytales.” said Murdoc.  
   
“Maybe you can tell us a story you made up! It could be about anything! Even a ghost story!” Stu said.  
   
Russel looked around, “The only ghost story I know is mine...”  
   
Del sat next to him, staring at him with those big white eyes.  
   
“Then tell it!” Stu said excitedly.  
   
“Sure. Tell us your tale.” Murdoc sat back, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the sky.  
   
Russel coughed, “You see, I’m not from around here. I’m from far north-west.”  
   
“The Capital West?”  Murdoc remained lying down.  
   
“More North. I’m from the Coastlands. It’s a small group of islands very close together,” Russel said, “Where I’m from magic isn’t really seen as a skill the way it is here. Most people can use magic to a degree, but only those who are really serious about it go to school.”  
   
“That’s fantastic!” Stu said with giddy delight, “Can you use magic too? Other than the ghost stuff.”  
   
“When I was young, I was still figuring it out. See, there’s a variety of types of magic,” Russel began, “Spells are the most practiced kind of magic. Incantations, potions, seals and curses. But each one requires a different discipline. Most magic users will stick to one or two kinds of spells.”  
   
“Wow! Sounds complicated...” Stu said.  
   
“Mages only learn spells involving incantations, the simplest class. Sorcerers learn mostly Potions and any incantations they need. They’re the most common type of magic user. Enchanters learn Seals and Curses,” explained Russel, “Now, this doesn’t include Power-”  
   
“Enchanters?!” Stu leapt to his feet. Murdoc sat up, eyes narrowed.  
   
“I met one! When I was a kid!!” Stu yelled excitedly.  
   
“No need to shout!” Murdoc scratched the inside of his ear.  
   
“Really?” Russel asked.  
   
“Yep! It was after I fell out of a tree!” Stu said.  
   
“I thought we were talking about Russel,” Murdoc pointed out irritably, “And Russel, when did you become such a magic expert?”  
   
“Well, I was getting to that. See, I hadn’t figured out which category I fell into yet. I had many friends who were also into magic and each was finding their own style. Where I’m from, witches aren’t looked down on and are seen as a perfectly acceptable choice, not like here.” Russel said.  
   
Del looked away, his hands folded neatly on his lap.  
   
“You saying all your friends are witches?” Murdoc didn’t look him in the eye.  
   
“What’s special about witches again?” Stu asked.  
   
“Witches don’t pick a category. They learn whatever they want without any rhyme or reason,” Russel said, “It’s not really a big deal for us the way it is for you mainlanders.”  
   
Murdoc squeezed his hands on his knees, “Yeah, yeah. Plus we don’t need those stupid schools.”  
   
“What d’you mean?” asked Stu.  
   
Russel scratched his head, “Well... There are a couple of ways magic users learn magic... One is with schools, and another is through apprenticeships.”  
   
Murdoc’s eye twitched, too fast for Russel to notice but Stu saw.  
   
Russel continued, “Witches aren’t allowed to go to schools. Their choice of no choice is too chaotic and not ‘fitting’ for education. But they do apprenticeships, right?”  
   
“Yeah.” Murdoc looked away.  
   
“Russel, can sorcerers learn curses too?” Stu asked.  
   
“Yes, I suppose. But they just don’t mainly study it,” Russel said, “Why?”  
   
Stu coughed, “No reason.”  
   
Russel stared into the sky, “Sorcerers, Mages, Enchanters, Witches... I thought that was all there was until that day...”  
   
Murdoc stared at him and Stu leaned forwards.  
   
Russel took in a deep breath, “So where I’m from, the Coastlands, a small war broke out between some groups of magic users,” He looked down with a sorrowful look, “My friends were caught in the crossfire...”  
   
“They... Did they... Are they?” Stu stuttered.  
   
“Dead? Yeah,” Russel said softly, “All my friends died that day...”  
   
“Russel... I’m so sorry-” Stu said.  
   
Del said nothing. Neither did Murdoc. His eyes remained trained on the fire.  
   
“It was strange. When they died, I saw them all still standing before me,” Russel said, “My friends, clear as day were still right there next to me. That’s when I realized some magic users aren’t meant for potions or charms. There was something else in store for me...”  
   
“Your friends were ghosts!” Stu exclaimed.  
   
“Geez!” Murdoc screamed, “Obviously they were ghosts!”  
   
“Yeah,” Russel said with a small smile, “I could feel their presence and even summon them on command, but I used my powers to help them all move on... Well, all of them except one...”  
   
Del smirked.  
   
“One?” Stu said.  
   
Russel looked around, “See, one of my friends didn’t move on. He’s been with me ever since he died. We speak almost every day.”  
   
“Is he with you... right now?” Stu asked.  
   
_“Hey.”_ Del waved.  
   
“Mhm,” Russel nodded, “Y’all can’t see or hear him but he’s sitting right next to me.”  
   
Stu gasped, “What?”  
   
“Seriously?” said Murdoc at the same time.  
   
“Communing with the dead is just another kind of magic. Like Power, it doesn’t require the fancy work needed for spells.” Russel said.  
   
Stu questioned, “Power?”  
   
“This,” Murdoc spoke, snapping his fingers to summon fire in his palm, “You can’t learn this from books. It’s all natural.”  
   
“Fire spells aren’t uncommon, but you’re right Murdoc. What you can do is unique,” Russel said, “Power comes from the same source as spells. It’s just not learned. Like being able to see the future or summoning ghosts.”  
   
“Murdoc can see the future too!” Stu said, “He foresaw meeting me! And meeting you!”  
   
“Hey!” Murdoc growled, “That’s private!”  
   
“Really? Murdoc, you didn’t tell me you were so talented.” Russel said.  
   
“So? You didn’t tell us about your ghost friend! You’re in no place to mock me!” Murdoc stood up.  
   
Stu said, “No one was mocking you-”  
   
“And you! Telling everyone my business! Who gave you the right?” Murdoc shouted.  
   
Russel raised both hands, “Calm down, it’s okay-”  
   
“No, it’s fucking not!” Murdoc rubbed his head, “This was a mistake...”  
   
Stu stood up, “Maybe you should-”  
   
“Enough! Stop telling me what to do!” Murdoc waved his hand, “No more talking!”  
   
He turned on his heel and walked away.  
   
_“What’s his problem?”_ Del asked.  
   
Russel looked down, “I don’t know. He’s going through some stuff.”  
 

* * *

  
   
Murdoc headed away from the light of the fire. He walked much further than he needed to, but it was important for him to be alone just for a moment.  
   
He wanted this. He didn’t want the two of them to leave him alone, but he didn’t really know how to be around them.  
   
When it was just him and Dents he didn’t have to try so hard, but being around anyone else for this long just made him anxious.  
   
His thoughts were still tangled. The pain pulsed through his head and his body. His stomach began to stir. He couldn’t stop himself from gagging and retching up against a tree. He used the tree as leverage, his forehead pressed against the wood as he panted.  
   
He knew what was wrong. He wasn’t ready to live with another person. It had been so long since he had let anyone in.  
   
_Dents was supposed to be it..._  
   
He tried, he really tried so hard and so many times. So many minions had disappointed or betrayed him. He thought this time would be different.  
   
_Until now, I thought I understood myself. But I guess I don’t._  
   
Around Dents he didn’t feel so alone.  
   
It wasn’t like he had any problem with Russel, he was a fine man. Murdoc shook his head. But doesn’t everyone seem that way at first...  
   
The sound of laughter rung in his ears. He turned around sharply only to realize no one was there.  
   
“I’m losing it...” Murdoc muttered, using a tree to hold his weight.  
   
Then he saw _her_ face.  
   
He stopped walking. He hadn’t thought about _her_ in ages.  
   
Murdoc felt his mouth quiver. He could now remember everything with such clarity.  
   
She came into to his life like an unexpected storm, then left without even saying goodbye.  
   
His thoughts so easily dragged him into a pit of memories. Murdoc fell to his knees and stared at the sky.  
   
_All the time wasted..._  
   
_“Find yourself some mates.”_ His brother’s last piece of wisdom.  
   
_It’s too late to change anything now..._  
   
Just then he heard a ‘Caw’ and his head perked up. Before him on the ground was Cortez, his oldest friend.  
   
The raven tilted its head before hopping forward, cawing again. Its little red eyes pierced through Murdoc down to his very core.  
   
Without a thought he reached out and picked up the bird, embracing it and holding it close to his chest. He remembered as a boy Cortez was so big in his arms. Now he seemed so small.  
   
“Wasn’t it easier when it was just us?” Murdoc asked softly.  
   
The bird cawed twice.  
   
Murdoc sighed while closing his eyes.  
 

* * *

  
   
Stu ran into some bushes. He had the hardest time seeing in the dark and the Weird Woods were much bigger than he had realized. With nothing but moonlight to light his way, he stumbled around calling out.  
   
“Murdoc?” Stu shouted, “Murdoc, come back! I’m sorry!” He said, though he had no idea what he had done wrong or if he even had done anything to upset the witch at all.  
   
Stu must have been walking for half an hour when he finally spotted something in the dark.  
   
Murdoc was on his knees, eyes closed. Cortez was perched on his shoulder but flew off when Stu approached.  
   
“Murdoc!” Stu cried out, “Are you okay?”  
   
Murdoc raised his head slowly, “Dents?”  
   
Stu kneeled next to him, “I’m glad I found you!”  
   
“I’m so sorry Dents...” The witch said, “All I ever do is mess everything up. I ruined your stupid trip...”  
   
“Murdoc, what’s going on?” Stu asked, “You’re not usually so emotional without a couple of drinks in you first.”  
   
“I don’t know... I guess it’s all this change,” Murdoc said, “My past... As things change, I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
   
“Like what?” Stu asked.  
   
Murdoc laughed, “Too much to tell. I’ve done a lot of atrocities, I’ve lost so many things, I’ve let down so many people...” His smiled disappeared, “Stick with me long enough and you’ll know exactly what I mean...”  
   
“You’re... not the worst person... ever?” Stu said slowly.  
   
“You don’t sound very convincing...” said Murdoc, “It’s all right... I’m an awful witch and an even worse human being.”  
   
“You’re a great witch! You told me so yourself!” Stu said, “Witches sound way better than those other things! I’d rather be a witch than a sorcerer any day!”  
   
“You don’t understand.” Murdoc shook his head.  
   
Stu pouted, “I could. If you talked to me.”  
   
The witch sighed, “I didn’t apprentice for anyone... I had to teach myself when my old man said I had no talent. And when that didn’t work...”  
   
“Guys? Murdoc! Dents!” Russel’s voice could be overheard.  
   
“Over here!” Stu yelled, standing up until Murdoc grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
   
“You can’t tell him about this!” Murdoc said, “Understand? I don’t want him knowing... please?”  
   
Stu frowned, “But he knows something’s wrong...”  
   
“Then let me talk to him.” Murdoc stood up.  
   
Russel approached them with a torch in hand, “You alright?”  
   
“Yes. Actually, no.” Murdoc said, “I wanted to talk to you.”  
   
Russel raised a hand, “Hold on. Can I go first?”  
   
“Sure...”  
   
“I think I know what brought this on.” Russel said seriously.  
   
“R-really?” Murdoc asked.  
   
“Yeah. You’re not comfortable with me and Del living with you guys. I’d like to still work with you all, so I’ll just move into that inn in Little Chester. Then there won’t be any problem.” said Russel.  
   
Murdoc scratched the back of his head, “No... No, that’s not necessary... I’m just being a baby. And I want you to live with us.”  
   
Russel’s eyebrows raised, “You do?”  
   
“You do?!” Stu brightened.  
   
“Yeah. You’re a good worker. As long as you remember who’s in charge and whose roof you live under, got it?” Murdoc asked.  
   
Russel grinned, “Yeah, yeah.”  
   
Murdoc took a deep breath, “Then it’s a deal.”  
   
Stu thought he understood now. Despite how hard it would be, Murdoc wanted to bury the past and leave it all behind. This was just a single moment and the future was waiting for him.  
   
He smiled warmly.  
   
It made Murdoc growl, “Stop that!”  
   
“Okay!” He said happily, walking over to Russel.  
   
Russel lead the way to back to camp, “I think we could be a good team.”  
   
“The three of us could be great mates!” Stu said, “Even like brothers!”  
   
“No thanks,” Murdoc said sourly, “I already got a brother and he’s not worth shit.”  
   
“Then friends.” Russel said.  
   
Stu smiled, “Friends.”  
   
Murdoc sighed, “Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to get to the point where I post 2 chapters a month but we’ll see...
> 
> Thank you to all my commenters! You guys are my biggest motivation!
> 
> Special thanks to: FeliciaAmelloides for editing this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the summer close to an end, the boys take the time to plan a day for themselves.

Stu woke up slowly. His eyelids were still heavy and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Sunlight spilled in from the window and warmed his skin. He could hear birds outside, but they were almost drowned out by the sound of Russel’s snoring.

Stu was lying on the hard, cold wooden floor of the hovel. The floor consisted of a shoddily made patchwork of wooden boards, with dirt seeping in between them. Russel was sleeping above Stu, suspended in the air by a hammock. All Stu had was a pillow, though luckily he didn’t need a blanket. It was summer after all.

Stu licked his lips, closing one eye at a time in an attempt to wake himself up. He squeezed his eyelids shut before trying to open them again.

A blue man with glowing eyes was staring at him from above. Stuʼs eyes snapped open. “A ghost!” He yelped.

The ghost let out a yell before vaporizing into nothing more than mist. Stu began coughing and was suddenly very scared that he had breathed in whatever the ghost had turned into.

Russel turned in the hammock, causing him to fall out. “What? What is it?! Are we under attack?” “A ghost! It was just here!” Stu cried out.

Russel groaned and lay back down, “D, we’ve talked about this. That’s just Del.”

“Right,” Stu looked around, “Where’d he go?”

“He’s still here,” Russel said, closing his eyes, “But he dematerializes from this side when I’m awake.”

Stu watched Russel for a while, hoping he’d fall back asleep. He had barely seen Del, and this ghost business intrigued him.

When he finally got up, Stu took a moment to look around the hovel. A mess of clothes, piles of wood and other junk were scattered all over the home. It felt as if Stu had to struggle to clean this place every day, but by nightfall everything would be thrown back into disarray.

Then he noticed a stack of papers on the table. He stepped over to them and began to read a few. For the past couple of weeks, Murdoc had been receiving letters from the Beachlands to the Noblelands, all asking for his services in some way or another. Stu picked one up. It read:

  

_To: The Benevolent Murdoc Niccals_

_From: The Moonlands_

_Date: The First Of August_

 

“Moonlands?” Stu blinked, unsure of where that was.

 _Maybe by the Desertlands?_ He thought.

“Oy, Russel?” Stu turned to where he was still lying on the floor.

“Yeah?” Russel opened his eyes.

“Where are the Moonlands?”

“Man, I donʼt know.”

“Iʼm just curious is all... Are they people from the moon?” Stu asked.

Russel sat up. “I really doubt that.”

Stu returned the letter to its pile. There were too many for just one witch like Murdoc. Stu considered throwing some in the fire. It would be less work for Murdoc to do after all.

Russel slowly got to his feet and started stretching. He inhaled deeply while touching his toes then raised his arms to the ceiling.

“You up?” Stu asked.

“I am now.” Russel said with a yawn. 

 

* * *

 

By the time the sun was high overhead, Stu and Russel were sitting in the field beside the hovel. Russel had taken to whittling over the past weeks. He purchased some knives from Little Chester and enjoyed a few hours of whittling every day. What had started as a large log had slowly been shaved down to something that resembled a boar.

Stu gathered a pile of little flowers he had picked and sat near Russel to watch him work. No matter how long Russel whittled, he kept frowning, unhappy with his own work. Stu watched as Russel grimaced and picked up a hammer. Then Russel noticed Stu staring and turned to face him.

“More flower crowns, huh?” Stu looked down and realized heʼd made a string of about forty flowers, too many for any head.

“Itʼs more of a flower... rope.” Russel smiled, faintly amused. “You sure like making those.”

“That’s ‘cause itʼs easy. You only have to tie the stem once,” Stu attached another flower to the rope to demonstrate, “Any more knots than that and I get confused... My head starts to hurt.”

“Is that normal?”

“It is for me.” Stu said, putting the flowers down and pushing himself back until he was lying on the ground. Russel returned to his piece, grabbing a few more pieces of wood and some nails.

The warm air coupled with the cool breeze made Stu feel relaxed. He gazed up at the endless blue of the sky. Not a cloud in sight, which secretly disappointed him.

Stu sighed. It just wasn’t the same without Murdoc. The witch received letters and visitors almost every day now, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to be absent on some magical journey. This time he had insisted on going alone, muttering something about it being too crowded on Madge.

Stu wondered if Murdoc was getting tired of him. The thought filled his heart with dread. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

_Itʼs because youʼre useless. Useless and stupid..._

His thoughts seemed hellbent on making him upset. He shook his head vehemently, hoping they

would just leave him alone.

“You okay?” Russel asked, looking up from his carving.

Stu tilted his head to look at him. “Yeah... I just miss Murdoc. Itʼs been so long, Iʼm starting to forget what he looks like.”

“D, he left yesterday.” Russel stated flatly.

“Right...” Stu focused on the thought of the witch. So much still confused him. He wondered if it was because he kept forgetting things.

“Oy, Russ?”

“Yeah?”

“You know loads about magic, right?” Russel shrugged.

“I know enough.”

“There’s something that’s still confusing me,” Stu sat up and crossed his legs, “I donʼt know if itʼs because Iʼm stupid or because Iʼm not a magic user.”

“Youʼre not stupid, D. Youʼre just... different.”

“Okay,” Stu said, unconvinced, “But Iʼm still confused.”

“What confuses you?” Russel asked. Stu thought for a moment.

“When Murdo- I mean, magic users- use magic... I can’t seem to hear them. They sound weird, like they’re far away or speaking gibberish or something. Why is that?”

“Hm,” Russel resumed hammering his carving, “What youʼre hearing, or what youʼre not hearing, are incantations. Spells.”

Stu waved his hands around. “I know that!”

“Magic users need something, they say an incantation, they get that something,” Russel said, “That’s it.”

“So itʼs just words?” Stu blinked, “Then why can’t I hear them?”

“That’s ‘cause magic is morphing the words. No one else can hear them save the user. That way people can’t know what youʼre doing. Some say it’s a good thing.”

“That’s crazy,” Stu leaned back, “There’s still so much I donʼt know. I didn’t realize how much magic users can do.”

“Yep. If they want anything within the realm of possibility, they just say the word and they get it. Itʼs how they transform the world to their will.”

“No wonder so many people donʼt like them. They can do almost anything. Itʼs kinda scary.”

“They still can’t do just anything. There’s always limits. Like how Iʼm limited to medium studies.” Russel replied.

“Not Murdoc! He’s a witch. He’s limited to nothing!” Stu said with a grin.

Russel shrugged, “Sure, he can do anything because he didn’t focus on one subject. Normally that would mean he’s not great at any particular subject. But not him, he’s still good. Murdoc’s just lucky he’s got the power to back it up.”

Stu’s mind drifted back to the Moonlands. He wondered where they could possibly be. Maybe if he saw a map, he’d be able to figure it out. The image of the envelope entered his mind again.

 

_To: The Benevolent Murdoc Niccals_

_From: The Moonlands_

_Date: The First Of August_

_They couldn’t actually be on the moon, right?_

He sat up as a realization hit him. “Oh no!” Stu gasped, “Itʼs August!”

Russel rubbed his head, “Yeah? You just realized that?”

Stu nodded. “I completely missed my birthday! I could have lost a whole year and not known it!”

“When was it?”

“The 23rd Of May. I didn’t even notice...” Stu mumbled dejectedly.

Russel shrugged, “Well, we missed mine too then.”

“When was yours, Russ?” Stu asked.

“June 3rd,” Russel said, “What’s that, Del?” He suddenly asked the air, “Del says his birthday’s in August...”

“All these missed birthdays... We should celebrate them!” Stu suggested. “What, all at once?” Russel asked.

“Yeah! We can throw our own birthday party!” Stu said excitedly. “Hmm...” Russel sat in thought, “Sure, that sounds good.”

“Yes!” Stu cheered. Russel yawned and put his carving down. “Iʼm still tired. Maybe I’ll take a nap.”

Stu gulped. “Do you think your friend will come back out?” Russel shrugged. “Maybe.”

He stood up and began to observe his surroundings. It was a nice breezy day and that only meant one thing: perfect napping weather. Russel walked around until he found a particularly large tree. Its branches and leaves were fuller than all the trees around it and it cast the greatest shadow. Russel, satisfied with the shade, turned around to lie down. Once comfortable on the ground he patted the patch of grass next to him.

“Wanna join me?”

Stu looked around. “Uh... Yeah.” He replied, lying down beside Russel with his hands folded over his chest.

 

* * *

 

Over an hour went by. Stu held his head up with one hand, lying on his stomach and watching Russel breathe.

“D?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe staring at me isn’t the best way to nap...” Russel said.

“But I wanna see Del again,” Stu whined, “Hurry up and go to sleep!”

Russel opened his eyes. “Iʼm telling you, itʼs not gonna happen while you watch me.”

Stu frowned. “Maybe youʼre not tired? Ooh! Let’s go back to planning our birthday!” Russel sighed.

“Nope. Iʼm definitely tired... What’s there to plan? I thought we were just having a nice dinner and exchanging gifts. That’s all birthdays are.”

“We need a date for our birthday.” Stu pointed out, rolling onto his back. “Okay,” Russel shrugged, “When do you want it?”

“The party can be tomorrow!” Stu suggested.

“Kinda short notice but alright,” Russel said, “What else is there?”

Stu pulled out of his flute, “At some point I should play some music! Maybe during dinner! Um... what else is there to do at parties?”

“Do you even know how to plan a party?”

“It’ll be just the three of us!” Stu said, ignoring Russel’s remark.

“I hope Iʼm in this equation.” said a voice from behind them. Stu sat up.

“Murdoc!” He beamed. Russel sat up as well upon seeing the witch.

“Man, I didn’t even hear you arrive.”

The witch stood with a hand on his hip, dressed in a fancy white shirt with his chest partly exposed, a gold pendant and a wide-brimmed red hat.

“Why’re the two of you out here?” Murdoc questioned.

“Well, we were making art earlier, and before that we kinda just drifted out here.” Russel said. “Now we’re on this hill!” Stu grinned.

“Wow, you sure found lots of ways to not do your chores.” The witch snorted.

“Yeah! Itʼs a relaxing day!” Stu said, then played four notes on his flute. Murdoc shrugged.

“All right,” He sat down on the other side of Stu, crossing his arms and staring at the sky, “What’s this I hear about a party?”

“Itʼs Russel’s and my birthday tomorrow.” Stu replied. “Really?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

“No, but we’re pretending it is. Since we haven’t gotten a chance to celebrate anybody’s.” Russel said.

“Sounds like it could be fun...” the witch muttered.

“What?” Russel asked.

“Itʼs nothing,” Murdoc said quickly, “Iʼm pretty sure I had a summer birthday too.”

“Really?” Stu asked excitedly, “Do you wanna join our birthday? It can also be yours!”

“No.... I donʼt wanna impose-” The witch said, “But since you offered, sure! Let’s celebrate my birthday too.”

“Great! We should wear fancy clothes too like Murdoc!” Stu said.

“Pfft...” Murdoc rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“And hats! Like that hat youʼre wearing, is it new?” Stu asked.

“Yeah, I bought it at the Little Chester Market. It was the closest thing to a ‘witch hat ʼ I could find.” “I think it looks neat.” Russel said.

“Well thank you, Russ,” Murdoc adjusted it, “It’s sort of a placeholder until I get a proper hat or fix my old one.”

“Maybe we could buy you that for our birthday!” said Stu. Murdoc swatted the air.

“Donʼt bother, you couldn’t afford it.”

“So how was your trip?” Russel asked.

“This one was fruitless. They were asking me for a ridiculous number of spells and then claimed I wasn’t giving them they wanted. So I came home...” Murdoc sighed, “Another waste of time.”

“Well youʼre home now. We can go to the river if you want.” said Russel.

“You know what, mates?” Murdoc stood up and dusted himself off, “I think Iʼm going to go to bed. Gotta rest up for that party of ours.” The witch turned around and made his way to the front door.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen and it was almost as warm as the day. Stu sat outside on Murdoc’s chair with a parasol above him and a lantern beside him. On his lap was a single piece of paper and a steel point pen with an inkwell.

Stu grabbed Murdoc’s pipe and some matches which he used to light it. He inhaled and exhaled the pipe’s load. Stu sat back and watched the smoke swirl around him. He couldn’t help but let a grin spread across his face.

Staring out into the night with his flute by his side, he thought about what he would write down. Then he heard the door open beside him and sat up. Murdoc stopped outside and took a deep breath.

Stu took the pipe out of his mouth, “Oh, do you want your chair?” Murdoc leaned against the wall of the hovel.

“Nah, donʼt get up.”

“Okay.” Stu said. He put the pipe down and began to play his flute. After a couple of minutes, he wrote something down on the paper and continued to play.

“What ‘cha got there?” The witch asked, looking over the boy while grabbing his pipe from the chair. “Iʼm writing a song.” Stu said. The witch smirked.

“A ballad for your birthday?”

“Our birthday.”

“Whatever.”

Stu nodded. “I wanna write Russel a song. Itʼs his gift.” The smile dropped and Murdoc stood up straight.

“Oh.”

Stu stood up and brushed off his clothes.

“Speaking of which, I’ve been wondering... How old are you?”

“Psh, you really think I’d know that?” The witch scoffed, resting his head against the wall.

“You mean you donʼt?” Stu asked.

“Nope! You stop aging when you donʼt keep count! Haven’t counted in years.” Murdoc turned his face towards the forest.

“I donʼt think that’s how that works...”

“Regardless, I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew.” The witch said hastily.

“I’ll tell you my age if you tell me yours.” Stu suggested.

“You told me before...” Murdoc scratched his head, “You told me you were... Twenty-five?” “Twenty-two. Well, twenty-two now.”

“Damn, so close!” Murdoc shrugged, “Oh well, let’s move on.”

Stu sighed and put his flute away in his pocket. He stood beside the witch and stared at his feet. “You know, I was surprised you said yes to the birthday party.”

Murdoc sighed, “Bah, I’ve been working too much. I wanna have some fun, especially on my birthday.”

“ _Our birthday._ ” Stu corrected him.

 _“_ Our birthday!” Murdoc rolled his eyes.

Stu began balancing on his toes. He took a deep breath and scratched his head, then eyed the witch. “So... I’ve been wondering... What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Murdoc raised his eyebrows, “That’s a question I’ve been asking myself my whole life,” He chuckled, “I used to think it was all so simple. But ultimately the goal has always been fame. Fame and glory. The only thing that matters, the only thing people respect... I’ll do anything and everything to make everyone acknowledge me. I won’t stop until the world knows my name. I suppose the reason have changed over the years but that wish has remained the same.” He smiled wickedly.

“Wow,” Stu blinked, “I meant what do you want for our birthday? What can I get you?”

“Oh,” Murdoc said, looking away suddenly, “Nothing. I donʼt want anything from you two. That way I donʼt have to get anything for you.”

“Now, I know that definitely doesn’t work that way,” Stu said, “I want to make you something too.” Murdoc shrugged.

“Fine, give me whatever you want...” Stu smiled.

The witch looked out into the dark woods. The moonlight was dim, but far beyond their line of sight the sound of crickets and an owl hooting reached their ears.

“It’s also a thank you gift...” Stu said softly.

Murdoc looked puzzled. “A thank you gift? What do you have to be thankful for?”

Stu’s eyes fell to the ground. “I don’t know, for everything, I guess. My whole life I’ve felt I was meant for bigger things, but they always felt too far away to reach. But with you they feel... closer, you know? Youʼre so important and sometimes you make me feel important too... I was rotting away at Crawleycity and you saved me. Saved my life really.” Murdoc stared at him, eyes wide. “So, thank you. Thank you and happy birthday...” Stu smiled sheepishly.

“Oh wow, Dents. Iʼm not sure what to say.” Murdoc’s voice came out as almost a whisper. Unable to hold the eye contact, he turned his face away. Stu smiled wider.

“You could say how old you are?” Murdoc sighed in defeat.

“Fine. What year is it on the Imperial Calendar?”

“I think... Year 997.”

“Bloody hell, 997 already? Shit, that makes me thirty-four.” Murdoc said, stroking his chin. Stu gasped.

“Youʼre really only thirty-four?! That’s barely older than me!” “Well how bloody old did you think I was?” Murdoc shouted.

“I donʼt know! Twice my age, at least!” Stu exclaimed. The witch’s eyebrows only furrowed further. Stu gulped, “Itʼs not my fault your magic makes you look old.”

“What magic?” Murdoc questioned. Stu reached out and poked Murdoc’s nose. “This one?” he said weakly. Murdoc’s eyes widened.

“That’s my bloody face!”

“Oh...”

“‘Oh’ is right! You dumb twig!” Murdoc pinched both Stuʼs cheeks, “What about you? Is this your real face?”

“Ow! Murdoc, quit it!” He tried to pry Murdoc’s hands away but the witch’s grip was too strong and Stu wasn’t getting anywhere. Instead he reached his long arm out and pulled on the bottom of Murdoc’s pointed ears. The witch cried out in pain.

“Ow! Let go!”

“You let go!” Stu hissed, using his fingers to pull Murdoc down, in an attempt to knock his balance.

“Okay! We’ll let go at the same time!” The witch suddenly said amidst defeat. When Stu felt Murdoc’s hand loosen and then release him he did the same with Murdoc’s ears. That’s when the witch charged, tackling the taller man to the ground and grabbing at him. Murdoc ended up on the ground with his arm wrapped around Stuʼs neck in a headlock.

“Hey!” Stu spat out, “You said we’d both let go!”

“And I did!” The witch smiled wickedly, “Now, say ‘ _Murdoc wins_ ’.”

“What? Why?” Stu tried swinging his arms around but Murdoc’s grip was too strong.

“Say it, Two-Dents.” the witch laughed. Stu stopped moving completely.

“Fine. You win!” Murdoc released Stu, panting with a smile.

“I win.” He closed his eyes, satisfied.

“Youʼre a cheater.” Stu said.

The front door opened and Russel poked his head out.

“What are you two doing?” He asked. Murdoc sat up, pushing Stu off him.

“Oh, you know, just a bit of rough housing.” He patted the top of Stuʼs head.

“Why donʼt you come back inside? You guys can play later.” Russel said, gesturing for them to follow him.

 

* * *

 

“What’s this? I thought our ridiculous birthday was tomorrow.” Murdoc asked as Russel placed plates of meat and vegetables in front of them.

The three of them were sitting at the hovel’s tiny table. The room had been lit by a couple of candles and the fire of the oven.

“Yeah, but I thought we could start celebrating tonight,” Russel said with a smile, “Besides, you were gone for a day. Think of it as a warm-up party and a welcoming celebration.”

“I could get used to this,” Murdoc said with a wide grin, “Celebrations every night. This calls for some alcohol!”

“You can get that yourself.” Russel said.

“We should play a game!” Stu suggested. Russel nodded.

“Maybe after dinner, D.”

“Oh, I love games! I have an old chess set lying around somewhere.” Murdoc said.

“As long as you donʼt cheat.” Stu said accusingly. The witch placed a hand to his chest.

“Who, me? Never.” He snickered.

The sound of dripping water suddenly reached their ears. It was faint but distinct enough for them to hear it. They all stopped talking and faced the middle of the room.

“What the hell is that? Rain?” Murdoc stood up from the table and went over to the tree. Sure enough, when he looked up he could see the sky suddenly very overcast with heavy rain, the sound of its drops beating the roof echoing throughout the hovel.

“Itʼs really chucking it down.” Murdoc said with hands on his hips. “That’s strange,” Russel remarked, “It was clear all day.”

Lightning crashed outside, as if beside the hovel. A thunderclap quickly followed. The rain was only pouring harder. A chill went down Stuʼs spine. The air seemed to grow colder as he watched the tree.

“What‘s wrong, Del?” Russel asked the air. Murdoc spun around to face the window at the front of the house. Stu shivered.

“Murdoc...”

“Shush.” The witch hissed. He took a few cautious steps towards the window without breaking his line of sight. Stu stood up too. The room lit up again for a couple of seconds with another flash of lightning.

The sound of rain now filled the room and the hole for the tree was still leaking water. But what was stranger was that Stu could feel the wind now. A breeze blew through the hovel, gently at first.

Suddenly a gust of wind slammed into the house, blowing all the windows and doors open with a bang. The harsh winds blew out all the candles and even managed to extinguish the oven’s flame. In the following darkness, Stu felt a pair of hands around his shoulders. Before he could protest, he was shoved back into a chair.

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Murdoc tried to turn around but was being grabbed himself. Four hands dragged him to the table and sat him back down. Stu tried to move but the hands forced him to stay still.

When he eventually stopped struggling, he heard the distinctive sound of a match being a struck. Stu looked up at the only source of light to find a tall man wearing a black coat stood at the end of the table. His dark hair was cut short and his eyes were obscured by a pair of spectacles with red-tinted lenses. The man used the match to light a candle at the table, illuminating the room enough for Stu to see the others.

A person stood behind each of their chairs. They all wore dark clothes and similar spectacles, only with the lenses tinted black. Including the man with the red specs, there were four intruders.

“Mr. Niccals,” The man with red specs spoke, “We are the Magi representing The Capital.” “Yeah, I know who you fuckers are!” The witch yelled, “Why are you in my home?!”

“Well we didn’t come all this way for a visit,” The man said, “We came to ask you a couple of questions.” Russel looked around.

“You always question people like this?” The person behind him spoke, her voice low.

“Speak only when you are spoken to.” Stu felt the hand ghost around his shoulder to the side of his face. He heard another womanʼs voice.

“You too, cutie.” Stu turned as the other hand began to stroke his hair. His eyes widened as he found he recognized the lady. Behind him stood Paula Cracker. The sorceress’ hair was still dark and thin looking. Her lips were red, her clothes dark and she also wore black spectacles, but it was undeniably her. Stu gasped but was at a loss for words.

“I demand to know what this is about! I haven’t done anything against the rules lately-!” Murdoc yelled. The man placed his hand on the table before the witch.

“Somehow I doubt that...” He used a finger to trace a circle carved into the table. It was small and too subtle for Stu to have noticed it before.

“- - - - //” The man said something and the circle glowed light blue. Large glowing circles began to appear on the walls of the hovel. All of them appeared to be seals. They glowed faintly and many seemed to be incomplete.

“Do you want to know why your wards failed?” The man asked. Murdoc was shaking now, his eyes wide and his teeth bared.

“Itʼs because you never bother to renew them once in a while. Youʼre lazy, but you can’t help that. Itʼs a trademark of all witches. Along with treachery.” He said smugly.

“Treachery?” Stu asked, “What’s that mean?”

“Are you saying Murdoc has betrayed you in some way?” asked Russel. Murdoc just looked down and stared at the seal on the table.

“All witches are traitors, but Murdoc Niccals is more than that. He came to the Capital years ago, took whatever it was he wanted and then deserted The Magi.” The man said.

“Gee, I wonder why.” Stu said, trying his best to scowl at the intruders.

“So, what is this? Judgement day? Have you come to kill me?” Murdoc asked with a glare. “Huh? What’s going on?” Stu asked. The man smirked.

“Actually, the Magi couldn’t care less about you, Murdoc. Itʼs true that youʼre a runaway renegade, but if you weren’t one of the worst students the Academy has ever had with, and I quote, “ _An immense incompetence, an unbelievable amount of arrogance and utterly no talent for the mystic arts_.”, then the Magi might care that youʼre running around.”

“Ouch...” Russel said.

“Thatʼs not true!” Stu cried, “Murdocʼs the best magic user Iʼve ever seen!” Murdoc had nothing to say. His eyes darted back and forth like he was trapped. The man smirked.

“Iʼm sure he is. But we aren’t here to determine how great or how terrible Murdoc is, we’re here on important business.”

Murdoc’s voice was quiet when he asked, “Why are you here?”

The man stood up straight. He removed his specs and began to clean them with a small handkerchief.

“The Capital has suffering for quite some time now. An infection has plagued the city. The curse causes people to act irrationally, makes mould grow on any surface and an unknown substance leak from cracks in the walls and ground. The source was found to be cursed seals placed in several spots around the city. Nothing we did made them disappear. Then we started getting reports of more cities and towns with the same symptoms.”

The man pulled a rolled-up piece of paper out of his coat. He placed it on the table, unrolling it to reveal a map. “It started at the Capital, then moved to the Noblelands, the Violetlands, a few Desertland cities and eventually reached the Flatlands.” Stu and Russel looked at each other then turned to the paper.

“Itʼs going east?” Russel asked.

“Indeed. The culprit started traveling east, leaving behind curses wherever he went. That brings us to a few months ago. The last place to be cursed was ironically the first place to be cured.”

“Cured?” Russel questioned.

“Yes. It would seem the only place that escaped long term exposure was Crawleycity.” The man said. Stu gasped loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth. Everyone at the table turned to him. The man smirked.

“Heard of it, hm?”

“No...” Stu said. Murdoc groaned and rubbed his face. The man began to walk around the table.

“Well, we already made a stop at Crawleycity. We talked to the mayor and to the owner of the Inn you stayed at. They both said that it was you, Murdoc Niccals, a simple woodsy witch, who managed to cure the city,” He faced Stu, “The innkeeper also mentioned that you kidnapped the chore boy.”

“Kidnapped?” Murdoc asked, standing up, “Now hold on a minute-”

“Sit back down!” The man behind him snapped, pushing him back into his chair.

“Shit, listen! You want to know how I stopped the curse, but you keep handling me like shit and you’ve disturbed me in my own home so Iʼm not telling you squat! Kindly fuck off now!” Murdoc shouted.

“Mr. Niccals, we’re on important business and if you donʼt comply I can’t guarantee that we’ll be going anywhere. Tell me what you did at Crawleycity and maybe your cozy little home will still be in one piece when this is all over.” The man said. Murdoc was breathing heavily.

“Fine. If it’ll get you to leave, I used a sacrifice spell, same as the one the curse is made of.” He looked over at Stu.

“Blood magic...” the girl behind Russel said, taking a step back. Stu could feel Paula’s grip on his shoulders tightening. When he turned to look at her, he found she looked a little too happy as she stared at Murdoc.

“I should have known. You witches are always so quick to use forbidden methods.” The man scoffed.

“Oh, fuck off! It was clearly a blood magic seal! The only thing that can combat that is blood magic! Itʼs not my fault you Magi are a bunch of cowardly idiots!” Murdoc growled.

“I see,” The man said, “Perhaps youʼre right or perhaps youʼre not telling us everything.”

“Excuse me?” The witch hissed. The man nodded. “Iʼve decided to have a look around here. Make sure youʼre not withholding any information on Tony Chopper.” Murdocʼs faced blanched.

“Tony Chopper? The Tony Chopper? Thatʼs who’s fucking behind this?”

“Indeed. He was a Magi. Studied in your year, I believe. He betrayed the order and must be found.

Maybe a little witch like you could be working for him.”

“Me? Working for that wanker?!” Murdoc spat, “I hated that guy throughout the years I wasted at that stupid school.” The man frowned.

“Regardless, we still have to be sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The witch asked.

“It means we need to search this area.” The man replied.

“What right do you have to just do whatever you want?!” Murdoc protested.

“We are sorcerers of the Magi and we work for her majesty and the Royal Lands. We have the right to do whatever is needed to protect the people. Now, if you cooperate, maybe your lovely little hovel won’t be destroyed during our search.”

“As if!” Murdoc growled. He raised his hand but was immediately grabbed by two of the sorcerers, each taking one of his wrists, “Hey! Donʼt touch me!”

“Take him outside. We have to ensure he won’t be an issue.” The man ordered.

Murdoc was dragged out of the hovel by the sorcerers. Stu and Russel watched quietly, feeling powerless to stop them. The man, apparently their Leader, didn’t seem to care about Stu or Russel and walked out the door. Russel stood up.

“This isn’t right and they know it.” He said, leaving Stu behind to follow them outside. Stu felt trapped, unable to move from his seat. Fear gripped him so tightly that he completely forgot about his captor standing behind him. Then she sighed.

“What a shame...” Her voice pulled him from his daze as he slowly looked up. Paula removed her glasses, her small brown eyes fixing on Stu directly. Stu began to twiddle his fingers, hoping someone, anyone, would come back to the hovel.

“Hello.” She waved her fingers at him. Stu stared at his hands.

“...H-hello...”

“You remember me?” She asked.

“Yeah...” Stu said. Paula made her way around the table to stand in front of him. “So then, why the cold shoulder? I thought you and me had fun last time?” “Fun? You cursed me!” Stu yelled.

“Oh, that?” She snorted, “It was just a tiny curse. Very simple and not hard to break. Well, not hard for a magic user.” Stu narrowed his eyes.

“If itʼs so simple then break it.” Paula placed her hand under his chin. “All right, but it’ll cost you another kiss.” Stu blinked.

“Okay.” He answered. Paula pushed him away.

“No! You dummy, my curse will stay as it is!”

“You liar!” Stu stood up, but Paula’s hands were soon back on his shoulders.

“I think... Youʼre just mad ‘cause it hurt. I think you liked that kiss and you wanna kiss me again.” Paula teased.

“I donʼt.” Stu said, avoiding her eyes. Paula giggled.

“Youʼre so cute.” One of her hands made its way to his cheek, “Let’s start over, yeah?”

Stu frowned. She took a step closer with eyes half-lidded. “Hi, Iʼm Paula.” She said softly, “What’s your name?”

Stu felt a tingle go up his spine. Her touch made him feel strange, but he closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to focus on who she was and what she did.

“Come on! Give us your name.” Paula said, her voice suddenly forceful. Stu sighed. “Itʼs Stuart.” Paula smiled.

“See? That wasn’t so hard...” Stu kept his eyes closed as he felt her grab one of his hands and place it on her hip. “Stuey...” she said sweetly, “You can kiss me if you want...”

“I told you, I donʼt...” he said.

“Why not? Donʼt you think Iʼm pretty?” She asked.

“Yeah...” he said, “But you’ll trick me again.” She started laughing.

“Trick you? I was only playing before. Donʼt you want to play with me?” Stu shook his head. He heard her giggle again, releasing him and taking a step back, “Suit yourself then.” He opened his eyes and realized Paula had left the hovel.

 

* * *

 

The night sky was completely covered by dark clouds. It looked like it would start raining again at any moment. When Stu exited the hovel, he noticed the Magi were standing together in a group. Outside Stu could see them a little clearer.

The Leader was a tall, thin man with short black hair and a clean-shaven face. He was almost the scariest to Stu. Paula was the scariest to him. He didn’t want to look at her long. The third one was another girl, her dark hair much longer than Paulaʼs and tied in a long ponytail. She had a grimace on her face. The fourth Magi was a short, red-haired man with a thick mustache.

They stood beside Murdoc who was chained to a tree. A small lantern had been placed by his side, only making his outbursts more visible. Russel stood aside with his arms folded, shaking his head.

“You fucking Magi are gonna be sorry! As soon as I get out of these!” The witch screamed while struggling.

“How long will it hold?” The leader asked. The long-haired sorceress shrugged. “Taking his power into account, maybe twelve hours.”

“Good. Stay out here while we search the house.” The leader said. Without another word he and the male Magi returned to the hovel.

“What happened?” Stu asked Russel.

“They told me if we interfere, they’ll tie us to the tree with him.” He replied. The witch thrashed and screamed until he tired himself out and laid back, catching his breath. Paula didn’t waste any time in making her way toward Murdoc. Stu watched as she went to the other Magi.

“Boss man wants your help inside.” Paula said to the other sorceress, watching as she left. She smiled triumphantly at Murdoc who only rolled his eyes. She then said something to the witch, but Stu couldn’t hear from where he stood. With Paula standing outside, the three of them didn’t speak to each other for a while.

Russel settled on the outside chair with Stu standing beside him. Murdoc was nearby, mumbling to himself.

“Iʼve never met any Capital Magic users. They all like this?” Stu nodded.

“You have no idea.” He watched the sorceress closely. His last meeting with Paula was enough to tell him she couldn’t be trusted. The sorceress didn’t seem as successful with Murdoc. He hadn’t said a single word to her as long as she had been talking. When she grew tired, she walked a few paces away from him, standing in the middle of the field. Stu took the opportunity to run over to the chained-up witch.

“Hi Murdoc...” Stu said, waving a hand. Murdoc glanced at him, his expression impossible to read.

“What do you want?”

“I was just checking on you. Seemed like right thing to do.” Stu replied.

“Well thank you very much but your efforts are for naught,” the witch sighed, “This is the one of the worst days of my life.”

“Really?” Stu looked around, “It doesn’t seem so bad to me.”

“My home- My sanctuary is being rummaged through and ransacked as we speak!” The witch started kicking his feet in the air, “And I can’t do a bloody thing about it from here!”

“Oh yeah,” Stu said, “Maybe theyʼll leave soon.”

“Itʼs no use, nothing you say can make this situation any less terrible!” Murdoc yelled, “Those fucking Magi...”

“They’re just looking for something, right? Maybe theyʼll leave once they’re done.” Stu suggested.

“Possibly,” Murdoc grumbled, “They sure just love coming unannounced! They didnʼt even hear me out. They donʼt actually care what I have to say, just doing and saying whatever they want. And what was that about kidnapping? I didnʼt kidnap you! At least I donʼt think I did, I kind of just took you. But who could blame me? You were practically begging me to steal you away. You said it yourself!”

Stu shrugged, “Maybe donʼt use the word _steal_ either...”

“Maybe.” Murdoc looked over and noticed Paula standing by herself. She was facing them with a satisfied smirk.

“Hm. I swear that bird keeps eyeing me,” Murdoc muttered, “She was rambling on about something to me but hell if I know what it was all about. If I didnʼt know any better I’d say she was liking what she saw.” Stu didnʼt know how to respond. Even talking about Paula seemed to be impossible. He exhaled loudly in frustration. These people were ruining everything. Heʼd give anything for the Magi to go away.

“I wish you could just take care of this.” Stu frowned. “Huh, me?” Murdoc asked.

“Yeah,” Stu said, “Why can’t you just find this Tony Chopper? The Magi donʼt seem to able to do it.” The witch’s eyes widened.

“Thatʼs... Brilliant! Thatʼs exactly what I ought to do!”

“What?” Stu asked. Murdoc scooted under the chain against the tree as best as he could until he was in a position to face Paula.

“Hey, girlie! You over there!” Paula took her specs off.

“Yeah?” Murdoc put on his best smile.

“Surely a sorceress of your caliber could remove these chains.” Stuʼs eyes widened.

“Murdoc, what are you doing?”

“Shush!” Murdoc turned his attention back to Paula, “Am I wrong?”

“Yeah, I could undo them. But why would I?” She asked.

“What if I said I could solve all your Magi problems?” said Murdoc.

“What are you saying? You talking about Tony Chopper?” She took a couple steps towards him. “Of course,” Murdoc said, “I think I figured out what needs to be done.”

“And what’s that?” She asked, standing before him.

“Sorry girlie, Iʼm gonna need to be free first before answering any questions.” He said coyly.

“Hm,” She looked at Stu, who only shivered upon meeting her eyes, “Alright. I think we’ll hear you out.” Stu took a step away from Paula as she walked by.

 

* * *

 

The sun began to rise, though it was hard to tell with the clouds obscuring the sky. Murdoc opened his front door, quickly grabbing and donning his red hat. The remaining three Magi were speaking around the table. They didnʼt seem to notice Murdoc entering.

“Tony Chopper has been eluding us for almost a year now and we’re no closer to figuring out where he is...” The leader spoke.

“Ahem,” The witch started, “Perhaps I have the answer.” The Magi turned towards Murdoc. The leader looked the most stunned. Behind him, he heard three separate footsteps which only meant Dents, Russel and that bird had followed him inside.

He spoke again, “This Tony Chopper has been giving you all the slip, probably because youʼre too incompetent to detect magic you are unfamiliar with.” Murdoc said with hands on his hips and a smug grin to match. The sorcerers all looked to their leader. The man took a step forward.

“Your point?” He asked.

“My point is, if Tony Chopper really is using blood magic and other means then who better to find him then a bonafide witch?” said Murdoc.

“Thatʼs not such a terrible idea.” The leader mused.

“You can’t be serious. He congregates with demons!” The redhead exclaimed.

“And you congregate with morons. What’s your point?” Murdoc asked, but he could see the leader still watching him, “Come on! What have you got to lose?” The leader leaned forward enough for his eyes to be seen through his red lenses. Two dark eyes peered at the witch.

“Alright, we’ll give you this chance to prove youʼre not some useless wood witch. If you can manage to find Tony Chopper for us, we’ll have no choice but to change our stance on you.”

“You see,” The witch began, “Thatʼs not gonna work me. Iʼm not finding Tony Chopper just for some Magi to swoop in and get him instead. I play for keeps and if Iʼm doing the work then it should be me who brings Tony Chopper down.” The leader raised his eyebrows.

“Interesting.”

“And I donʼt do things for free!” Murdoc crossed his arms, “You want my services? Youʼre gonna have to pay for them like everybody else.”

“That could be arranged.” The leader stroked his chin.

“Youʼre not actually considering it? He’s just a witch!” The fourth Magi spoke. She looked terrified. Good. Murdoc smiled sinisterly. He had already won.

“Fine witch, we’ll try things your way. You get one chance to find and stop Tony Chopper by any means necessary. Make sure youʼre able to remove the curses he’s placed.”

“Sure, sure.” The witch said, eyes half-lidded.

“Excuse me,” A womanʼs voice said. Murdoc turned towards that one bird. She stepped out from behind him and walked up to the Leader. “I think that maybe this isn’t something that should be done without our supervision.” The sorceress said.

“What are you suggesting?” The Leader asked. Murdoc looked at the woman. He couldn’t help but feel like he knew her from somewhere. Perhaps another old classmate? The bird grinned.

“Iʼm thinking that maybe I should stay with them and keep an eye on this Witch to make sure he keeps his word-”

“Excuse me! I donʼt need a chaperone.” Murdoc interjected.

“I think that’s an excellent idea. Part of you being in our service, witch, is that you abide by our instructions. And since Iʼm paying you, I instruct you to take one of our own with you. Paula Cracker will do. She’ll see to it that you complete your task.”

“But-” Murdoc tried to protest.

“This is non-negotiable.” The leader said. “Err- Fine!” Murdoc grumbled, “Whatever.” The leader nodded, “Then itʼs decided.”

 

* * *

 

Right outside the hovel, the Magi approached a spell that burned into the dirt. The seal on the ground was different to the ones Stu had witnessed before. It consisted of two circles overlapping one another, both drawn with distinct triangular shapes within their circumference.

Murdoc wanted to be sure the Magi were actually leaving, so he stood close by to observe their departure. Dents, Russel and Paula were with him.

The sky was slowly fading to blue. It hardly felt like a new day but there was no time for anyone to complain. The man and woman Magi stood on opposite sides of the seal, each planting their feet towards the edge of the parallel circles. The leader stood in the middle where the two circles met.

The leader turned around, “Remember, the capture or termination of Tony Chopper. Get it done.” “Pfft, who d’you think youʼre talking to?” Murdoc crossed his arms.

Paula nodded nonchalantly, and with that the Magi were gone.

 

* * *

 

“Alright! So begins our mission to find and destroy Tony Chopper.” Murdoc swept everything off the table and onto the floor, “First things first... How are we gonna find him?” Russel and Stu sat next to him at the table, both yawning and barely listening.

“Magic?” Stu asked sleepily.

“Can’t use magic. He’s cloaked himself from locator spells.” Paula said, standing.

“I donʼt believe anyone asked you.” Murdoc stated.

“You were lots nicer when I unchained you...” Paula sighed. The witch stood before her.

“Listen you, Iʼm only allowing you to stay because I was forced to! But you need to remember who’s in charge here. This is my mission and I donʼt want you screwing it up for me.” Murdoc said.

“Of course.” Paula simpered.

“Now, we know he travelled east after splitting with the Magi. Probably to get as far as possible from them.” Russel pointed out.

“Sure, makes sense,” Murdoc said, “But why leave a trail to tell the Magi exactly where youʼre going?”

“You think it was intentional?” Russel asked. Stu scratched his head. “Maybe itʼs a trick?”

“My thoughts exactly, Dents,” The witch said, “If we follow the pattern then we’re just going to be stuck like those Magi. Itʼs what Tony Chopper wants us to do!”

“Hm...” Russel said thoughtfully, “Then what do you suggest we do to find him?”

“Fuck if I know,” Murdoc said, “That guy was always an enigma. Maybe if we had more information... Hey, you, lass.”

“What? Me?” Paula asked.

“Yes. Is there anything you can tell us about Tony Chopper?”

“Hey, didnʼt you know him? Why are you asking me?” Paula asked.

“Clearly itʼs to learn to new information. You must know something I donʼt.” Murdoc said.

“I know lots of things you donʼt.” She teased. Stu just sat there, head in hands, trying not to fall asleep at all these conversations he didnʼt understand. He just kept pretending to listen. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

“Do you know anything useful?”

“I know he was last seen going into his flat. After that he just disappeared. No traveling spell was found in his room, so where he went is anyone’s guess.” Paula said.

“Anything else found in the room? Preferably something to tell us his whereabouts?” Russel asked. “How would I know that? Iʼve never been there.” said Paula.

“Youʼre no help.” Murdoc said. Paula frowned.

“Donʼt count me out yet. We could always go there ourselves.”

“Us? Go there? Thatʼs rich!” The witch scoffed.

“What? The Capital won’t bite. Not while you work with the Magi.” Paula said. Russel looked at Murdoc.

“We should at least give it a look.”

“Yeah,” Murdoc bit his thumb nail, “Shit, it’ll take us twenty days to get there on Madge. We could cut travel time if we take some trains, but that’ll get pricey fast! I should have made those Magi pay me upfront.” Stu looked outside at the big seal the Magi had burned into the earth.

“Why donʼt we use the travel spell thingy?” Stu asked.

“Yeah, what’s stopping us from using the magic seal that’s already been made?” Russel asked. Murdoc crossed his arms.

“Nothing. Except one small thing...” Paula broke out into a loud, high-pitched giggle, the kind that rung in your ears painfully.

“What?” Russel asked.

“Traveling spells are too strong for the likes of him,” Paula said, “One little witch can’t activate the seal. You need at least two magic users.”

“Why’s that?” Stu asked.

“Some spells require much more magic. Some spells could kill one user but be a breeze for two. The inner workings aren’t always clear. Even we Magi donʼt always understand it. Some say that certain spells donʼt want to be cast unless two souls are in agreement,” Paula explained, “Thatʼs why the spell’s drawn with two seals.”

“Two souls?” Stu looked back and forth.

“The soul, the source of magic,” Paula kicked her feet up on the table, “It means Olʼ Murdoc is gonna need me.” Paulaʼs smirk was so exaggerated that Stu began to wonder if her face would permanently stay that way.

Murdoc growled, “I donʼt need some prissy sorceress’ help.”

“You’ve already needed me,” Paula taunted, “And you’ll need me again. So, let’s just work together. Iʼm offering you my services, for free of course.”

“We’re leaving. Now.” The witch grumbled.

Stu jolted upright, having fallen asleep, “What’s happening now?”

 

* * *

 

Murdoc didnʼt give them much time to prepare. Stu and Russel had to grab whatever they needed in less than two minutes. The witch brought his cloak, hat and one bag. Stu wasn’t sure what heʼd need but he brought his knife just in case. Russel tried to bring practical things: rope, matches, a small flask for water only. Paula only brought the clothes off her back.

The four of them made their way to the double seal. Russel and Stu stood in the middle, just as they saw the Magi’s leader do. Murdoc and Paula stood mirrored across the seal from each other. Paula batted her eyelashes at the witch.

“So then, to The Capital?”

“Obviously...” Murdoc said tiredly. Stu looked back and forth worriedly.

“Um, is this safe?”

“No, but itʼs fast and that’s why we use them,” Paula smiled, “I think you might have a hard time in the place.”

“What place?” Stu asked, frightened.

“The space between spaces, we call it,” Paula said, “It feels like another world, but itʼs only this one being bent for traveling.”

“Oh.” Stu couldn’t even remember what she had just said.

“How long will we be in that place?” Russel asked.

“The Capital is almost four thousand kilometers from here. I’d say two minutes.”

“Well, that’s not so bad...” Stu said.

“It can be a bit jarring for someone who’s never been there,” Murdoc said, “Prepare to feel as sick as a daylong hangover.”

“Thatʼs really scary to think about...” Stu said. Murdoc and Paula spoke at the same time.

“- - //“

“- - - - - - //“

The seals beneath them glowed and in a flash of light the group disappeared.

 

* * *

 

The space between spaces was a void between realms. It made travel much simpler for magic users, but the speed that their bodies moved could result in sickness, body aches and a small chance of death.

Stu couldn’t keep his balance and found himself falling to his hands and knees. His head was spinning and the force of the space felt like it was trying to pull him off the ground. Stu was scared that heʼd become lost here but before he really started to panic, the space slowed down and the floor became made of stone. When he looked up, he saw that the four of them had been transported to a room with stone pillars and seals carved into them.

“We’re here.” Paula announced.

 

* * *

 

The Capital was nothing like what Stu had imagined. The buildings were much bigger than the ones found anywhere else in the world. They all looked like castles with towers that touched the skies. The city was just as foggy as Crawleycity had been all those months ago.

Stu, Russel and Murdoc looked out of a window. They had been transported to some stone building on the edge of the city. The academy of magic users must have been in the westernmost part of The Capital. Stu frowned.

“What’s wrong, D?” Russel asked.

“Today was supposed to be our birthday.” Stu sighed. He felt Murdocʼs hand grip his shoulder. When he looked over, he found himself staring into those mismatched eyes. The witch looked at him coldly and spoke.

“We’ll worry about that later. For now, we’ve got things to do.” Stu nodded. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Many of the towers that surrounded The Academy housed the Magi. Having been built only a hundred years ago, the stone towers were quite elegant and still as sturdy as ever. The tower, however, was cursed like the rest of the city. The black goo that Stu was all too familiar with oozed from its walls.

While they walked up the tower’s spiral staircase, Stu noticed other Magi standing around on some of the floors. They all wore a similar wardrobe of black and white. The uniformed look had been intimidating back at the hovel, but now, being here and seeing the Magi in their home, it only made them look dull, at least compared to Murdoc.

“This floor.” Paula announced. She led the others through a long hallway, much longer than the tower had appeared from the outside. They stopped in front of a doorless room at the end of the hall. When Stu glanced back down the hallway, he found the entire floor was deserted save for their group. He shuddered.

“What’s with the door?” Russel asked.

“It was removed shortly after Tony Chopper disappeared. Any unauthorized entry is forbidden, punishable by expulsion.” Paula replied.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Stu asked. Paula placed her hand on his cheek.

“Donʼt worry, Stuey. I was actually about to care of that,” She turned around and faced Murdoc, “I’ll be right back.”

“Hey! Where do you think youʼre off to?” Murdoc asked angrily. Paula yawned. “Oh, nowhere. Itʼs just that I should be telling my superiors we’re here. Thatʼs all.”

“Thatʼs all, huh?” Murdoc asked mockingly, “Russel! Why donʼt you accompany her? Make sure she’s doing exactly what she says she’s doing.”

“Aw...” Russel sighed. It only made Paula grin.

“Sure. I can give him a tour while we’re together.” Murdoc squinted.

“Just donʼt take too long.” Paula giggled and placed a hand on Murdocʼs shoulder. “You trust me, right?”

“Actually, no. I donʼt.” Murdoc crossed his arms, “Hurry back.”

“Of course.” Paula made her way back to the stairs with Russel close behind her. She turned back and waved at Stu. Stu blinked and waved without giving it a second thought. He watched her walk away, making sure she wasn’t coming back. When he looked at Murdoc, he could see the witch snarling.

“Come on!” The witch grunted. He pulled Stu by the wrist into the room.

 

* * *

 

The two of them stood in what was once Tony Chopper’s room. The place was unusually bright with many lanterns and candles lining the tables and counters. The room’s walls and furniture were white. Everything was squeaky clean except for the stack of papers and various books scattered across the floor. Many drawers had been pulled out and boxes knocked onto the floor. Nonetheless, the room was completely curse-free. It actually reminded Stu of the rooms he used to clean back at Uncle Norm’s Inn. This room had once been very clean and organized until whatever happened here.

“This place’s a mess...” Stu stated aloud.

“They went through everything already. That doesn’t help with our search very much,” Murdoc groaned, “Look! Tony Chopper had a sacrificial knife!” He held up a black blade, “Good little Magi shouldn’t have things like this...”

“What exactly are we searching for?” Stu asked. Murdoc waved one of his hands around the air, “Oh, I donʼt know. A location? Where he’s been? Where he’s going? Honestly, Iʼm not really sure...” “Okay!” Stu said with sudden determination, “I’ll find whatever it is we’re looking for!”

Murdoc knelt down and began to rummage around his bag. Stu stood behind him, observing the room slowly until he noticed the books Tony Chopper owned. He picked one up and realized it was a cookbook. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. The second book he looked through had math problems, something about adding and subtracting. Stu gasped and threw it away. It hit the wall next to where the witch was standing. The book opened up, revealing its contents. The witch looked over his shoulder back at the blue haired boy.

“Sorry.” Stu stood up straight. Murdoc snorted and returned to his own search. Stuʼs stance relaxed and he began to look around again. After each book he would look back up at Murdoc. The room’s silence only made Stu uncomfortable.

“Did you have a room this fancy?” He asked.

“Not really. Rooms like this are for graduates. Full Magi.” Murdoc said.

“Oh,” Stu replied, “Was it fun? Learning magic here?”

“Going to school here was like jumping into shark infested waters,” Murdoc muttered, “Everyone was always backstabbing each other while thinking they were such goodie two-shoes. Hypocrites.”

“Iʼm sorry Murdoc-” Stu began to say before he accidentally kicked a book across the room. It was grey with a maroon string wrapped around it. It made Stu curious and he stepped towards it.

“Wasn’t all bad. I had a lot of fun fucking with the other students...” Murdoc mused fondly.

Stu picked up the book. It had scratches on the cover, too many to count. Stu handled it carefully. The book was old and withered compared to the others. The string was made of a material resembling leather. Stu turned the book over to find the knot where the maroon string had been tied. Stuʼs eyes widened when he discovered a ring tied to the string. The ring was gold, but instead of a jewel at its center there was a sort of etching.

“Murdoc?” Stu looked over at him. Murdoc was still babbling.

“And then there’s that Tony Chopper! He was just the stupidest ass! Every fucking day heʼd try to mess with me. I can’t believe that wanker somehow managed to piss off the Magi worse than I did!” Stu mindlessly tugged the ring. When he did, a small jolt ran through his fingers causing him to let go. The maroon knot became undone and fell to the floor.

“Ow...” Stu said, looking at the ring and seeing the thing carved into it was a small circle. Within the circle was a symbol Stu was not familiar with. _A seal?_

“They didnʼt find this?” Stu looked around. The book, he realized was some kind of manual. There were instructions on how to live at the school. Some pages were on etiquette while others contained maps of the academy. Stu rubbed his eyes. There were so many rules! He felt a sharp pang in his head upon reading so many boring words together.

He wanted to close the book but the pages suddenly began turning on their own. The book in his hand began to slowly vibrate. Stu blinked as the book started to violently shake, its pages flying around him. As quickly as it had started, the book stopped dead on two pages with red paint on them. Stu shook his head. _Thatʼs not paint! Thatʼs blood!_

“Murdoc!” He yelped out, tossing the book.

“What is it now?” The witch asked with a hint of irritation. The book remained on the same page. The blood had been used to paint a seal on the pages. The seal, however, had one small difference to the ones Stu had seen. Every seal that heʼd observed had been made up of circles with drawings in them. In this one, not only were symbols drawn within and far outside the circle’s circumference, but the seal itself was moving rapidly clockwise.

Stu felt something cold deep within his core. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t look away as the book shone brighter than any other light in the room.

“What the devil did you do?!” Murdoc yelled,

“I didnʼt-! I donʼt-!” The blood seemed to fade as the symbol turned to light. Never in his life had a bright light disturbed Stu, but now he couldn’t stop shaking. Something was coming, he could feel it. And it was getting closer.

Murdoc stood in front of him. He lifted his hand, ready to summon fire the moment he had to. Stu watched intently, his hand gripping Murdocʼs shoulder tightly. The book ceased its movement and a small, clawed hand reached out of the symbol, joined by a second. Before anyone had time to speak a creature fell out of the book. The book fell to the floor beside it. The light disappeared and the symbols ceased glowing, returning to dried blood.

The creature sat up. Its body was roundish and covered in red fur. Its pupils were vertical and almost cat-like, and it had two rectangular ears on top of its head alongside a pointed tail.

“Thatʼs a demon...” Murdocʼs eyes widened, “But what the hell is it doing here?” The demon was small, no larger than a cat. A small, chubby cat with little hands.

“Iʼve never seen a demon before. Itʼs kinda cute.” Stu remained standing behind Murdoc. He had never let go of the witch. The demon scratched its ear and looked back and forth between them. Its two nostrils sniffed the air around it. The longer Stu looked at it, the longer the world around the demon started to look blurry.

“Donʼt get used to it. They donʼt all look like this.” The witch replied. Stuʼs head hurt as he kept his eyes on the small creature. He rubbed his head.

“What’s happening?”

“It was summoned from another realm. It’s messing with reality.” Stu thought about the traveling spell, then about his hand and how magic could scar as easily as it could heal. It could destroy everything it created and influence the world to its whim so recklessly.

“Shit...” Stu scratched his scalp.

“I’ll say,” Murdoc said, “All right, time to send you back to where you came from.”

The creature screeched and showed its large, sharp teeth. Its body shook as it stood, moving in place like it was flickering in and out of existence.

“What’s going on?!” Stu yelled.

“Shush!” The witch replied, “You’ll scare it-”

The creature screamed as it jumped at them. Murdoc reached out his left hand to summon fire but the monster latched on to it with its teeth. The witch yelped. With the demon attached to him, he waved his arm in the air while he and Stu yelled.

Eventually both fell to the ground, Murdoc’s hat falling off. Stu used one of his hands to try to grab the demon. The moment he gripped the demons head, it looked him in the eye and released Murdoc.

The witch shuffled across the floor away from the demon, his back to Stu as he cradled his own hand. The demon only snarled for a second before shaking in Stuʼs palm. Stu used his other hand to grab the other side of the demon’s head. He held it up, with the witch only an arm’s length away from them.

“Murdoc! Are you okay?” Stu asked. The demon shook in his grasp. Its mouth foamed as it growled. The witch shuffled in place.

“Fuck, it really got me.” Murdocʼs left hand had several teeth marks carved into it deep enough to draw blood. The witch looked at the demon menacingly. He raised his injured hand, the palm right up to the demon’s face.

“To hell with you!” Murdoc yelled. The demon screamed before being engulfed in fire. A puff of smoke suddenly filled the room and the creature’s bones and ash fell to the ground. Both of them coughed as the smoke slowly cleared. Murdocʼs hand was still raised as he stared at the air, as if he expected more trouble.

Once they had caught their breaths, Murdoc spoke. “We’re lucky. That only works about half of the time on demons.” He chuckled.

Stu was still sitting behind Murdoc. He scanned the room for the demon, noticing the pile it had left behind. With Murdoc’s hand still in the air, he found he could make out something else.

“Murdoc?” Stu reached out and touched the back of Murdocʼs left hand. Murdoc noticed it too.

“Shit.” There was a mark on the back of Murdocʼs left hand, or rather a seal. It glowed unnaturally and the blood from his wounds didnʼt darken it at all. Like the seal in the book, it wasn’t just a simple circle. The edges were lined with sharp and curved lines, like spikes. The pattern within the circle was made up of four lines beginning in the center and stretching to the outside of the seal, resembling an X. A double-lined circle was in the center of the seal. It glowed a dark purple and for a moment Stu thought it was moving clockwise.

“What is that?” Stu asked, his voice shaking.

“What’s it look like?” Murdoc asked in turn. Stu quietly pointed at his own left hand, though the symbol did not appear. Murdoc smirked.

“You might be dumb as a stump, but you catch on when you need to.”

“You- But who- who’d you sell your soul to?” Stu stuttered. Murdoc stood up and dusted off his clothes.

“I donʼt know their real name. They gave me a fake one Iʼm sure. But I didnʼt need a name. I just needed this.” Murdoc said. Suddenly the mark disappeared, “I haven’t seen it in a long while. That demon must have provoked it.”

“I can’t believe you actually sold your own soul. I mean- why?” Stu asked.

“What they say is true. I was rubbish for a long time, but then I sold my soul to right demon... And now Iʼm better. Simple as that.”

“A demon?! Murdoc-”

“Not another word,” Murdoc interrupted him, “A demon has claim on my soul and that’s all I’ll say about it.”

“But-”

“Shush!” Murdoc yelled.

“Murd-” Murdoc placed both hands over Stuʼs mouth.

“Iʼm serious. Iʼm not going to talk about it, so you’d better shut up!” Stu frowned and nodded, still in Murdocʼs hold. “Now then, let’s get back to it.” Murdoc grabbed his hat and put it back on. Stu sat in the corner of the room, not wanting to touch any more of Tony Chopper’s things.

 

* * *

 

“No one would have double-checked the stupid school handbook,” Paula shook her head, “Thatʼs just ridiculous...”

“Iʼm kinda glad I missed out on the demon,” Russel said, “Those things are creepy.”

“You didnʼt miss much.” The witch said. He had told them about the book and demon while they all walked together. but Stu noticed he left out anything to do with his hand.

The four of them walked up another flight of stairs. This tower was filled with more Magi then the last one. Stu noticed they looked happier too. The curse seemed to be missing from this tower. He wondered if there was a reason. Perhaps the Magi had figured out how to prevent the curse from entering certain buildings, but he wasn’t sure.

Stu didnʼt know what he was expecting when they arrived at Paulaʼs home. He thought about those big fancy rooms in the inn he once worked for. But Paulaʼs “room” was much larger than an inn room. It was almost like she had a house up there.

It was unusually extravagant. There was plenty of expensive furniture but small piles of mess were scattered throughout the room. The size made Stu wonder if Paula was some kind of royalty. The sitting room alone was bigger than Murdocʼs entire hovel.

“This is my place,” Paula threw off her coat, “Fancy a cup of tea?” She asked. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Russel replied.

“Um, yes.” Stu said shyly.

“Whatever.” The witch folded his arms. With that, Paula left the room.

The others made themselves comfortable, sitting down on Paulaʼs sofas. Stu desperately eyed Murdoc. He wanted the witch to say something about what happened earlier. The witch sat there indifferently, saying nothing. When the witch’s eyes met Stuʼs, he simply twitched and looked away.

“Everything okay?” Russel asked. Murdoc shrugged.

“Sure, everything’s peachy...”

“You both just seem... quieter than usual,” Russel said, “You sure everything’s alright?”

“You know what? I think itʼs just the jitters. That demon spooked us both really good, right Two- Dents?” The witch asked menacingly. Stu nodded.

“Yeah, jitters...”

“Alright.” Russel nodded. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, he laid back and closed his eyes. Stuʼs own exhaustion began to take hold but his stomach growled. He stood up, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

“Iʼm going to ask if there’s any food.” He looked back at the witch, but Murdoc was determined to avoid his gaze.

 

* * *

 

Stu walked through the same door Paula had just gone through, finding himself stepping into a kitchen. It was much nicer and cleaner than any he had been in before. Paula was at the stove. She was wearing something different, removing her Magi robes and trading them for a light vest and short skirt. The skirt showed her knees but it didnʼt bother Stu. Her comfortable clothing and her messy hair had made her look relaxed and dare Stu say it, cute.

“Oh, hi Stuey,” She yawned, “Teaʼll be ready in a jiffy.”

“Um, I was wondering if I could possibly eat something?” He asked nervously. “Yeah,” she shrugged, “What do you want?”

“What you got?” She shook her head.

“Nothing, but I’ll conjure whatever you want.”

“Eggs?”

“Eggs it is.” She said, walking over to her counter and grabbing a plate.

“- - - - - - / - - - -//“

Two fried eggs suddenly appeared before Stu. He jumped up.

“Woah! Thatʼs brilliant!” She handed him a fork and he started eating immediately. Paula stood next to him as he ate. When he finally finished, he stood up to leave.

“You ever been in love, Stuey?” She asked. He stopped and looked at her.

“I fall in love quite often actually,” Stu said, “But Iʼm not very good at it.”

“I have to admit, Iʼm the same,” Paula said, “Maybe that’s why I like you so much.”

“You like me? Well, that’s nice... I guess...” Stu said, turning around to leave. Paula frowned.

“I didnʼt expect you to not even care about my confession. Maybe youʼre more like Murdoc then I thought.”

“Confession?” Stu blinked and faced her, “Wait, that can’t be right. I thought you liked Murdoc. Didnʼt you fancy him?”

“Can’t I fancy you both? But maybe I fancy you _more,”_ She said with a smirk, “Maybe youʼre better for me...” Stu was stunned,

“You mean that? You like me?”

“Of course,” She said, “Iʼve always liked you.” Stu shook his head.

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it!”

“This again? Listen Stuey, that spell assures me that you donʼt talk about me. Donʼt you wanna help a girl keep her secrets?”

“I dunno.” Stu shrugged, looking at the ground.

“Hey,” Paula called out, “Tonight, come to my room.”

“Why?”

“I’ll take off that curse,” She offered, “Maybe we’ll have some fun.” “Okay.” Stu left through the kitchen door.

 

* * *

 

By the time the sun had gone down, everyone had separated. Stu found himself walking down Paulaʼs hallway. He twiddled his fingers and kept looking at his feet then back to the door of Paulaʼs room. Once he was close enough to touch it, he stopped. The invitation was there, and it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong. Murdoc couldn’t even remember her name. He could be here for strictly magic reasons. But this unsettling feeling kept creeping in. Stu couldn’t shake it.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand against the door. He thought about knocking, but suddenly stopped and rested his head against the door.

_What am I doing?_

Everything was happening so fast it was disorienting. Stu had a hard time thinking clearly. The confusion only made him want to run away. A headache burned through any focus he had. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting but maybe it was best to be left alone. At least, he thought, he should talk to Murdoc about it. Somehow.

Stu turned away and walked back through the hall. When he entered the living room, he found Russel sleeping on the couch. Stu scanned the room. No blue guest today he supposed. The wind blew the curtains aside, revealing the witch. He stood on Paulaʼs balcony facing away from Stu. Stu opened the glass door gently and stepped out. The witch didn’t notice him at first.

Murdocʼs black hair was a little messier than normal. He wore a simple grey shirt and slacks. His mismatched eyes were looking out at the city’s skyline. Even with a flask in his hand, the witch was unmoving. It reminded Stu of a drawing.

The wind made it colder than he was used to and Stu whimpered as he began to shiver. Murdoc must have heard him. He turned his head to look at the blue boy, unimpressed.

“Hey...” Stu said with a small smile. “Hey.” The witch muttered, turning away.

“Glad I found you,” Stu said, “I was wondering if some time you and I could have a proper conversation about... things.”

“What things?” The witch asked.

“I dunno.” Stu shrugged. He had no idea how to even go about having the Paula conversation. The witch didnʼt respond. Either his mind was elsewhere or he was ignoring Stu. The silence made the air feel thick between them. Stu watched the city life beneath the tower while Murdoc took a swig of his flask.

Stuʼs gaze slowly drifted to Murdoc again, or rather his hand. When he looked up at Murdocʼs face, their eyes met. The witch looked away but his glance was clearly on his left hand. Stu opened his mouth then closed it again. He didnʼt know quite what to say. The witch was adamant on not telling Stu about the demon.

Murdoc hated sharing things about magic. It was always Russel or books that taught Stu what he wanted to know. It hurt Stuʼs confidence. He desperately wanted Murdoc to speak to him.

“Itʼs a lovely view...”

“Hn...” He murmured. Despite the fog, Stu could see lights all over the city, more than he had ever seen together, “It sure is charming.”

When Stu looked over at the witch, the witch was glaring at him angrily. “What?”

“Donʼt ‘what’ me! Youʼve been acting weird this whole trip!” Murdoc snapped.

“Me? Youʼre the one with the-!” Stu lowered his voice, “Demon mark.”

“Iʼm not talking about that, you dope!” Murdoc said with hands on his hips, “Youʼve been gawking at that bird all day. You can’t take your eyes off her!”

Stu looked back into the house, seeing no sign of anyone listening, “You mean-”

 _‘Paulaʼ_. Stu put both his hands over his lips. The inside of his mouth began to burn. He closed his eyes tight, trying to bear the pain. Murdoc stared at him, confused.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Stu nodded.

“What does that mean?” Murdoc asked, eyebrow raised. Stu just shook his head, “Huh?” Stu didnʼt know what he was saying either. He shrugged.

“All right! Enough of the silent act!” Murdoc growled, pulling Stuʼs hands apart and looking him the eye, “You donʼt want wanna tell me about it? Fine! But I donʼt want anything affecting what’s important!” Stu stared at the witch, his wrists still being held up.

“And what’s that?”

“Me, you moron! You work for me!” The witch yelled, “You should know Iʼm only giving you one chance to never betray me! Your pretty face won’t save you if you do!” Murdoc released Stu’s wrists roughly, returning to his previous place on the balcony. Stu couldn’t believe his ears.

“Ah- I won’t betray you Murdoc! Honest!” Murdoc mumbled something but it was too quiet for Stu to hear.

“What?” Stu asked. The witch groaned.

“I said this whole thing sucks! This trip! This place! These Magi!” Murdoc rested his head on the wall and mumbled, “I donʼt even know...”

“What was that?” Stu asked. Murdoc moved his head slightly. “I donʼt know how to find Tony Chopper...”

“Not at all?”

“Not at all.” Stu blinked.

“Oh, Iʼm sorry. This is my fault.” Murdoc sighed.

“No, itʼs not. If I didnʼt want to come I wouldn’t have. We tried but it didnʼt work. Maybe itʼs time to give up and go home.”

“If that’s what you want,” Stu said, “You didnʼt learn anything from Tony’s room?”

“Only that he’s just as big of a wanker as I always suspected,” Murdoc shrugged, “He also had a lot of contraband.”

“Contra- what?” Stu asked.

“It means he had things he shouldn’t have had. Not things that I donʼt have, but things that goodie little Magi forbid. Perfectly normal for witches...” he trailed off.

“What? What’s that look?” Stu asked. Murdocʼs eyes widened.

“I have an idea!

“What is it?” Murdoc faced him.

“Those ingredients Olʼ Tony had weren’t your run of the mill things. There’s only one place a Magi can get witch magic materials like those.”

“A shop?” Stu scratched his head.

“No, not a shop. At least not one of the official ones here. No, he would have gotten those things from a witch.” Murdoc said.

“A witch?” Stu blinked, “Thought you were the only witch in the Capital.”

“Nope,” Murdoc said mockingly, “Now, there’s only one fellow witch I trust in this city. But...”

“But...?” Stu asked.

“I doubt heʼd be happy if I brought a Magi with me. He hates them almost as much as I do.” Murdoc grumbled.

“So then donʼt take Pa-” Stu started coughing. His mouth burned with her name on his lips. Murdoc shook his head.

“I won’t be taking that bird. She’s just... the worst!” Stu had no comment on that. “Maybe tomorrow we can tell her the situation and go without her.”

“I donʼt think so,” the witch said, “I donʼt need her permission or her watchful gaze if I go tonight while she’s asleep.”

“Really?” Stu asked.

“Better yet, I’ll go now!” Murdoc said.

“Youʼre going right now?” Stu asked, “I wanna come too!”

“Nope. You’ll just get in the way, and I donʼt have time to show you the ropes! This city can be a bitch.”

“But I wanna go! Itʼs my job! You told me so!”

“You go where I want you to go.” The witch said.

“Oh please, Murdoc!” Stu begged, “Please let me come with you! This can be my birthday present!”

“Our birthday, you mean,” Murdoc corrected him, “Hold on, you didnʼt get me anything!”

“You didnʼt ask for anything,” Stu retorted, “How about this... You let me go with you and I’ll owe you...”

“You already owe me our soul! This hardly seems fair.” Murdoc said. “Please?” Stu whispered, “Please, please, please?”

“Fine, this counts as your gift from me.” Murdoc sighed grumpily.

 

* * *

 

“Hey guys.” Del said nonchalantly as they walked in from the balcony.

“Del, always nice to see you.” Murdoc said, grabbing his bag and his cloak.

“Um... yeah...” Stu said, staring at the ghostly figure. Murdoc grabbed the doorknob.

“Alright, let’s go-” Del phased through the witch and placed a hand on the door, not that he was actually touching it.

“Where are you going?

“Out.” Murdoc said. Del pointed at Russel. “We coming with you?”

“No, you can’t come with us! It’ll be too suspicious if all three... Er... four of us are gone.” Murdoc said. Del folded his arms.

“What about you two? Won’t she be suspicious when she doesn’t see either of you?”

“She’s not my handler. I’m not chained to her! If she’s asks I’ll say we went out for drinks.” Murdoc suggested.

“What, together?” Del asked. Murdoc shrugged.

“Sure, whatever. Just stay out of sight, will you?” Del sighed.

“Fine.”

“Thanks mate.” Murdoc grabbed his red hat and quietly left the house.

“Bye.” Stu whispered, following suit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magi - Fancy term for a magic user who graduated from The Capital Academy
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this.
> 
> Yes, the demon is the demon from Demon Days promo art
> 
> This Chapter was edited by: FeliciaAmelloides


End file.
